


Pack Mates:  Reunion

by Sharanesu



Series: Pack Mates Universe [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Mythology/Religion, Alien Sex, Episode: s02e03 School Reunion, Gallifrey, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 75,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharanesu/pseuds/Sharanesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Dr John Noble (the Timelord/Human metacrisis) has found a new life at Torchwood with the Pack including the Doctor, Jack and the Master.   Even though this is a different universe he lives in, John discovers not everything has changed and finds that he must once again face the Krillitane and stop them using the Skasis Paradigm (Doctor who Series 2 School Reunion.)  Unfortunately this sparks off a whole new problem as Rassilon tries to steal the Power of the Paradigm and rewrite Gallifreyan History.  He splits the pack up throughout time but didn’t expect Jack’s human determination to save his mates.  (Can be read separate to 1st Story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Past Companions

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Disclaimer; Not mine  
> Based on the Time Lord History and mythology as written in the TV series, books and other media. You don’t need to know all this since it’s only background information and not a necessary part of the story. Source: My own collection of Dr Who books and this website: http://www.meshyfish.com/~roo/ Created by Marnal Gate who has wonderfully created the whole history of Time Lords based on many sources.

Dr John Noble looked around his new lab space and sighed. Everything was taking a little getting used to and he sometimes felt completely out of place. This wasn’t his universe, it wasn’t even Pete’s universe it was somewhere different. He was different...  
“Hey, settling in okay?” 

John turned and smiled at his new boyfriend. He liked that word – boyfriend. Ianto had qualities that surprised him, a heart that beat with truth and love which was such a rare quality in anyone John realised. He was loved by this man, loved and wanted. That was also taking time to get accustomed to – he’d never had a relationship like this before. Not living day to day with someone, planning a life and actually growing old with them. It was an adventure he found himself looking forward to.  
“Yeah, all the new equipment has arrived.”

Since his unexpected arrival in this dimension John had taken on the role of Science specialist at Torchwood 3. His new lab was once the home of autopsy and the previous domain of Owen Harper. Sometimes Gwen and Ianto would come here, stand silently for a while and he knows they aren’t looking for him. He never wants to replace Owen but he hopes he can make new relationships with his team mates. With the help of Theta and Jack, John has managed to update the equipment in the lab and was hoping to engage in more experiments partially concerning the Rift.

“Want some help?” Ianto asks, giving John a grin that speaks of doing nothing of the sort. John smiles and blushes at the innuendo. It still makes him nervous but Ianto is so giving and kind that he’ll never tire of his tender touches.

“Maybe a little,” he mumbles watching Ianto’s eyes light up and those warm soft lips touch his. He likes kissing; especially Ianto who kisses like he’s dying or it’s their last. He is panting when Ianto breaks away and on the path to full arousal.

“However, I think we’d better save this until later,” Ianto finishes making John groan with the teasing. He nods dumbly; watches Ianto leave and moans as desire still burns through his body. However, Ianto is right - kissing is not going to get anything done but it was very nice. He turns back to unpacking while considering his new reality. 

His first shock upon arriving here had been the state of this universe’s Doctor. Here things had taken a drastic change for the worse after his regeneration on the Game Station. His imperfect human brain didn’t have total Time Lord recall of everything that had happened to him in the alter universe, but he could recognise many events that did not co-inside with this dimension. The Battle of Canary Wharf had taken place, but it was Jack and his team who stopped the Cybermen breaking through the abyss while never discovering the Dalek’s void ship. Rose had worked for Torchwood after turning against him and handing him over to a former time-agent named Captain John Hart. The biggest difference here was the Time Lord’s and Rassilon. They had seriously messed with events, changing fixed points in time and sending this dimension into a whole new unknown future.

He’d tried to track his own timeline of events at this juncture using the knowledge of the Time Lord he’d been duplicated from but it had been difficult. His memories weren’t as clear as it would be if he was fully Time Lord since he was half human and he had a regrettable tendency to forget stuff. Not only that but he had to account for Time Line discrepancies since events happened out of order, or had taken place, or was even in the process of developing. He’d imputed the information he could remember into a computer hoping to get some hits and using his alternative knowledge to help this dimension with its problems. His computer was still in search mode when suddenly it bleeped a loud alarm. A name flashed up and John recognised it immediately – Mr Finch.

*****

“So these things are called Krillitanes?” Gwen asked looking over the report John has printed out concerning a High School in London. “And what are they doing exactly?”

“In my timeline, the Time Lord me came face to face with them at this school, trying to err...take over children’s minds,” John explains getting a strange look from Theta as if he knows he’s holding something back. He wonders if he should have told them the Krillitanes true intention of cracking the Skasis Paradigm. He had meant to say it but one look into the Master’s glowing red eyes had changed his mind. He knew this wasn’t the same man who became Prime Minister in his dimension, who killed millions of people but it doesn’t mean he’s going to trust him to the extent the others do. What would the Master do with the Skasis Paradigm – the ultimate creator or destroying machine? Theta’s golden eyes are fixed on him for a long moment but then he looks away back to his pack. Does he know? It hurts to keep secrets from him, John really does like Theta and they are as close as siblings. Theta is family but John cannot find the words to say it.

“What do you suggest?” Jack asks watching the interaction between Doctor’s and raising an eyebrow. “I’ve heard of them before, in my time they had died out – too many genetic mutations.”

“Why?” Ianto enquires not sure what Jack meant.

“The Krillitane are a composite race. Just like this culture it is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you’ve invaded or have been invaded by. You’ve got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. They are just the same; an amalgam of the races they’ve conquered but they take the physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. In the other dimension I didn’t recognise them because they had added wings and got rid of the long neck,” John explains. Theta snorts with laughter at the thought, wishing he could have seen them with long necks. Inside his mind, the Doctor supplies him with an image and he giggles even more. Jack glares at him to keep quite but he just ignores it and grins back. Jack has to admit that he never really gets Theta to stop doing anything he shouldn’t...but, Jack does adore the adventures they have! The Master, being pack Alpha is a different matter and slaps his hand causing Theta to pout in annoyance.

*Punishment,* the Master snarls sending an image of a cane and Theta’s red ass. He quickly falls silent wanting this meet over...quickly.

“They are using the children to solve a technical answer to advance their race. If they succeed it won’t be very good for this planet either. They have a secretion called Krillitane oil, after all their genetic alterations it has become toxic to them, but it does have a very unusual affect on the human mind. It increases intelligence.”

“No wonder the school is doing so well in the league tables,” Gwen comments pretty annoyed that another school has been crossed of the list for her daughter. Anwen is only a couple of months old now, but she does have to plan for the future.

“So what do you suggest?” the Master asks with a look that tells John that he’s not completely fooled and knows he is holding something back. John and the Master haven’t quite settled their differences and are easily perturbed. They are cordial but that is about it, so they try to avoid each other’s space.

“We go in and stop them,” John continues. “Last time, Rose and...”

Theta’s face pales at the sound of the human name and he leaves the room in a flash, Jack soon follows. John sighs kicking himself for not remembering. He had feelings for Rose – well, his Time Lord copy did, but here she caused terrible damage not only to the Doctor but her Torchwood colleagues as well. Her name is one of those forbidden subjects you don’t mention like – ‘Master and evil.’   
“How about this, you humans go in, find out what is happening and then we’ll clean up your mess.” The Master scoffs before he too has vanished, no doubt going in search of his mates. John sighs sitting down beside Ianto who touches his hand offering support.

“Good one,” Gwen mumbles getting a little weary of the tension and leaves. This is a great start, John considers.

“They are still a bit touchy,” Ianto comments stroking over John’s fingers. “You and he had very different experiences with Rose and the beginnings of his life.”

“I know, I shouldn’t say it, but....I just...” 

“You’re afraid.”

“No...Yes...”

“There is something the Krillitane want but you think the Master will get it?”

“Damn, am I that obvious?!” John snaps standing up to pace across the conference room, running an annoyed hand through his already messed up hair.

“A bit,” Ianto admits, actually it was so obvious he was surprise John just didn’t put up a sign saying ‘Warning avoid Master at all costs – he might take over the universe!’ “This dimension isn’t the same as yours John; you have to work with what you have. I know it’s not ideal, even Theta and Jack have to keep a close eye on him but this is the way it is....” Ianto knows he’s not making this clear. “You dealt with certain things in one way that you think was the right way, maybe it was and is, but here we don’t have that choice. Rose isn’t here. Things that happened there cannot happen here.”

“It’s not only that it’s...I thought about it too.” John sits back down and rests his head into his hands. “They offered it me - the Skasis Paradigm. They said I could bring the Time Lord’s back and that I could put the universe to rights. I really thought about it too. I wanted that power, Ianto. I wanted to change the universe for the better.”

“You said no in the end, John. You refused them.”

“I know, but it was hard and I kept thinking about it. I kept wondering if I could go and salvage the research and... Ianto here in this dimension there is so much he or I could do with it. I could change Theta’s life, I could bring the Time Lords back, I could stop the Master getting the drums, I could....”

“No!” Ianto snaps interrupting. “We can’t change the past, John. If you took Theta then will this Doctor ever have the happiness he has found with his mates. Will Jack have a lover? Would I still have you?”

“I don’t know...” John admits taking Ianto’s hand and entwining their fingers together with a little squeeze, needing his reassurance. “I really don’t know.”

“You are right, they need to be stopped but this research has to be destroyed too. We either do this as Torchwood or with the Pack, I would rather do it with their help but it’s your choice, John.” Ianto pats his lover’s hand sadly and gets out of his seat. This isn’t a decision Ianto can make for him.

****

Back in the Tardis the Doctor dreams. It’s unusual for a Time Lord to dream but the Doctor isn’t sure these are true dreams. He keeps experiencing the same images but he doesn’t understand what they are. He sees Gallifrey, a red circle and then standing before him is Rassilon holding a collar. It’s usually then he wakes up and finds himself back in his bed with his mates and the dream feels so unreal. For the first time he wonders if they are in fact memories and not just wild imagines.

*Pain.*

Theta understands how memories can be destructive to one’s being and while he doesn’t dream as the Doctor does he shares those thoughts at times. He might control the body but the Doctor controls the sub-conciseness, along with the past.  
*It is something we must see, my own.*

All thoughts of dreams are pushed aside when Jack starts to awaken, stretching his body along his and pulling him tighter. Off course that means the Master snuggles further into his chest and warm hand cups his cock. Theta loves sex with his mate; the Doctor gets distracted sometimes and forgets how making love can connect you to someone. He’s usually thinking of 1001 things as well as sex but for Theta it is an impetrative of his mating bond with Jack and the Master that he loses himself inside the connection intercourse gives them. Without that type of deep contact he becomes isolated and it’s something he really doesn’t like - as well as having a detrimental affect on his mood and physical functions. 

*Pain.*

At first Theta doesn’t understand the word floating around in his head which pushes the Doctor’s consciousness aside. He thought it was a response to the Doctor’s dreams, but it’s not...it’s something more. Something ancient. 

“Sleepy,” Jack purrs pressing his hardening cock against Theta and turning his head enough for them to kiss. The kiss is wet and tender but quickly warms as their tongues entwine. A wet mouth licks along his jaw and Theta moans with delight as the Master’s hands tighten on his hips.

“Thought you were sleepy,” he growls at Jack while pressing his body along Theta’s.

“You were asleep,” Jack answers back but the bickering soon comes to a quick end when Theta stretches, pushing his behind against Jack’s groin and rubbing his cock into the Master’s. They are so easily distracted, he decides with a grin as both mates turn their attention back to him. The Doctor part of his personality doesn’t need this contact or touch, but Theta does. Without it he feels alone, adrift and he aches to be connected to someone weather that be via mind or skin on skin. He enjoys both types very much. The Doctor doesn’t need anyone else to make him who he is, he likes companionship, he’s learned to enjoy sex but he doesn’t NEED anyone. He’s spent centuries alone, but for Theta that is his worst nightmare – to be singular. 

*My own,* the Doctor calls in a calming voice that settles Theta’s mind once again and he can turn his attention back to the present. The Doctor doesn’t really understand his needs but since he too loves their mates, he doesn’t interfere with Theta desires and impulsions. 

“Pretty,” the Master moans, breaking into Theta’s thoughts with his own desire and hearing the answering purr from his mate. The Master has always had a deeper link with the Doctor, they had history together and as Time Lord’s they shared bio-data. Those early days when they were young and reckless, sex wasn’t always about bodies sometimes it was something deeper. Mystical and forbidden were the rites they performed in their bed, sharing not only flesh but genetics. Maybe that was why the Master’s betrayal and rape had driven the young Doctor to run away from him. It had forced him to end their affair when he’d learned the Master couldn’t be trusted. That he could not be dependable if the Doctor gave his hearts or his love. Now, however with the Master’s new sense of sanity he was rebuilding those connections to the Doctor and proving to his lover that in fact his feelings had never changed. They had been warped by his insanity but the Doctor was forever his chosen mate.

Warm fluttering filled Theta as the Doctor’s love grew for their alpha, the mental bond between them burning with life and energy. Their minds touched and Theta purred with the resulting pleasure, sharing it with another inside his mind – Jack. If the Master was the Doctor’s true mate then for Theta it was Jack. He loved the Immortals heat, his thoughts, his emotions and his delicious body. As the Master and Doctor’s minds burned with passion, Theta’s body heated with another type of pleasure. Jack’s form pressed against his back, the heavy cock pushing against his tiny hole and firm hands stroked all over his skin. Wherever the hands touched a fire was ignited which left Theta trembling with need.

*Theta,* Jack gasped as his clawed hands dug into the slim hips of his mate, dragging him nearer and then reaching for the tiny pucker of skin. Theta growled as a claw pressed against him, breaking him open and sliding into his heat. He wanted Jack connected to him – wanted them physically and mentally bound together. He rolled, pressing the Master under him and moaning a little in distress as his fingers shifted on Theta’s temple. The Master’s soft pads once again returned to the contact points and Theta whined was they were joined as one.

Jack followed as Theta rolled, moving up onto his knees and spreading the long legs of his lover. Theta helped, pushing his hips high and then moaned as Jack found that private place. With one last caress Jack shifted, moving forward and pushed his cock against the tiny opening. Theta growled in pain and the beautiful ache that filled him as Jack shoved inside him. There was no waiting for him to adjust, Jack knew him to well to wait and started a deep violent rhythm. The Master called it rutting but Theta loved every second. He loved the rawness, the heat, the violence but above all Jack’s desperate need to be connected to him in such a way. He started panting, growling and purring all at once as his body was caught between his lovers. A mental and physical touch holding him in place until it became too much.

“Oh fuck, fuck,” Jack gasped, his hips pummelling his mate and he loved the sound of his skin slapping against Theta’s. Once I had stamina, Jack thought with a laugh but didn’t slow. Sex like this might be short lived but the orgasm that followed would buzz through his system for hours. He reached deeper into Theta’s mind, finding the bond between them that shone like the brightest of suns and wrapped his essence around it. Theta screamed and came, triggering not only his but his mate’s orgasms too. Their bond pulsed with burning light, filled with passion and love that consumed them all. It sizzled though Theta’s every nerve, into every thought and memory and exploded deep into his soul.

*That is....Fuck....* Jack gasped into his mind, his heavy body pressing Theta into the Master’s. Theta had to agree with that assessment and like Jack was unable to find the words to explain how that type of joining felt. Jack shifted; rolling them so they lay side by side and Theta once again wrapped his body around the Master’s and drew Jack against his back. Jack laughed as he smuggled into the bed, getting comfortable for another short but well deserved nap. He really didn’t mind his mate’s waking him in such a way, but now he was wide awake and buzzing with energy.

“Did you sense something?” The Master asked, not opening his eyes or moving from Theta’s embrace. Jack was surprised he was awake since he usually liked to nap with Theta, while touching the Doctor’s subconscious. Jack had never really been that fantastic with his mental abilities but sometimes enjoyed time in the Doctor’s mindscape. Jack just didn’t feel comfortable with his psionic talents finding that he was the kind of person stuck in the physical aspect of life – he enjoyed touching, seeing, smelling – what he called reality. Telepathy and other psionic abilities were for Jack lost in the mystical. They didn’t have substance to him; take Theta – While he loved sharing their bond, hearing his thoughts, sometimes just a simple touch like handholding could be just as erotic.

“No...is there something wrong with the Doctor,” Jack asked with concern, sitting up and looking down into the Master’s red glowing eyes. The Master blinked a few times, but then those eyes returned back to their normal hazel and he closed them once again. 

“No...it’s nothing,” he answers with a sigh, curling into Theta’s heat, pressing his nose into his neck and licking his mark.   
Jack considers pushing but decides against it. For now he’s wide awake and a hot shower is calling him. He slides from the bed, just missing standing on Lena’s tail and pauses. There is an unnatural cold in the room, even though inside the fire pit the fire is burning with its artificial life and heat rolls from its central position. Yet, it feels chilly. Jack shiver’s and laughs at a silly thought. 

‘Like someone walking on your grave.’ Ianto had said that once and Jack suddenly understood what that term meant. A chill past through him but as he tried to work out what it was the sensation dissipated and everything was once again normal. It troubled him however; the Master had sensed something too. Jack looked back at the bed but his mate’s were breathing deeply in rest so he decided to leave it for later. Now, he wanted a shower and after he might wake up Theta this time and fill his lovely hole once again.

*****

Getting into the Deffry Vale High School wasn’t difficult. A lottery winning teacher had left an opening that Dr John Noble had been very happy to fill. However, seeing the school left John in shock. Maybe he remembered wrong or something but what he recalled from his last visit did not coincide with this dimension. The School appeared completely different to his cloned memories leaving him feeling very lost. It was a very modern building and every where he turned the whole place was filled with computers leaving him wondering where to start.

John’s second problem was that he didn’t recognise the teachers...no, that wasn’t entirely true. He did recognise one – the Headmaster Mr Finch. He looked just like his alter dimensional one did and gave of this strange evil, almost Master-like vibe. Thankfully for John the children were all too familiar. There was Milo, obviously changed by the...by the...Krillitane Oil.   
The lack of memory terrified John who observed it had happened quite a bit lately especially with his timeline research. He found himself forgetting things and his memories weren’t as clear as they once were. Off course, he now had a human brain but unlike other homo-sapiens he did use all of his mental ability...still that wasn’t as efficient as a Time Lord one. His memories appeared to get a little foggy or something would slip his minds at times of stress or upset (also like a human.) It wasn’t something he’d ever experienced before, but unlike a Time Lord body he didn’t have perfect control over it. Let’s just say this, he was finding the differences between species very annoying at times. His memory wasn’t as it was, his reading speed was nowhere near the same and he couldn’t remember the whole of Pi in his head to the one thousandth digit. Being human was really holding him back...and yet, he liked it. Still, he just wished their brains worked more efficiently!

“Okay, John?” asked a voice in his ear and John felt a flush of wondrous warmth. Ianto was speaking through the ear piece and every time he heard that voice he wanted to see the young man, to hold him and kiss him. He was falling hard and quick for the Welshman but sometimes that worried him. Time Lord and Human don’t have the same emotional background, the same teachings, the same culture, the same physical functions and they certainly don’t have the sex drive as a human male does. They got rid of all that when they left their ancient forms behind and evolved into something very different during the times of Rassilon. Sex, love, pack and family were left behind and nothing was the same again. Yet, for Ianto he wanted to fight for this relationship and with all his singular heart he needed it to succeed. Even though at times he makes a right fool of himself or finds everything so damn alien.

“Okay class, Physics!” John starts, speared on with new confidence just from the sound of Ianto’s voice.

****

Theta despises the smell of the Trillitane. Their stench fills the quite hall of the deserted high school making it smell evil and well, basically just bad. However, there are other smells here; one is familiar and reminds him of home but the other...the other is power.

“Where are the others?” Theta can hear Jack speaking just a little further down the dark corridor. He’s got a ear piece on which Tosh and Theta designed some time ago to break into David’s compound. It still hurts him the lost of such a wonderful mind but Theta considers her once again a part of the universe so she’s never really lost. He won’t wear an earpiece no matter what; so Jack always accompanies him when the Master isn’t there. ‘No Earpiece, no going off alone’; the Master had ordered but Theta doesn’t mind, he likes hunting with Jack. Jack can find trouble just like he can and they get into lots of wonderful problems together. As he always believed, Jack is his perfect mate and partner. 

“Okay, see what you find.” Jack breaks contact with the rest of the team which are securing the other side of the high school and comes to see what Theta has found. He’s still and silent, his eyes closed and he sniffs the air. Time Lords have lots more senses than the basic human five but Jack is still having problems learning to use them properly. Off course he’d not had over a thousand years of experience like his other two mates and sometimes his senses get confused. Most of the time he’s not even sure what it is he’s sensing since as a human he had no experience or comprehension of the results. Basically, he’s still learning about himself, his new body and his mates.

*Smell.*

“If you’re saying these Krillitane smell terrible you would be right,” Jack remarks, that is one smell he’s discovered he really doesn’t like. It smells wrong as though the twisted DNA of the Krillitane has gone rotten. 

*Someone.*

“Huh?” Jack doesn’t understand what Theta means since the creatures they are hunting are the only smell he’s picking up. Oh, he can smell the humans, John and Ianto are on the other side of the School, as well as Gwen and the Master who are heading towards the headmaster’s office. Since there are gaps and differences in John’s memories, he cannot exactly say where the Krillitane are hidden. Jack can see that it upsets him, the way his memoires aren’t perfect but that is the cost of living as a human. He doesn’t have the Time Lord mind to protect and keep those experiences. Jack knows John has pretty much surpassed genius level for a human therefore at least he’s ahead of the rest of his new species. Sometimes he wonders if John wants his Time Lord Body back, if he could somehow removed the primary human DNA and become what he once was...a whole and complete Doctor. Okay, that thought pisses Jack off no end, his Doctor might have problems but he is still whole in certain ways and Jack loves him so damn much he never wants him to change. He loves every aspect from the primal to the subconscious. He loves both Theta and the Doctor equally.

*HERE!*

Theta’s mental shout breaks into his thoughts and Jack gets a whiff of the scent he’s referring too. It’s human and coming this way. They hide in the darkness of a doorway and not long after a woman appears at the end of the corridor. She’s older than the Doctor remembers but at first sight he knows who she is even if Theta doesn’t. In her hand she holds a small lipstick with a glowing end and he grins with pride. His amazing Sarah Jane!

“Come out now,” she demands, waving the sonic lipstick which has obviously giving her readings on their presence. She must be thinking she’s found the cause of the mystery of the school when two figures step out from the darkness and all she observe is their alien glowing eyes. One gold and one blue.

“What do you want here? What are you doing to these children?!” Her voice rises with indignation and anger. She hates for children to be hurt in anyway but to be abused by another species is unforgivable. 

“You’re...” Jack starts but is suddenly cut off when Theta speaks a name – a human one.

“Sarah Jane.” 

“Who are you?” she hisses becoming a little afraid of these creatures that know her name.

“Sarah Jane,” Theta repeats and it is such a forlorn sound that Sarah pauses staring at the man that becomes clearer as they advance towards her. The light from her corner of the corridor shines upon them, making them clearer and to her surprise outlining two normal human males. Their eyes no longer glow and she gets this strange sensation that she knows one of them.

*Hello, my Sarah Jane.*

“Oh my...”

Jack runs and catches the woman before she hits the ground, holding her up and protecting her head so it doesn’t hit the floor. She has passed out completely and is a dead weight in his arms. He looks at Theta who watches a little detached and tries to ask him a mental question, but to his surprise he’s hit back by a wave of pain from the Doctor. He recognises this woman that much is clear. Jack knows that the Doctor has had many companions in the past, lots of them and they are nearly all pretty, female and young so he just cannot help but be a little jealous. 

“Guys, we need to cut this investigation short. Everyone to the coffee house,” he speaks to the rest of the team via the earpiece and receives back a whole range of annoyed groans. “This is important guys, we need to meet!” he repeats not wanting to broadcast what has happened just in case others can hear them. He starts back tracking away from the centre of the school and out into the car park. He keeps going, carrying the woman while Theta trails behind until they reach the arranged rendezvous point. It’s a small coffee shop that has been closed down for about a month, but it does have very good internet access and a coffee machine that works which Jack happens to adore. It’s been their base for the last couple of days while they check out the school and the Krillitane.

Theta opens the door for him and Jack enters, laying Sarah Jane onto a nearby couch and turns worried eyes to his mate.  
“Okay, what is going on?” he asks but for a while doesn’t get answer. Before he can say anything else four people come barging into the shop, heading directly towards Jack.

“What happened? We were nearly there,” John complains before he too spots the woman and freezes. The Master is the last to enter and groans at the sight of the human.

“Oh fucking great, Miss Goody Two Shoes,” he snarls in frustration. He throws himself into another couch and puts his feet up clearly agitated.

“You know her?” Ianto asks looking from the Doctor, John and then back to the Master.

“Ask him,” the Master replies and gives John a very dirty look. He really hates meeting up with past companions. They all think they have some piece of the Doctor or actually know him but it’s all lies. No one can know him like the Master can...oh, and Jack too. The rest are just stupid little flings that should keep well out of his way.

“Wh-What...” Sarah Jane moans, rubs her head and looks around startled. She’s no longer in the school but what appears to be a cafe. She doesn’t recognise the people around her but for the strange man who spoke her name...who spoke her name inside her head.

“Doctor?” she whispers, staring at the young face, the bright eyes and the scar on his forehead. She should have recognised him, that timeless face with ancient and pain filled eyes. No matter what he looks like the eyes are always the same. Yet...there are two of them...

*Hello, Sarah Jane.*

“It’s you,” she breathes staring at the scarred Doctor before her. “Oh Doctor, Oh my God...It is you, isn’t it? You’re regenerated.”

*Yeah, half a dozen times since we last met.*

“I thought you’d died. I waited for you and you didn’t come back, and I thought you must have died.” There are tears in her eyes revealing both her anger and her joy at his presence. Anger because he left and didn’t come back but also joy because he still exists. She doesn’t miss the pain on his face at her words and she’s suddenly afraid. 

*I lived. Everyone else died.*

“What do you mean?” she gasps, fearing what he is about to say. He left her back in his fourth incarnation saying he’d been recalled to his home to help solve a terrible problem. She’d always wondered what he meant, if his home was in danger or his family, but she’d never really known the answer.

*Everyone died, Sarah. I was all that is left...*

“No everyone,” the Master huffs. “Just because I ran to the end of the universe and turned human therefore never technically survived the destruction of Gallifrey doesn’t make me any less a survivor.”

For the first time Sarah notices the other people in the room as all her attention was directed at the Doctor. She doesn’t recognise them, apart from one who looks like the Doctor’s twin and she really doesn’t know how to ask about that! And then there is the intense man with (oh my, she notes) glowing red eyes. Off course if the Doctor is here, she decides with dread the other must be too.

“The Master – you’re the Master!” she cries with growing fear. Has he taken the Doctor hostage, hurt him, hypnotised him? 

“Sarah Jane?” the tall handsome blue eyed man speaks and holds up his hands in surrender. “Everything is okay, the Master hasn’t done anything to the Doctor.”

“Why the hell do you all think that?”

“Oh, because most of your life you’ve been trying to get his attention by any means necessary,” Jack snaps back making the Master blush a little and then gives them dirtiest smirk Sarah Jane has ever seen, because right now he’s always got the Doctor’s attention. In fact, the Doctor can never escape him.

*Sarah—*

“Why won’t you talk to me!” she cries turning back to the silent Doctor with large pleading eyes. She doesn’t understand why he’s speaking to her that way, why he’s so silent when he has never been so. She longs to hear him again and missed the constant chatter.

“He can’t,” the duplicate Doctor finally speaks standing beside Theta. “Please, have a seat. Would you like Coffee or Tea?”

Sarah Jane blinks at the question a little surprised by the misdirection, but decides to sit down and answers, “Tea please.” She watches the strange silent Doctor as he crosses the room and climbs onto the same couch as the Master. To her horror the evil Time Lord opens his arms and the Doctor easily slides into them. He sits between the Master’s legs, curling onto his chest and lets the other Time Lord pet him, but his eyes never leave hers.

Jack remains at her side, dragging out a chair so he can sit down and not continue to stare down at her. John does the same and they share a glance.

“I think we’d better introduce ourselves,” John starts looking nervously at Sarah and holds out a hand. “I’m Dr John Noble, I’m a Time Lord/Human Metacrisis...a copy of the real Doctor if you wish.” 

“Hi...” she mumbles, staring at him with disbelief as he shakes her hand. He feels warm to the touch, not cool as the Doctor always did and she doesn’t get the same tingling feeling she did when they connected. 

“This is Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones is making the coffee and the young lady is Gwen Williams. We work for Torchwood.”

“I’ve heard of you,” Sarah replies but doesn’t expand. She knows about Torchwood, in fact she’s been ahead of them at times saving friendly aliens from their clutches. She’s not sure if they are for good or not, but she doesn’t trust them.

“You know the Master, and that is....The Doctor...but not.” Jack gives John a glare which he returns with a flash of anger. At times John doesn’t really understand just what the Doctor is anymore, he’s not the man he remembers, nor is he a Time Lord as he once was. He’s changed and still changing in ways that John doesn’t understand and that scares him a little.

“He is the Doctor,” Jack reiterates. 

“He said they were all gone...his people?” Sarah asks calmly as Ianto starts to pass around the freshly made drinks. Everyone is silent for a moment and Sarah knows it’s true.

“Yeah, Gallifrey is dead. For a while there the Doctor was the only one left...he struggled on his own but then...” Jack doesn’t know how to say it – he never has done. How do you say a noble creature was raped and beaten down until he had to hide his identity away to stop the pain and suffering? How does he say that humanity was the culprit in breaking the Doctor when so many other alien races had failed?

“Something happened with the Doctor, something bad...” Yeah good one, Jack thinks hearing John catch his breath and the Master huff in annoyance. He really doesn’t want another argument at this moment so he presses onward. “To save himself the Doctor split his personality, Theta the feral half is currently in control of the body while the Doctor – the personality is protected in the subconscious. He’s nearer to the surface and he’s been communicating with you via telepathy. Theta’s mental abilities are very strong but in his mindset he finds the spoken language...well, ridiculous really.”

*Hot Breath!*

Sarah smiles as she feels the mental touch of the one that she assumes is Theta. It doesn’t frighten her but she can tell it’s a different entity to the one who spoke to her before. This one seems more playful but also powerful.

“Yes well,” Jack continues telling his mate to be silent a while longer. “John isn’t from this universe; he came here via a dimensional portal. Back when the Time Lords were in control of the Web of Time it was possible to cross dimensions but since the Time War they have been closed off and it’s purely by accident he’s here but it does mean he cannot get back.”

“Human Doctor?” Sarah Jane repeats giving the human man a strange look and he smiles back uneasy. 

“One heart, takes a while to get used to.” John smiles and blushes at the same time. To have people try and explain who and what he is sometimes leaves him feeling ill – it’s not bad but he does get the feeling that he is incomplete. He isn’t what they want him to be. A gentle hand touches his shoulder and he jumps before looking up into the smiling face of Ianto Jones. Okay, not everything about being human is bad. Ianto is one of his highlights and the time they have spent together some of his happiest.

“Okay, I get the Doctor but I don’t understand why you’re at the school.” Sarah decides it’s best not to get into the whole ‘Master thing’ because that explanation would most likely take forever for her to understand so she leaves it for now. Not only that but she is sure if they leave them together on the couch any longer she’s going to get a lesson in Time Lord sex she really didn’t want. There isn’t an inch of skin that the Master isn’t determined to caress and he takes great delight in her discomfort.

“That’s me,” John continues giving the Master a quick glare and wishing he’d stop touching his other self like that. It was   
completely annoyingly but at the same time really turned him on. He gets why, he and the Master have history but still, he feels guilty because he’s with Ianto and he’s every happy with that arrangement. Not only that but he doesn’t think the Master’s mates will be very pleased with him getting it on with their Alpha. “Back in my dimension, my Time lord self came here and found a group of Krillitanes trying to use the children at the school in...some type of experiment.”

“Really, that does explain a lot,” Sarah Jane notes and finds in her handbag a small bottle of a sample she’s already collected. 

“I’ve been tracking strange events there and well I got a sample of this, it might be important. I was hoping to get K-9 to test it.”  
*K-9!* No one missed that mental shout and there was an all around groan. 

“Doc, please not so loud,” Gwen complains rubbing her forehead.

*He’s here...you have him?* the Doctor continues, jumping up and heading to the door. He moves fast as lightening and hops around impatiently. The Master glares in her direction but she rolls her eyes thinking at least it has got him to stop with the freaky constant touching.

“In my car,” Sarah informs him, finding the keys and beginning to get up.

“No, best you wait here just in case we were followed from the school,” Jack suggests taking her keys. “Theta and I will get back real quick.” Sarah Jane informs Jack the model of car she is driving and to her surprise both men quickly vanish as in a puff of dust.  
“Time bending,” Ianto,the young Welshman explains while he gives the door an annoyed look. She grins because it appears the Doctor no matter how damaged he is can still surprise and annoy everyone around him. Nothing different there! Seconds later there is a cry of excitement and to her surprise Theta returns with the bashed up remains of what used to be K-9 the Doctor’s faithful companion. Jack follows carrying a box which he sets down onto the floor beside Theta. The feral Time Lord grins, strokes the rusted metal and gets to work.

For a second, Sarah isn’t sure what it is she is actually seeing. Light blurs around the Doctor’s hands as if by magic. She can tell she’s gaping but truthfully it’s the most amazing thing she’s ever seen. Energy twists around his hands, creating glowing black liquid metal that reshapes into the replacement parts for her last link to the Doctor. The Torchwood team like Sarah Jane still find it a little surreal as they watch Theta work and before their eyes the K-9 unit begins to take shape.

“Not the stupid dog,” the Master growls, “Not in my TARDIS!” 

“The year five thousand these things were cutting edge,” Jack announces with a hint of pride. He’s always wanted one but could never afford them. “The technology inside could rewrite human science but you’ve keep him all this time?” The last part is directed at Sarah Jane who blushes.

“It was the only part of him I had left,” she replies and gets back a smile that tells her that everyone in the room understands that. They have all felt the magnetic pull of the Doctor and been drawn into his sphere never to be the same again. “However, he did save me and got a little damaged in the process. I just couldn’t leave him behind.”

*Good pet.*

“Yes, he was. He was there for me when I was trying to put my life together.” John, the human Doctor catches her eye and she can see that he understands how she feels. She felt hurt and abandoned. “Can Theta fix him?”

“Oh yes, he loves fixing stuff,” Jack replies proudly and strokes the feral Time Lord’s forehead in a gentle, loving touch. Theta smiles at him but doesn’t stop in his work. Sarah doesn’t quite know how to take that touch. She had seen Theta with the Master but could Jack be with him too? Damn, she thought no wonder I didn’t get a look in; wrong gender.

“Master!” The metallic voice makes everyone jump and they all gape at the tin dog.

*He recognises me!* 

“Yes Master, thank you for fixing my telepathic circuits. They were very out of date, your bio-data is no longer as it once was.”  
*A lot has happened K-9. Thank you for looking after Sarah Jane.*

“She is my home.” Sarah blushes bright red and can feel tears burning her eyes at K-9’s words. She’d missed him so much since he’d gone off line and for the first time in years she felt truly alone. He’d been with her every day since the Doctor left her behind in Aberdeen, thinking it was Croydon but she didn’t really blame him getting it mixed up, he was never very good at getting them to the right places which was really all part of the adventure. 

“K-9 can you test this oil for me please,” Sarah asks, passing over the bottle of oil to Jack who gives it to Theta.

“Yes, mistress. Immediately.” Theta rubs the oil on the end of K-9’s sensor and waits a moment while the dog processes it. “Oil extract analysing....Confirmation of analysis. Substance is Krillitane Oil. DNA typing is correct by 99% however foreign bio-data is present.”

“Guess you were right,” Jack tells the human Doctor watching his face tighten. 

“Didn’t you say back at the Hub that they are a composite race, an amalgam of the races they invade? Does that mean they have changed again since you last encountered them?” Ianto asked.

“Yeah, I have memories of them with long necks, here they have wings – they like picking the best parts.”

“Okay, but what would they be using their oil for?” Sarah asks, suddenly surprised when the John almost chokes on his tea and clears his throat. 

“They are using it to increase intelligence,” he whispers softly but as in reply the Master gets to his feet staring at the human Doctor a little annoyed. 

“You’ve been hiding stuff from us,” he accuses suddenly with glowing red eyes that darken his face making him look in everyone’s opinion more evil. “I knew you were.”

“Fine, so have you!” John shouts back, getting to his feet and facing off with the dark Time Lord.

“You have experiments in the Tardis we know nothing about and you’re doing things to Theta – What the fuck are you changing in me?”

“What?” Jack gasps as both he and the Master give each other confused glances. Neither of them understands what John is referring too. “He’s done nothing to Theta or the Doctor!” 

“His DNA is changing!” John yells pointing at his twin. But before he can say more, Theta is up and across the room with a hand around his throat. Golden eyes flash dangerously but then they suddenly blink back to brown.

*I am becoming.* Theta explains the best he can to his mates. 

*This isn’t the time,* the Doctor interrupts. *Something is happening to my body, but it’s not the Master’s doing. It’s something else but I am working it out. Theta knows something but won’t tell me. John, they aren’t doing anything. Please trust me.*

“I do,” John cries holding Theta’s arms and hugging him fiercely. A while back when John was settling into his new life, Theta had called him brother and that is what they have become. He doesn’t care about human understanding of family, to him Theta is another half of himself. “I do trust you.”

*Then tell them the truth,*the Doctor replies making John blush shamefaced as he lets his brother go. Theta returns immediately into Jack’s arms behind the Master and clings to him. Jack tries to talk to him but Theta doesn’t reply, at the moment all he hears is the Doctor.

“They are trying to solve the Skasis Paradigm.”

“The god Creator!” The Master cackles gleefully rubbing his hands together before he’s suddenly slapped from behind by Theta who glares at him angrily. “What?” he asks all innocent and wide eyed.

“Let me guess, you feared the Master would want it,” Jack suggests to John with a shake of his head. Everyone looks at him and he wonders why he’d ever thought anything different. Off course they would think that, hell even the Doctor thought that!   
*It’s not for you.*

“Why?” the Master whines, “I could rebuild Gallifrey and everything, I mean don’t you people trust me to be a good and merciful god?”

“Err...no.” John replies undecided if he’d made the right decision in even mentioning the Paradigm.

“What is this Skasis thing?” Sarah Jane asks feeling a little lost in the conversation but recognises that everyone here has that feeling at times.

“It’s called the God maker – the universal theory,” John explains. “If they crack that equation then they have got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time, space and matter yours to control.”

“But why use Children...why not use a university with really clever adults?”

“It has to be children. The God maker needs imagination to crack it, they aren’t just heightening their intelligence they are using their souls.”

“Oh my,” Sarah gasps sitting back down again and understanding what the Master was referring too. No wonder John didn’t want to tell him. 

“They offered it me...the other me. He thought about it,” John cries, his voice cracking with the fear and pain of that decision. “He wanted it – and he’s a good man...but he’d lost so much and he...”

“He didn’t, though,” Sarah Jane interrupted. “He would think about it, I know he would but he wouldn’t do it. I know him and I know you.” Sarah takes the human Doctor’s hands and wipes away a tear from his face. “You and Theta wouldn’t allow anyone to abuse it, I trust you.” A soft touch makes her jump and she looks around surprised to find Theta standing at her elbow. He’s smiling at her with golden eyes glowing but she’s not afraid. Something outside the human language passes between them and she takes his hand too. At first she’d been horrified to think that something could have broken her Doctor like this but touching Theta and John she gets the distinct feeling that he’s okay and deep down is the wonderful, impossible man she remembers.

“Fine, all goody goody,” the Master complains, “I’ll let you stop them.” He sighs and collapses into his couch giving the distinct impression that he gets put on a lot. Theta grins and jumps across the room, making the Alpha gasp as his mate lands in his arms. “It’s going to cost you,” he growls finding the hot mouth and kissing hard.

“Oh great,” Gwen sighs, picking up her coffee and heading towards the back of the cafe. 

“Anyone hungry?” Ianto asks following her out. 

At first Sarah wants to die of embarrassment because the Master and her Doctor are making out on the couch, their tongues and bodies entwined and oh my, they start pulling off clothing. John gently takes her elbow and starts leading her back towards the kitchen of the cafe. 

“I think it’s best we...” he nods over and she understands perfectly. Moments later, K-9 bleeps and follows.

“Jack?” Sarah Jane asks confused, pausing when the handsome American doesn’t follow them out.

“Yeah, about that...I’m mated to them...both,” he replies quickly looking from his lovers and back to the humans. She can see he is torn, wanting to go to them so she nods turning away.

“Mates?” she whispers to John who sighs and shakes his head hating to be the one forced to explain this.

*****

“Let me get this straight. Jack is immortal, a Time Lord, they are all de-evolved and mated into a pack.”

“Yes,” Ianto answers this time since it’s been the sixth question Sarah has asked rephrased each time but basically the same. They are sitting at the kitchen table eating chips which were the easiest thing for Gwen to make and means she can’t really mess them up. There are the sounds of moans, gasps and things being knocked over from the other room but they are all basically trying to ignore that. 

“Who would hurt him...” Sarah Jane trails off looking around the room and seeing the guilty faces. Oh, she gets it. Humanity hurt him. She shudders wishing that for once the Doctor’s faith in them wasn’t betrayed, but it had been and he’d paid a terrible price. She didn’t think she wanted to know what that was. He was alive and well, but broken and yet, he wasn’t alone. She’d recognised that feeling back in her own Doctor, the terrible loneliness he carried with him but for this incarnation that wasn’t there. The Doctor and Theta had found his home in the arms of Jack and (oh, gosh she doesn’t believe she’s thinking this) the Master. Ianto had said they were in a human’s understanding, married and Sarah Jane couldn’t be happier for her friend....even if the Master was involved.

“Look, I don’t get this but what the hell happened to the Master,” Sarah blurted and made John laugh long and hard. Finally, he whipped tears from his face and smiled.

“I think love happened. Theta kinda fooled him into mating with him and forming something like a Marriage bond between them. They are bound together in body and soul, just as Jack is. Believe me I’ve seen the Master at his most deprived but this Master here...he’s found something that completes him – I think. He was driven insane by what he called the Drums of war, a constant drum beat in his mind but now it’s gone and he has the one he’d always loved...it’s changed him. Oh, I don’t trust him but he has Theta and Jack to keep him occupied.” John looks wistfully at the door leading to the main room and the soft huffing sounds he can hear beyond. A hand touches his and John smiles, turning away from this past and looking into his future. Ianto grins back and entwines their fingers with such a look that John instantly wishes for a private room. He would love to kiss and touch and hold...

“Guys!” Gwen snaps, then both she and Sarah Jane laugh at the bright red blushes from the two men. Sarah couldn’t be happier for this development, her Doctor’s were no longer single it appeared. 

Later that night everyone decided to stay at the cafe and get some rest. They had brought supplies and slept in the kitchen which was very warm but left the main room to the pack. Sounds could be heard all night but the Torchwood team had grown accustomed to it. The pack were very tactile creatures and no matter what nothing would stop them touching and being touched. 

The next morning everyone awoke early to the wonderful smell of Jack cooking breakfast. Off course it was delicious and everyone chattered happily, sharing past stories. About an hour later the Master and Theta arrived. The dark Time Lord went directly to eat while Theta clung to Jack.

“Did you check out the school?” John asks.

“Yes, still there...still locked down.”

“What?”

“We couldn’t get in. I think the Krillitane’s are on to us. As soon as they got enough students to man the computers they to finish the formula, they closed down the whole school, no one could get in...or out.”

“Damn!” John exclaimed hitting the table in annoyance. He should have known this coming, seen it but he didn’t. His memories weren’t complete and he didn’t remember everything that had happened in his own timeline.

“We better infiltrate before some concerned parent rings the police,” Jack noted. “We could go for the Krilliane; their smell was centred around the headmaster’s office and I would say he is the ring leader. The rest of you would need to safely free the children and clear the building.”

“Are you going to fight them,” Sarah gasps not seeing any guns and knowing perfectly well that the Doctor would not be happy using one.

“We don’t need weapons, we have our own defences,” Jack informs her and she gasps as he allows his fangs to grow and the sharp claws dig into the hardwood table. “Not only that we are time-twisters, they don’t stand much of a chance.”

*Hunt!* Theta cries excitedly, and is about to run off until the Master caught him and dragged him onto his lap.

“Alpha remember?” the Master growls and Theta at least as the good idea of responding with a soft purr and downcast eyes showing his subservience to his Alpha mate.

“I guess it’s the best way. They cannot crack that code,” John agrees but doesn’t like it.

*****

Getting into the school presented a problem. Whatever the Krillitanes had done, it had improved the schools defences leaving it almost impregnable. However they forgot about one thing. While some type of force field kept all the doors closed they forgot that glass can break and didn’t stretch the defences across some large floor to ceiling windows in the lobby. With a rush of exhilaration Sarah Jane drove her car into the glass shattering it into a million pieces.

“Remember get the kids out first, the Headmaster must be the top dog that is our first destination!” Jack cries as they clamber out of the car. The human run towards the class rooms and start breaking open doors. The Pack turned their attention to the Krillitane. Theta was sent towards the Headmaster’s office while the other two would cover the front and flank positions working their way in and hopefully taking out any Krillitane they came across. 

“Be careful,” Jack tells his mates quickly worried for both but for different reasons. He’s afraid for Theta’s safety which in reality when isn’t he? But he was also concerned about the Master’s greed. Yet, he had to trust his mates, he had no choice but to do so and pray for the right outcome. They share a quick kiss before each vanish, weaving time around them and moving faster than the human eye could see.

Theta arrived at the Headmaster’s office in seconds and he took a deep breath. The rotten stench hit him again along with the siren call of power. Hell, he could literally taste the power of the Paradigm increasing as the human minds twisted the universe with knowledge and imagination. They were so close that he could taste it. A part of him wanted that knowledge and yet, something held him back. The Doctor certainly didn’t want him to have it but there was something...someone else who was interfering here. Something ancient.

*Pain.*

“Well, if it isn’t the deformed Time Lord.”

The arrival of Finch makes Theta jump and he kicks himself for letting his mind wonder. He’d been distracted for a moment and now the foul smelling creature was standing before him.

“Kashna,” Theta spat and drew in the time energy around him making his eyes glow.

“Imagine my surprise on hearing you are a Time Lord. We an ancient race believed you’d all but died out after your war in heaven. You left such wonderful messes behind you as you and the Daleks tore through the universe. Bessan was just one world destroyed by the Time Lord greed and it was so easy wiping them out. They made a million widows in one day. Just imagine.” Finch considers the strange Time Lord before him, he sees the glowing eyes but also something else; a savagery that his own race prided above all else. “Join us. You aren’t like the others; that pompous race of ancient dusty senators, so frightened of change and chaos. No, you are born of chaos. Join me, just think we could remake the universe. With you at my side we could rule the galaxies and you could rebuild your race as you see fit.”

The Doctor rebels against Theta’s thoughts because for a second he wonders. Could he control the power of the Skasis Paradigm? He could use it to destroy the filthy creature before him, become what the Time Lord’s were destined to be...Gods! He could rewrite the web of time, destroy the Daleks, bring back his shinning world, and he could destroy all those who hurt him. He could bring back...

*Theta please, please listen to me. This isn’t the way,* the Doctor begs feeling his essence being pushed to the back of Theta’s consciousness and beyond. He cannot fight the one who controls his body and he’s so very afraid. Theta is being influenced by something he doesn’t understand, something he cannot see, hear or touch. 

Theta growls angry now because he feels the pull of something foreign in his mind. He doesn’t like to be manipulated and lets his fury take over. Finch doesn’t stand a chance against the fury of an enraged feral Time Lord. Theta doesn’t just use his claws to kill, he uses time and space. He rips and tears at the molecular level, tearing the creature from the web and destroying it cell by cell. Moments later, there is nothing left of the Headmaster but dust on the floor. Theta snarls again, singing out to his mates and telling them the hunt is upon them. They respond to him finding more Krilliane and destroying each they discover.

****

Deep inside the silent Tardis the Eye of Harmony shudders and quakes as time tears and twists around it. Something dark drags itself from out of the darkness forming a smoky humanoid in shape but without features. The Eye and the whole Tardis trembles at the sound of the creature’s fury as it screams in rage – a battle cry to all those that had tried to destroy it, but now the thing can have its revenge. It reached out across time and space and picks out of the minds of savage Krillitanes the information it wants and before it, taking shape from nothing glows the formulation for the Skasis Paradigm. It is incomplete and not at full power, however it gives the evil force something to work with. The figure glows with life and the smoke transforms into flesh, organs, blood and instead of smoke there stands a man.

“I will get my revenge Doctor!” Rassilon screams as around him reality cracks and shatters.

*****

“Could it have worked?” Sarah Jane asked the human Doctor as they looked around at the burnt out computers. The pack had made very effective work of destroying the computer systems and any hard wired information. Nothing remained of the Paradigm nor the Krillitane but dust and lost dreams. 

“Yes, but I don’t think we’re ready for it,” John replies wistfully. It was a wonderful proposal and many a Time Lord had that dream too – to access the power of creation and set wrongs right. Yet, the Doctor and John held the same belief, there had to be balance in the universe. Good and evil must be balanced or the universe will crumble and die. It was a Time Lord belief that evil must exist for there to be good and vice-versa. While not an overly religious culture, balance was believed to be the basis of universal accord. The eternal fight wasn’t to eradicate darkness, but to maintain the balance between good and evil and making sure darkness never overwhelmed light.

Sarah Jane nods and knows this is the moment for goodbyes. At least this time she’d have the chance to say it properly for once.   
“It has been good to see you Sarah Jane,” John admits nervously rocking on his feet, as if he doesn’t know if to stay or run. He’s never been good at goodbyes and would prefer to avoid them. Yet, now he’s human and he’s beginning to understand what closure can mean.

“Goodbye John,” she replies and kisses his cheek. He cannot let her go like that so grabs her tight and hugs her closely.

“Goodbye, my Sarah Jane.” She smiles and nods before turning away and walking towards her car. Leaning on the bonnet is Theta and Jack.

“Thank you for fixing K-9,” Sarah Jane tells him overjoyed to have her constant companion back. 

*You are still amazing,* the Doctor replies and she can feel herself welling up once again. *You always were, I am sure we’ll...*  
“Just say it Doctor, please.”

“Goodbye, Sarah Jane.”

This time the hug is mental and a wonderful warmth fills her. Jack shakes her hand, while she waves at the others standing beside their black 4x4. It is time to go, the sounds of sirens are approaching and none of them should be found here. With a sense of closure and relief, Sarah Jane gets into her car and starts the engine, for a second she pauses looking for one last time at her long lost friend and decides it’s time to get on with her life.


	2. Menti Celesti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not going well for the Pack and they get some expected visitor's from Gallifrey's past...or are they.

Part 2: Menti Celesti 

*Pain.*

The cry awoke Theta as it cut into his mind like a knife through butter. It tore at his thoughts, hurting and slashing until he forced his mind to still, taking a deep breath and pushed the word away. Many times now he’d heard that cry? At first he thought it was from his mates, from the Doctor but it wasn’t – the call was controlled by something else. Something he didn’t quite understand yet. Something that made him very angry.

“Love?” A soft gentle hand strokes over his hip and up towards his waist. They are warm, heavy with sleep and he can feel Jack’s soft breath blow across the nape of his neck. Jack likes to sleep around his back, holding him tight while the Master prefers to have Theta sprawled all over him. Usually they twist together into a tight ball of warmth and love. This time he’s lying across the Alpha’s side with Jack behind him and a arm curled over him with the Immortal’s hand cupping his genitals. They had both taken him last night, one after the other and then repeated it all over again. It was fantastic, the warmth of his lovers all around him and in him, causing him the most delicious pleasure and pain...

“Theta?” Jack asks again, this time he’s more awake and little concerned. Their bond means he has equal access to his mate’s mind but they do respect each other’s boundaries, more so with the Master, but usually Theta is an open book to them. He lets them in without thought or care but lately something has been feeling off about their connection. It’s like he has a sparking wire, sometimes there is a sensation, bright and strong and then it’s gone. Even Theta doesn’t understand it and he’s really beginning to hate the outside interference.

“Worried about Sarah Jane?” Jack speaks softly into his ear, his breath making Theta shiver with desire as the lobe is gently kissed and tugged with sharp teeth.

*Love.*

“I love you so much,” Jack replies to the waves of sensation sent through their bond. Their minds reach for the other, joining at the most primal level as Jack rolls his lover on top of him and finds his hot mouth. Their tongues fight and suck as desperate hands map well known skin. No matter how many times they do this, it’s never enough. It’s not deep enough, powerful enough, long enough and they have to keep coming back for more. Only in union with his mates, does Theta feel one with the universe. He moans, wanting Jack inside him, to give him back that feeling of control. He’s got so many questions at the moment, with answers he doesn’t know and he needs Jack’s reassurance.

Two thick fingers probe his hole and he whines, his body arching over Jack as he breaks their kiss. Sparks fly with desperation and Theta pushes Jack’s hands out of the way so he can take that lovely thick, dripping cock inside him. He lifts his body, positioning the solid rod at his entrance and with a cry impales himself with one shove. Pain flares and burns into beautiful shades of bliss. His mind twists with Jack and they move hard and fast.

“Oh Theta,” Jack moans when he hears those lovely little pants his mate gives when he’s taken hard. Theta is bouncing on his cock, hard, desperate and fast as they both rush towards orgasm. Jack’s hands hold onto the bony hips, his nails digging deep as they cut into soft flesh and with the scent of his mate’s blood he comes. Hot come fills Theta making him cry out with pleasure following Jack over the edge and into bliss. And then...there is nothing.

*****

“Theta! Theta! Doctor!”

The Master awakens slowly, he’d been searching his memories all night for the answer to the problem of the genetic changes in Theta and had closed down the link to his mates. He needed to go deep into his memory but after an hour of trying he discovered nothing. He had ideas and theories but nothing concrete. He opens his eyes seeing nothing but blurry shapes as his mind once again looks out into the real world. It’s then his ears recognise what he is hearing...panic. 

“Jack!” he cries, sitting up and looking over at his lovers shocked to see Jack with Theta in his arms, still and so pale. There is evidence of sex between them and the Master can smell it’s fresh and very recent. Jack’s blue eyes are glowing with fear and he turns to his Alpha.

“I can’t sense him, I can’t hear him!” he cries terrified. The Master tries to work out what happened but like Jack cannot tell at this moment. He smells sex, warmth and his mates, nothing harmful or destructive. His other senses give him nothing, meaning this isn’t an outside attack – it’s inside his mind. He reaches out through the bond, testing the link and feeling alarm from Jack. Jack’s emotions cry out to him but he pushes them aside searching for the spark of Theta or even the Doctor but there is nothing. Nothing but silence...but the link still exists. It hasn’t been broken, but they cannot reach their beloved mate.

“Jack, the link exists,” he gasps coming out of his deep mental search and beginning to feel like Jack sounds, frightened and confused. “What happened?”

“We joined, our minds and body...I came inside him and he followed,” Jack takes a deep breath getting lost a moment in the memory of that amazing sensation. “He came with me, our minds joined and it was so powerful...then he was gone.”

“The link isn’t broken...this isn’t...” the Master reflects, moving to Jack’s side as he rocks their unconscious mate. Theta is so pale and his skin almost looks translucent as cold waves radiate from him. He touches the soft lips feeling nothing, no breath or movements but after ten beats of his hearts he feels it. A soft rush of air and at last realisation dawns.

“He’s in a healing trance,” the Master whispers stroking his mate’s face surprised by this development. This highly tuned controlled use of his body isn’t a trait of Theta but the Doctor. Could he have managed from his disconnected position to put his body into a trance? To slow it nearly to the point of death?

“Why? He wasn’t hurt,” Jack interrupts his Alpha’s thoughts while transmitting pain and fear. Jack is connected to Theta so much deeply than he is. While he loves his mates, he does favour the individualism of his own mind while Theta and Jack enjoy a much more combined existence. Theta is pack but the Master is an individual as is the Doctor. Theta is de-evolved meaning that he carries with him the curse of the old Gallifreyan civilisation that due to the constant telepathic entrelacement of the people they had an almost hive mentality. They communicated and worked with their minds and only one in every 1000 years was born an individual, who could shield their minds from the rest of the pack. Both the Doctor and the Master would have been this type of creature and able to divide themselves from the pack mentality. Theta doesn’t. He loves to be connected to his mates, to know Jack loves him, to know the Master thinks of him. This is why it doesn’t make sense; Theta would not have initiated the trance only the Doctor could and yet he would not have the access to the bodily functions to do it.

“Something is wrong, isn’t?” Jack whispers watching the Master’s face as emotions fly across his features. His Alpha might not air his fears or feelings but Jack can see them reflected in looks and actions. “Does it have something to do with what John accused you off yesterday, changing Theta’s DNA?”

“I don’t know,” the Master admits though he really hates those three words. He should know this is his mate, his lover and the one soul in the universe who truly knows him. “Theta would not put himself in a trance.”

“Yesterday,” Jack suddenly pipes up remembering something from before the mission at the school. “Theta spoke to me and he said the word pain, but it made no sense. I didn’t feel pain from him nor did he transmit any emotion with it. This morning I heard it again but I thought I just imagined it.” The Master considered his words and starts to get a very uncomfortable feeling about this. At this moment however he doesn’t voice his concerns, Jack is scared enough.

“I’m taking him to the med lab, I think it would be better for you to contact John,” he orders, sliding his arms around the heavy floppy weight of his mate and drawing him close to his body. He gasps at the cold contact, the Doctor’s body is deep within a trance and his body temperature has dropped dramatically. Jack slides out from under his mate and rushes to dress, pulling on any clothing he can find before running to the door.

“Oh, err. I call John...Ianto will be there.” The Master sighs annoyed that more humans have to be involved in their business but it’s unavoidable. He needs to know if John understands anything of what is happening to his mate and unfortunately soon, the rest of Torchwood would be tagging along no doubt about that.

****

An hour later John, Jack and the Master were standing at the Doctor’s bedside looking perplexed. They had run tests, discussed if John knew of any environmental or physiology factor that indicated a change in the Doctor’s health, but in the end, they had no idea why he was in this deep trance. There was nothing that his clone experienced that caused this reaction. It was unknown and unexpected to all of them.

“What does it mean to be in a healing trance, does he have to be ill?” Ianto asked, taking John’s hand and stroking the back of his fingers in a calming gesture. Tensions were running high between them and already he’s had to break up one argument. He loves them all, the Pack and John but sometimes they just seemed to enjoy butting heads and causing themselves problems. However, no one said his life would be easy and he’d rather be with both pack and John than without them. They were all his family.

“Not all the time no,” the Master told him, recognising that Ianto was trying to refocus them on the problem at hand. “It can be a defence mechanism of appearing dead; most species would consider his state to be the definition of death unless you have very advanced medical equipment. You would be unable to detect body heat, heartbeat or brainwaves. It is however, also a common way for Time Lord’s to heal themselves after a traumatic injury without the need to regenerate. Off course in extreme situations it won’t work, but it is possible to regenerate certain organs in the body. It is also...in ancient ceremonies it was used as a way to contact the Menti Celesti.”

“The what?” Ianto asked confused watching John’s face pale a very unnatural colour as he stared at the Master.

“It’s not possible...he can’t,” John gasps obviously distressed by this suggestion.

“Have you forgotten,” the Master hissed his red eyes glowing angrily at the human Doctor. “Surely your human brain hasn’t forgotten the deal you made, the deal where you sold me out to Death.”

“It’s not true...it’s myth...” John cried his whole body shaking as he tried to reach those ancient memories, but he cannot for they are as distance to him as childhood dreams. Only in his nightmares does he see his childhood and those early incarnations, his human mind cannot hold the memories of all his lifetimes and so much has been lost.

*Koschei?* Jack questions stepping between his mate and the human. He opens his mind, willing the Master to see his emotion, all of his support and love, to share the aching pains of missing Theta. He doesn’t understand what they are speaking off but he empathises with his mate. The Master takes deep breaths, wishing that Theta/the Doctor was here right now because he needs him so much. He needs the calming balm of Theta’s mind on his, the wonderful way his mate would embrace him in body, mind and soul. Where he would calm his angers and drive away his fears. *I miss him too.*

*I know my beloved,* the Master sighs moving into Jack’s arms and resting his forehead against the solid muscle of his chest. From here he can hear the steady beating of Jack’s twin hearts, strong and completely his. He allows them to comfort him, reaching out for Jack’s mind to be assured the pack bond holds between his mates and he’s not alone. He might be an individual but his curse is loneliness and a feeling of being disconnected from the rest of his kind. In the mating bond he has that feeling of home but at this moment it’s cracking as both mates miss the central point in their lives.

“Death...You said it like a name, not a state,” Jack suddenly realises. The Master sighs curling into Jack and wishing he didn’t have to say anything but they didn’t understand. He didn’t care about the humans, but Jack should know this and they have been neglectful in not sharing stories of his heritage no matter how much the Master considers them to be inconsequential. He moves over to the next medical bed and sits down, letting Jack take his hand and settle beside him while the humans take a seat.

“Modern Gallifreyans and Time Lord don’t have a sense of religion as humanity does. However, in the past it was very different. Not much is known about the old time before the Rassilon but many legends continue about our gods. We believed that the universe was created by a sentient singularity called Eru – the Great Old One. Some believe the Great Old Ones are survivors of the dark times before this universe. The myth goes that this mother goddess used the Aurora Temproalis – or the Anvils of heaven to create and pour time itself into the void and in doing so created the universe. However, these Great Old ones aren’t the centre of the ancient religion. What is called the Menti Celesti are; they are Pain, Death and Time. There are other lesser deities of light, life, and others but these three are the central part of balance. When I was small I was taught to recite prayers to Time and her sisters.”

“Three gods...” Ianto notes.

“Yes, but not as you understand the word ‘god’. Many believe they were higher immortals or eternals however my house believed they were in reality part of the essence of the universe. They are abstract conceptual entities, non-corporeal beings that can control fate and time. In a near death state or nightmare, it was believed that a Time Lord could be visited by one of the Menti Celesti and offered a deal. In this way they would gain a champion or servant to enable their will to be imposed on the universe directly. ”

“You believe in the Menti Celesti,” Jack confirms feeling the strange emotions coming from his mate, almost as though he’s afraid to be judged. 

“Yes, I chose the Dark path, Jack and be a follower of Death,” the Master admitted but found he wasn’t ashamed of that part of his past. He’d been honoured to be chosen, even if Death’s first choice would have been the Doctor but the Eternal had given him an insight into the true magnificence of the universe. The things he’d seen and done are still a wonder to him now. He’d become the Dark Lord of time, but didn’t exactly think of himself as evil. Death and life needed to be in balance as did good and evil. Without one the other would be meaningless. What he was ashamed of was the things he’d done as his mind had slipped into insanity and he’d defied balance completely.

“Are you trying to say that Pain wants the Doctor?” John snapped, not sure if he felt like laughing for crying at this point. He doesn’t believe in gods or eternals; only the sentience and balance of the universe.

“You only have some of the Doctor’s memories,” the Master snarls back, red eyes flashing with anger. “You’re human mind can only hold so many memories, but I remember the Doctor’s seventh incarnation and the deals he was forced to make with Time.”  
“This is ridiculous,” John shouts, throwing his chair aside and refusing to listen to this rubbish. “There are no gods; there is no goddess of pain hanging around wanting to offer the Doctor a deal. The Doctor – I – deal in science and what you are suggesting is fantasy! Something is affecting him, but it sure as hell isn’t the Menti Celesti!” With that John turns on his heel, storms out of the medical centre and into the Tardis beyond. Ianto pauses a moment, looking from the Master’s red angry eyes to Jack confused glances. In the end he chooses to follow John and let Jack look after his mate.

“Stupid apes,” the Master snarls as Ianto runs through the open door and slams it behind him. He crosses back to Theta and takes a cold hand in his. “I need you,” he whispers and Jack’s heart clenches with his mate’s suffering. He wants their lover back too but for the Master it’s a deeper need, a necessity to keep his mind out of the recesses of insanity and on the path of control.

****

“My lovely Doctor,” Rassilon purrs, moving his body in time with his thrusts as he pounds into the unwilling form below him. His hands hold down the shackled wrists to his bed, as he pumps into the tight, almost painful heat of the Time Lord below him. His pretty pet. He ensures he keeps away from the sharp snapping teeth, he’d been caught before and the Doctor had bit his cheek deep enough that he needed medical attention. His little slut likes to fight him and oh, how he loves that.

“So fucking tight,” he groans moving harder, his cock throbbing with desperation wanting to come and defile his adversary’s body. The Doctor growls and bucks trying to get the other man off him, but it’s no good. Rassilon is two powerful and the Doctor’s abilities are weakened in his presence. He cannot fight with body or mind as the resurrected Time Lord rapes him. This isn’t the first time it’s happened, but it’s the only time he remembers. After every encounter Rassilon has his mind wiped of these events and he is returned to his quarters, hurting and sore. He knows someone is using him but he has no proof and Rassilon is far too clever to leave any. After a few more thrusts into the bucking body he comes, a cry passing through his clenched teeth and he fills the throbbing passage. The Doctor sobs and attempts to kick out again as Rassilon rolls off him with a laugh. The other Timelord cries out with pain as he withdraws his cock from the bleeding channel. He pulls on a long red robe, trying it around his waist and crosses the bedroom to get himself another glass of wine. He turns and watches the figure on the bed, knowing that tonight once won’t be enough. He needs more and he’s going to take it.

The Doctor struggles but it’s no good. He’s shackled by his wrists and around his neck is a heavy metal collar which is chained to the headboard. Even if he could manage to get his hands free, there is no way to remove that and not break his neck. He’s caught, restrained and he’s not going anywhere for a while.

“Bastard,” he screams fighting against his bonds but knowing it’s useless. Rassilon appears at his side and runs a hand over his leg, feeling the trembling muscles beneath his hand and the bite marks he’s left on the flesh.

“Every time you fight me,” he informs the Doctor who glares at him with a look full of hatred. “You forget you are mine, you always have been. Mine to mould and destroy.”

“I’ll kill you,” the Doctor hisses, tears burning in his pale blue eyes as he glares up at the supposed saviour of his people.  
“Such threats, to me – your god!” Rassilon laughs, moving back onto the bed and spreading the lovely thighs.

“Get off!” the Doctor shouts, fear clearly showing in his voice. He doesn’t want this at all. It makes no difference, Rassilon is hard again and with sure hands he yanks the Doctor to him, pulling hard on the collar and laughing as his victim chokes. The Time Lord’s hands claw at the unbreakable metal, trying to gasp for air but then yelps as Rassilon shoves his cock forward and mounts his pet. He doesn’t waste time; he thrusts hard and deep, throttling his captive at the same time as he fills the flailing body.

“Oh yes, this is better. Squeeze me tightly,” he cries and comes before collapsing back with a laugh. The Doctor takes great heaving breaths, terrified because his respiratory bypass did not engage as Rassilon nearly strangled him. He scurries away, the furthest the chain will allow him and curls his body into a ball. He hurts, his blood streaks the bed and more humiliated tears fall his eyes. He cannot take anymore of this. He can’t.

“Oh how I love to see you suffer, Doctor. We have been fighting since the beginning of time. Chaos and order. Order and chaos.”

“You’re insane!” the Doctor yells back becoming furious with Rassilon’s insensible rants.

“You’ve been born before Doctor.”

“What?” that makes the Doctor pause and stare at the dark glowing eyes of the Ultimate Time Lord before him. Many call him the Creator, Rassilon the vampire or even, Rassilon the Bringer of a New Age of Reason to the Time Lords (which was a real mouthful.) Yet, he’s not as many would be portray him, he is weak and grasping, wanting complete dominion over everything he sees. He destroyed the Pythia, caused the great curse, changed the very genetic base code of the Gallifreyian people and so much more. For some he’s a hero but to others he’s the destroyer of the true Gallifreyan civilisation.

“For centuries I was a Matrix lord, I controlled Gallifrey and I watched over you all that time. You my greatest enemy. Each time you were born you betrayed me, first the other, then Omega – you never stopped betraying me!” The infuriated Time Lord flies across the room wrapping his powerful hands around the Doctor’s throat and squeezing. He loves to the see the pain and fear in his victim’s eyes, knowing he has the ability to finally kill him and then bring him back. “I will win, you won’t defeat me.”

The Doctor cannot find the words to say how he feels or what he’s thinking. He believes Rassilon’s words; he knows the Matrix had been controlling bio-date for newly loomed Time Lord since the beginning. In fact, many Time Lords believe in the Matrix Paradox, that the sentient computer came first to create the Time Lords so they could in turn create the Matrix. The Doctor doesn’t know for sure, he’s never been into mythology or history that much at the Academy having spent too much time pursuing other interests....one’s that ended up disappointing his family. 

“If you kill me I will come back,” he cries just as his eye-sight starts to waver and Rassilon releases him. He backs away from the Doctor and not for the first time he wishes he could read this ancient Time Lord’s mind. He thought the Master was insane but Rassilon... is beyond that. He believes himself a god. “Let me go, and then I won’t betray you...”

Rassilon cocks his head as if thinking and then grins. “Time for the mind wipe!” 

*****

*Pain!*

“You do remember my name!” 

Theta gasps surprised at the voice. He is no longer in Rassilon’s quarters on Gallifrey in his eighth body, but stands in a place he doesn’t recognise.

“You remember the insane god?”

“You are Pain?”

“Yes. I am here to offer you a choice.”

“The eternals left...the Doctor...”

“The Doctor refused me!” 

Theta keeps silent a moment watching as the dark shape shudders and glows. The voice is female but apart from that it’s just a black shadow that blurs his sight. He looks around again but he doesn’t see anything that tells him where he is. It looks like a cave deep underground and in the distance he can see a cage suspended over vapours that rise from the darkness. Is this the Pythia’s cave on Gallifrey? He doesn’t know and he has no access to the Doctor’s memories or knowledge. His only link to this place is an ancestral memory in his bio-data which appears to be activated. 

“Where is the Doctor?”

“Waiting with Rassilon a moment,” Pain informs him. 

“You’re bending time,” Theta gasps alarmed and afraid for his missing mates, “this is the moment you offered him a deal...after Rassilon...”

“Yes, I told him he could save Gallifrey but he refused to be my champion. In return I promised him pain, such terrible pain but I never expected these results! Oh, Theta you are the accumulation of that torment. I have created you, perfect in every way and a reflection of the first Gallifreyans to step out of the night. In you is the creator gene, the immortality virus and so much more. You have the whole of Gallifrey wrapped into your DNA.”

“What do you want from me?” Theta asks not liking where this conversation is going. He doesn’t trust Pain and finds her more threatening than Death or Time. He’s dealt with them before...hasn’t he? Was that a Doctor memory or an ancestral memory? Has he been a puppet for these eternals before?

“You will be my champion. You will bring purity to the universe. You with Death standing at your side.” For a second Theta is no longer in the dark cave and his mind expands out into the universe as if he’s touching eternity. He sees himself and the Master, new controllers of the Web of Time, new Creators of order and chaos.

“NO!” Theta yells back sickened by all he has seen. A small part of him remembers something of Gallifreyan mythology and the theory of balance. If he takes this power which is being offered to him - Evil shall reign over the universe and worlds will perish. But why would Pain, who is supposed to sit on the eternal’s council working to keep universal balance, break it in such a way? This is not in line with the beliefs of his ancestors.

“You are not Pain...You are something else...”

“You deny me a second time, I shall not be so forgiving!”

“I am not yours!”

*****

“Nila!”

“Theta! I’m here!” Jack cried as his mate screamed with utter fear and dejection. Golden glowing eyes met his blue and for a moment it was like the feral Time Lord did not recognise him. He bore his fangs growling deeply from the bottom of his chest until finally he takes a deep breath. It’s not sight that clues him into who Jack is but smell. He can scent his mate, pure and burning across his senses and with one movement he flies across the space dividing them.

“Huff!” Jack gasped falling backwards onto the ground and landing quite heavily on his backside. In his arms was the shaking form of his lover, the bright eyes wide as the clawed hands tore at his clothing needing to get to the skin beneath or deeper. “I’m here! I’m here!” Jack pleaded trying to get Theta to calm and finally his loving, comforting thoughts do. 

The Master couldn’t believe what he was seeing or feeling. His body felt as thought it was in a state of shock, that ice tore through his very core, tearing his soul apart and then...

*Death.*

******

“You are still my champion!”

The Master gasped looking around shocked and bemused. One second he was on earth trying to work out what was happening to his mate when suddenly everything turned black and he’s here...

Oh by Rassilon, he cries, I’m on Gallifrey! Around him is a sea of red grass blowing in the cold wind that rushes across the mountain slopes of Perdition. There is a forest just beyond and over the rise he can see the towering spires of his chapter house, his home – the House of Oakdown. He’d grown up in these fields running with his friend Theta though the red grasses laughing and...Oh by the gods, he sees two boys coming towards him. They are dressed in red robes but they are dirty and torn and they laugh with such unabashed joy. There is no one else around so the Master follows the boys running through the brush until he reaches the edge of the river Lethe. He’d spent so much time here as a child, exploring and searching, laughing with Theta and over time as they grew, he’d first kissed his boyhood friend here. Theta had blushed so beautifully and Koschei had yearned for so much more.

This isn’t then; it’s long before when they were but children, running and laughing forgetting about the problems of growing up in a society that demands service and sacrifice. The children are laughing, using slang words they have learned from the Shobogans which are a forbidden in their homes. Suddenly over the hill another boy appears and the Master’s heart goes cold. His memories of this time are broken and shattered but he recognises the boy; his name is Torvic. He calls Theta names, such hurtful things that always makes his friend’s eyes burn with tears. It isn’t the child’s fault the sins of the parents but Theta suffers under the weight of the words nevertheless.

“Leave him alone!” Koschei cries as he charges at Torvic pushing him to the ground. The boy laughs and Koschei finds a rock bringing it down hard into the boy’s skull and... No. His head is underwater! He’s not strong enough to fight off the older boy and he’s been pushed under the water! Help me! Suddenly there is a rush of red and Koschei is pulled from the river by a shaking Theta, while there before him is the dead body of Torvic...

“Stop this!” the Master screams watching as the boys turn into ghostly images and fade away leaving him alone on the bank.   
“Stop messing with my memories!”

“My dear child, which memory is true?” 

The Master whirls around coming face to face with a black shadowy figure. There are no features just a humanoid shape made of black swirling smoke. 

“In one dimension, you killed the boy. In another to save your life, Theta did. Do you know which is which?”

“Who are you? What are you doing to me and my pack?” The Master is angry now, his eyes burning with energy but then...there is nothing. He is suddenly cut off from the flow of the universe, the Web of Time and by doing so he’s without power. He cries out falling to the damp ground, unable to hold up his own weight. 

“You know me, Koschei. I am Death. This was the start of my protection over you. It doesn’t matter which was true, the only fact here that does was when you were betrayed by your beloved mate, and he gave you to me instead of becoming my right hand. I tried to make a deal with him, Theta who was destined to become the Destroyer of Worlds, the Oncoming Storm, but he refused and I was left with you...weak and pathetic. Now the Doctor, he had stamina.”

Hatred burns inside the Master, hatred not only for the thing before him but the Doctor too. Everywhere he turned the Doctor always out did him and got the better of him. He worked hard to get the best grades, the highest scores and the Doctor did nothing but fuck about at the Academy and he was proclaimed to be the future President - not him! Nothing....

“Oh yes, you can feel my influence. Those thoughts of jealously and hatred. I had to make you my perfect warrior my Dark Lord of Time and now you could become so much more. The Tardis – look into the heart and complete your destiny to become the God of all things...”

“Shut up!” the Master screams pushing the echoing thoughts out of his mind and with pure determination he rises to his feet.   
“My, you are strong,” Death laughs.

“Shut up! I am no one’s puppet,” the dark Time Lord snarls. “I am Alpha, I belong to myself.” It hurts but the Master reaches out with every drop of his essence to the vortex and pulls in energy. He feels it burning through his body, boiling the blood in his veins and exploding out into his mind. “I am in control and you’re going to be...”

****

“Koschei!” The Master blinks not quite sure where he is. The red grasses of Gallifrey are gone and he’s back inside the Tardis medical lab. He’s on the floor and all around him are broken scorched floor tiles. They are burned and splintered as though hit with the power of the sun. The plastic chairs have melted and even the medical bed sags. 

“Please stop!” He finally considers the voice and slowly he recognises it. Jack is screaming at him, begging him to stop - to let them go. With effort he pulls back the energy, dragging it back inside him and locks it down. It hurts, the power wants to be free to destroy everything around him but he has to control it. He must be in control. 

“Jack...” he gasps, curling into a ball and moaning with pain as the burning energy starts to settle inside him. At last it obeys his command and calms, letting him gain control back over his body and mind. He pants, shocked and unsure what the hell just happened. Was it a vision? A delusion of his twisted mind? It felt so real and he could smell Gallifrey all around him. He was home!

“Master?” the voice asks again and for a second he doesn’t recognise it. Off course, his senses tell him different, he can smell his scent all over the man before him, his mate and beta. “It’s okay...”

The Master laughs because he sure as hell doesn’t feel okay. He feels broken and raw, and at this moment he’s not really sure what is real and what isn’t. His memories burn as he tries to work out where he is, who he is...something is so wrong! He’s taken too much energy and now he’s burning alive! He tries to fight, to hold on to his sanity but its too much and the Master shatters.

***

Jack hasn’t got a hope in hell of knowing what to do. His two Time Lord mates are broken and appear delusional. The Master doesn’t recognise him; he just curls into a ball on the burnt floor, whispering in the ancient tongue of Gallifrey. Jack isn’t sure what he’s saying but it sounds like prayers. He’s praying to something...someone. Jack really doesn’t understand what happened, one second he was trying to calm Theta and then suddenly the Master collapses and appeared to be in the same type of trance. His body temp dropped, he was cold to the touch and his hearts slowed to almost nothing. Seconds later a fire ball had erupted from his chest, burning everything around him and throwing Jack clear across the room. Theta had fled at the same time, he’d been unsure who to go after first, but then the Master had started to come around from his trance. However, something wasn’t right with him either.

“Alpha, please...our mate, your pack! We – I need you!” Jack gasps unsure what to say and terrified that the Master won’t understand him. He tries with both spoken work and mental connection to communicate but there is nothing in way of a response. He’s about to give up when he feels the brush of something against his mind. It doesn’t feel exactly like the Master but some sense tells Jack that it is. Some ancient ability recognises his Alpha’s call.

“Ja-ck,” the Master gasps in an accent that doesn’t sound like he knows English. “Run!”

And he does.

****

Tears burn Jack eyes as he runs from the Medical Lab, slamming the door behind him and hearing the lock engage. He keeps on going, running far from the Master and towards the console room. He’s concerned about Theta but at this second he’s more afraid of either of them escaping the Tardis. He has to find out what the hell has happening before he lets them out into an unsuspecting world. Even with his advanced body, he’s panting by the time he reaches the console room, for some reason it had felt miles away from Lab and yet, when they first entered it was directly opposite. The Tardis is moving her rooms and Jack is afraid of the reason why. 

Finally, he reaches the main area and slams into the outer door. Yes, it looks like an ordinary Yale lock securing it but it that is far from the truth. He flicks the switch and locks it before rushing over to the central console and turning another switch to engage the deadlocks. He takes a breath and hopes he’s in time. He checks the screen, pressing buttons for the Tardis to give him a reading of how many people are inside. For some strange reason it takes forever and a number three flashes up before it’s quickly replaced by a six, only to return to three again. He checks the readings a second, then third time, but it does the same - flashing from three to six over and over. Three Time Lord’s and three Menti Celesti? 

*Help me!* Jack cries trying to reach the one person he has left to assist him – the Tardis. His mental abilities aren’t as strong or as fine tuned as his mate’s but he’s managed to reach her before. He’s bonded to the Doctor who’s connected to the Tardis in ways even he doesn’t understand. He’s using that link now, reaching out for the only one who might have any answers.  
*Son.* The word is soft as though whispered but Jack sighs with relief at the welcome sound, and collapses down into the pilot seat. His body trembles with anxiety and fear, but he needs to find out what is going on.

*How many people are in here?* he asks, not sure how to approach the subject. Truthfully, Jack isn’t sure what to believe. He’s never been a religious person, survival on Boeshane in his early years was hard work and people put all their efforts in surviving the summer heat and getting enough food for the cold winters. Religion was the last thing on their mind. There were some myths about how to get better crops by praying to the essence of the planet, or finding water by giving offerings to the Goddess of the three moons. His family never really took part in any of that and then later when he’d left he’d discovered a universe full of myths, legends and thousands of faiths. He’d chosen no faith but he’d loved to hear the mythology of different places. It was during those studies he’d discovered the legends of the Time Lords and the Time War/or as they called it the War in Heaven. Off course some of those myths had been based on fact while others expanded into ridiculousness.

*The pack,* the Tardis answers abstractly. Not what Jack wanted to hear but it was a start.

*Theta and the Master are on board?* he tries to clarify.

*Yes...but hell is descending.”

Jack freezes not sure he’s heard correctly and not understanding what she is referring to. 

*You must go to the heart, Immortal. Ask your question there and see the truth.*

“I don’t understand!” Jack shouts angry now and completely mystified. What the fuck is going on?! He’s about to ask again but his thoughts are interrupted by the ringing of a mobile phone on the console. He recognises it as his own though doesn’t remember putting it there. He answers it tentatively, “Hello?”

“Jack?”

“John!” Jack replies overjoyed to hear the sound of the human Doctor’s voice. “Something seriously freaky is happening in here.”  
“You’ve locked the door, are you all okay?”

“I need to keep everyone out at the moment,” Jack informs him, running a shaking hand though his hair relieved that something finally makes sense. “Theta and the Master have both been in trance states, but when they awoke they didn’t seem to recognise anything.”

“Yes, I thought as much,” John sighs. “I think something is on board the Tardis Jack, something has infiltrated her and is affecting all of you. You might be least effected purely because of your age, the Doctor and the Master are both over a thousand years old, their live forces are far more powerful along with their mental abilities. That might be the problem. I think something is breaking through not the physical plane but the metaphysical.”

“The Menti Celesti?” Jack asks hearing John nervously clear is throat.

“I don’t know...Jack, I lost faith in my gods a long time ago...well, my original donator did. After the Time War he prayed and begged to be heard, but there was nothing Jack. They are gone, the Guardians, the Eternals whatever you want to call them have left this plane never to return.”

“What if you’re wrong? What if they are coming back?”

“If they are, might they be as twisted as the Time War made my people?”

“Okay, let’s focus on something else. How are they getting into the Tardis, I thought it was in like it’s own micro universe.”

“I don’t...I am so stupid!” John yells making Jack wince as he pulls the phone away from his ear. “Stupid and human me, I should have thought...”

“John tell me!” Jack isn’t sure what John is doing but his voice is fading and becoming a little hysterical until he wonders if the human Doctor even knows he’s there.

“Oh, sorry Jack. The Eye. It has to be the Eye of Harmony. Back at the end of the Time War when I enclosed that last day in the Moment I needed a power source. The Eye is the most powerful source in existence; it was also available to move to the Tardis because unlike other sources it stands outside of history – for millennium it’s stood outside of the Time Lines. It’s was so large it needed a fold in a space Mirco-universe to contain it. I moved it from the Citadel to the Tardis; she has two hearts now, her own sentience and the Eye. However, it’s dangerous Jack. The Eye is no longer balanced against Gallifrey, yet it cannot be destroyed so it was the only place I could keep it without anyone finding or misusing it. The thing is that when Rassilon was creating the Eye he did a test run and tore a hole in the fabric of space time, that tear enabled the great vampires to come through into this universe. The Eye is a power source but sometimes it can also be used as a doorway.”

“Great,” Jack moans, slumping down onto the floor and pressing his head against the cold metal of the console itself. His whole body is shaking and he’s so afraid. “There are three gods; Time is the last...is she coming for me?” Jack asks John hearing his gasp of surprised and the stuttered answer.

“I don’t know. I don’t know what they are Jack! They might be wraiths, ghosts, something from beyond this universe and its related dimensions. I just don’t know!”

“John what happens if I pass out and I change as my mates have? Can the Tardis keep us in here? Could we escape?”

“I don’t know...” there is real pain in John’s voice and Jack can hear his fears echoed back.

“We need to leave,” Jack decides. “You have to help me John, before anything else happens I have to get the Tardis off Earth and away from everyone.”

“Jack!” John cries, “that might not be the best idea! The Tardis travels in the Vortex and whatever is in there with you be able to use that to their advantage. You could be lost in the void between worlds!”

“I have to take that chance,” Jack whispers. His apprehension is rising and he’s getting the sensation that something is looking for him. He’s right, Time is trying to find him but before that happens he has to dematerialise the Tardis. He pushes away the unreasonable fears and concentrates on the job at hand. John starts speaking to him, guiding him to set the co-ordinates for vortex travel and hopefully send her into deep space far away from any civilisations. When that has been set in motion, Jack can sense the Goddess coming for him and he says he’s last goodbyes.

“John, take care of the team.” 

With that everything goes black.


	3. Gallifrey maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After facing off with the Menti Celesti Jack discovers a terrible truth and has to face the unknown to find his Pack Mates.

“Gray! Gray!” He cannot run fast enough, his legs hurt but still he’s too slow. Gray is lost to him again. 

“No!” Jack screams falling into the dusty ground, screaming for all he’s worth, but he cannot change this outcome.

“Please, don’t please...” Jack shivers at the sight of his mate, his beloved Doctor as he’s bound into the mind probe, his body broken and bleeding but they don’t listen to his pleads and just continue in their destructive work. Soon there will be screaming and crying and Jack cannot face it.

“Don’t leave me!”

“Stop this!” Jack screams into the darkness of the cell, knowing where they are and refusing to look at the naked bleeding Doctor on the floor. “I know who you are – Time. Is this what you do, show me all the things I cannot change!”

The scene changes again and to his surprise Jack finds himself standing in the middle of Hub where next to him is a black shadowed figure.

“I just show you all the things you wish you could have changed.”

“There is a big difference between wishing and being able to,” Jack snapped back, trying to scrub the terrible images from his mind. They were the greatest yearnings of his hearts that he could have changed the past, saved Gray and rescued the Doctor from his own personal hell, but they were impossible dreams and he could do neither. “What do you want? I’m guessing my mates turned the other two down, so now it’s my turn?”

“Hmmm,” Time muses and strokes a finger across the glass of a partition. The glass cracks and crumbles into dust in her wake.   
“You are not the choice I would have made, Jack Harkness. Your existence defies me. You are wrong.”

“Tough, I’m not helping you either.”

“You haven’t heard my offer. In his Seven Regeneration the Doctor became my champion, but after a time he listened to me less and less and in the end only Pain could reach him. He was offered a deal but he refused and now my people are gone. Those we created to protect our reality are no more and that is all his fault.”

“No, it’s the Dalek’s fault. It’s Rassilon’s fault.” Jack was angry now since he’d seen the terrible images of the Time War inside the Doctor’s memories. Sometimes nightmares couldn’t hold back the mental touch between mates and even the Master at times would see the devastation he’d witnessed once again. “They are gone and I’m sorry but you can’t bring them back.”

“There are three Time Lord’s. Three would could be the next Menti Celesti; Pain, Death and Time. You have the ability to become gods, to take the Time Lord people on the path they should have achieved had Rassilon not interfered with his ideals of perfection. You could bring them back, better than they were with the same love of pack and family as yours. They would have power over the Web of Time and be protectors and guardians of the timelines.”

“I’m sorry,” Jack whispered even as his heart ached to say yes. He wanted to, he wanted to accept the offer and bring back a wonderful culture that would protect all life, but it felt wrong. He couldn’t put it in words just what was wrong. The offer didn’t have a sense of authenticity behind it and in end it would do more harm than good. Maybe no one should have the power of the Menti Celesti or a new breed of Time Lord. That chapter of the universe was ending and sometimes, in Jack’s personal experience, trying to bring back what was past wasn’t the right choice.

“I can’t.” Jack repeated turning away from the dark shadow expecting more horrors and pain, but in a flash of light he was back, lying on the Tardis console floor alone. The lighting had been dimmed and he wondered how long he’d been unconscious. A quick check of the time made him freeze - forty-eight hours. He’d been out for two days! 

Jack groans as his whole body throbs with aches and pain, it certainly didn’t feel like he got a good rest during those two days. He pushes himself off the floor and runs a hand through his hair...

“What the fuck!” Jack stares at the appendage before him. It’s his hand, directed by his thoughts but it doesn’t look like it should. In the place of pale human skin there is a covering of thick midnight fur encasing his clawed hand; his digits are longer - an extra inch or so with greater dexterity than human. His eyes follow his hand down to the wrist, noting the heavy muscles once again wrapped with thick dark fur. He’s afraid to look but knows he has too, so his eyes move down his body, taking in the changes. He’s not human but still basic humanoid in shape. The thick fur covers his naked body, sleek and soft, but it doesn’t remind him of dog fur or any other earth creature. It’s almost like...a dolphin. It feels sleek, a little oily and like the Dolphin who were made to cut through water, his flesh is made to cut through...air? Time? 

It takes him a little while to get the full picture of his new form. He’s taller than before, his legs have a large bent stifle that makes him over seven feet in height when fully stretched. He’s not sure how he feels about it but he has a tail, it’s forked at the end, the two points splitting of half way up the length but they are flexible and appear to have a full range of moment. He tests the tail spreading it against the floor, where to his surprise it takes his weight easily, the prongs stabilising him like a third leg. Like many furred animals, his lower regions are hidden by a covering sheave of skin. He can peel the skin back a little to view the heavily ridged cock within, but the feather light touch caused him serious arousal, so he leaves it while feeling a little breathless and weak. He decides to defer that discovery until later where he would hopefully have two mates to assist him. Jack has left his face until last. Never let it be said that he didn’t admit that he was a little vain because he is and he’s terrified to see the change. However, he is humanoid shaped so maybe it won’t be that bad...oh please, he begs don’t let it be that bad.

It takes a second or two for him to get used to his bent legs and tail, but Jack pushes his body to its feet and stands there a moment assessing his balance and strength. He stretches his legs, feeling the power behind the stifle and wonders how far he could jump. Then he yelps as he hits his head against the bottom side of a monitor since he’s not accustomed to the added height. Walking appears easier with the addition of a tail for balance and soon he’s reached the pilot seat, where he finds a small mirror hidden away in a pocket. His fingers aren’t accustomed to holding something so small, but finds that his thumb has extended dexterity and it can curl around the object he’s holding. 

With trepidation he holds up the mirror and beholds his face. Okay, the black fur is a bit of a shock but he’s not completely freaking out. His face appears much as before, though covered with sleek fur, and his hair is longer than before, falling in dark waves down his back which gives him a nice touch. His eyes are blue like the human him, but wider and with a second eyelid that opens and closes in the opposite direction. It takes a little getting used to but as he blinks his eyelids in different combinations, his sight changes. He sees more than any human, even more maybe than a modern Time Lord. One second he can see infra-red, then x-ray like, and lastly another sight with time sensitivity. He has to gaze at himself with that one because his dark form slips away to be replaced by waves of energy, and he appears to be made of glass where inside he can see...his bio-data. He wonders how he knows that but with the change in his body it appears to have awakened the ancient memories in his ancestral DNA. The more time he spends like this the more his mind is awakening to his body’s possibilities. He closes his eyes returning the room to normal. 

The rest of his features are human like, he has a nose which is a little longer than human, but his jaw appears larger which could account for that. He opens his mouth, frightened by the sight of fangs and the forked tongue that flicks out. He does get the shivers at that and he cannot help but consider human mythology concerning demons and devils. He shouldn’t really; just because you look a certain way doesn’t make you something else. Hell, he should know this being raised in the 51st Century! He quickly closes his mouth and suddenly grins at his spots his ears – I have Vulcan ears! He giggles, feeling a little dizzy with his discoveries. It takes a while for him to calm back down but finally after some deep breaths he puts the mirror aside and considers his next move.

*Child, have you finished observing yourself?*

The voice makes him jump and it takes a second to realise that the Tardis is talking to him. She doesn’t sound as she did before, her voice is far stronger in his head and he can feel the essence of her just from her voice. Her energy is immense and flicking his eyes around the room he can see the animations of her power. He also notes something else – this sentience, unlike the ship’s shell is ancient.

*I did not lie when I said the first Gallifreyan’s created my spark of life,* the Tardis chills him. *This form might be of a TARDIS but the first spark was something more. It echoes back to the dark times before the universe was created. My mother, the Matrix created me.*

“I thought the Matrix was a computer...” Jack trails off as new information fills his mind, his ancestral memories are awakening once again with new knowledge. He sees the Matrix – her bio-data and immense mind. He sees Rassilon and the other Matrix lords, but more than that he sees the essence of her reaching back to the beginning of the universe. He sees two children, two boys...but not really in any form yet, but they change and grow at an extreme rate. Faces flash before him, Gallifreyan ones like his own and then he recognises Rassilon as he was that first time, before the Time lord became as Jack recognised them. The other, the firey brother at his side is torn down by Rassilon over and over, but he keeps coming back stronger until finally two faces appear before him. The Doctor and Rassilon.

“What does this mean?” Jack cries his head throbbing because he really doesn’t understand exactly what he is seeing.

*Two entities – two first ones. They should have worked together, instead fuelled with greed the one who will become Rassilon killed his brother, but the Matrix kept bringing him back. It was his destiny to create balance, but Rassilon didn’t want that he wanted order and control. He could never destroy his brother just as he could not be destroyed, since they aren’t flesh but conceptual entities. However, they become bound to the bio-Data of the Time Lords and so they keep taking that form. They should have walked the path of balance creating a shining world that guarded universal values and life. After the Time War the Council Guardians left this plane, they no longer protect the life cycles of the two first ones nor can they prevent their actions. Now Rassilon can finally kill his brother and create his own deluded but magnificent destiny as the destroyer of existence.*

Jack holds up a hand as he slumps to the ground once again, curling his body into itself and wrapping his tail around his legs. It’s a strange position but he feels comforted by it. His head throbs with the new information, but it’s not just the Tardis’s words – she is transmitting images and things that are so alien to him and so beyond his limited understanding. He was born human, damnit, these new ancestral memories are foreign to him.

*Indeed you are young child, but you must try to understand. What came through the eye is not the Menti Celesti.*

“It’s Rassilon...in his non-corporal form.”

*The last day of the Time War, when Rassilon failed to bring Gallifrey back into the universe he tore his Time Lord body apart, sending his essence back into the Matrix and there he lodged his spirit into the Eye. Since he’d created it he’d already has a link to its energy. When the Doctor put the Moment in place timelocking that last day, he brought the essence of the Eye here and with it Rassilon. Remember that time isn’t always cause and effect, sometimes, especially when time has been fractured as in the Time War the order of events are not logical.*

She’s got that right, Jack considers. The Eye was taken before Rassilon returned himself back into pure essence but he has to accept her at her word. The Tardis is ancient and knows far more about the mysteries of time than he does.

“Okay, we have Rassilon on board. What does he want?”

*He’s cut my access to the Eye and so I am trapped here in my single heart. He used the images of Gallifreyan mythology to try and influence both the Master and Doctor. They resisted and so he has activated the ancestor cell in your bio-data to change you back into this earlier form. This was the original form of Gallfireyans .*

“Right...you’re making my head throb again.” Jack suddenly remembers an earlier conversation that occurred between the Master and John back at the coffee shop when they were dealing with the Krillitane. “John accused the Master of changing Theta’s DNA...but he said something like he’s becoming. Do you know what that meant?”

*Theta isn’t part of the first one. That bio-data is original and true Gallifreyan. The Doctor is the one linked to the past and his destiny. Theta isn’t.*  
“I don’t understand...” Jack sighs. “Theta is the Doctor...they share the same body.”

*Yes...but the Time Lord body has layers of bio-data, ancestral information, physical attributes, the immortality virus – all these things and more are in his body. The personality is based on that first one, each time a child was born the bio-data was influenced by the Matrix to ensure the first one was reborn into a physical body. However, the Doctor’s body this time around has bio-data not from Gallifrey but human too. *

“What!” This is the first time Jack has ever heard of this and wonders what she meant.

*The Doctor’s was twice born. First he was created in the looms but the crime his father committed was to introduce that loomed foetus into a human woman. Therefore his bio-data has been transmuted and his personality was injected with human traits. This isn’t the same way each dimension’s Doctor came to be, but here it was. In John Noble’s timeline it was slightly different, but the end result is the same.*

“You’re saying that human part created Theta?” Jack asks not sure if the question even makes sense to him.

*It allowed the Doctor to create a second identity. Theta is ancient Gallifrey but he’s been endowed with human emotions. It is why the Pack bond between you is so powerful. Theta loves purely and without greed or desire. He has no wish for power or control, since all he needs is the pack to survive.*

“The Master said he wasn’t an individual.”

*Yes. The first Neanderthal Gallfreyans evolved in Pack status and their minds were in constant telepathic entrelacement. Only a few were born as individuals with the power to shield their minds from telepathic or other pisonic powers. It was these few that really started to build a civilisation coming philosophers, scientists and explores.*

“That’s why Theta doesn’t like being separated from our minds.”

*Exactly and it is Theta who can save you now. He can resist the First one because he has no link to Rassilon. His time sensitivity could have warned him of coming danger and tried to help by changing his DNA.*

“Theta did this!” Jack yells with excitement, jumping and almost falling over again when he suddenly remembered his tail. He regained his balance and leaned against the pilot chair. The change in his centre of gravity was truly off putting at times and the damn tail seemed to have a life of its own.

*That is my belief too...but Jack, beyond this room I cannot help you. Rassilon controls everything else. I have influence over the dematerialisation and co-ordinations but soon he will break though my barriers and will dominate this ship completely.*

“I have to find Theta.” Jack decides, sensing the Tardis agree inside his mind. He doesn’t understand all that she’s told him and really hasn’t the time to consider it more. If Rassilon controls this time machine Jack doesn’t even want to think about the damage he could do with it. Without the Doctor as protector of morality, Rassilon will have free reign to do what he wants. Maybe this was why he wanted the Doctor destroyed and not dead, to rid himself of the essence of his brother and eternal enemy. Jack took a deep breath, centring himself and knew he had to push his concerns aside at the moment. He had a new body, unknown reactions and he has to find Theta in a ship which could be the size of your average universe...great!

*Be safe Child.*

Jack nods towards the console touched by her consideration but knows of her love for her pilot. They share a bond just as the Doctor does with his mates, but she’s been a constant over so many years and without him Jack wondered if she would have any purpose. Over the centuries they have become part of each other. Jack tests his balance again, bouncing on his legs and decides it’s now or never. With trepidation he opens the door leading deeper into the Tardis and gasps...this wasn’t want he expected.

Before him was a sea of red grass, swaying silver trees and above was an orange sky. Not a room, but what appeared to be a whole world! How the hell do I find him? Jack cried with despair. Very slowly, Jack began to notice differences from the Gallifrey he’d seen in other visions from his mates and the one around him. From what he understood during the Doctor’s time the planet was in the middle of an ice age and there was snow even on the low grounds. Here there was none. In fact before him was a whole visa of plants, creatures and life. This was not a planet in the ravages of an ice age. 

He walked out into the grass only to suddenly remember the door but as he turned back any sign of an exit was gone and behind as before there was nothing but fields. 

“Fuck!” Jack yells wondering if his first step had brought them all to their doom. How the hell does he get back to the Tardis? Even if he does find Theta how does he...

Jack paused and sniffed the air; he blinked his advanced eyes surprised to see swirling time around him, and a warning of danger. Something was coming. Over a distant hill he spotted a large dark patch moving over the fields coming directly towards him. Jack considered his position; new alien body with no weapons wasn’t a good place to start so he chose his second option – run. Thankfully the new body was damn fast and he crossed the fields heading towards a stone ridge where his excellent eyesight was telling there were caves in which he could hide. He didn’t look back but could feel the beast advancing towards him...so fast and close. For a second, he expected to feel the sharp talons tear into his back but out of nowhere a black arrow whizzed past his head and thunked as it hit the creature behind him. There was a yell, a scream and Jack could feel time tearing around him. Oh my gods, he thought, there are others! Jack didn’t have time to consider what was happening because seconds later another arrow was flying towards him. He’d tried to change direction but his legs went out from under him and he landed hard. He collapsed with a cry of pain as the arrow impacted with his shoulder. He’d fallen awkwardly, hitting his head on the stony ground and Jack lost consciousness.

****

When Jack awakened it took a moment for him to remember where he was. It was also incredibly strange to awaken to find oneself in a strange alien body which took him a few moments to readjust. After remembering who and what he was, Jack opened his eyes and gazed around a dimly lit cave. There were glowing crystals around the perimeter instead of candles and they gave a strange slightly yellow glow. Some were different colours but these weren’t illuminated. Looking around he started to notice that he appeared to be in some type of medicine cave? There were drying herbs tied to long strings that crisscrossed the ceiling, a fire pit at the centre with a cauldron and around the walls were weapons, staffs, and what looked like the very start of primitive technology. He recognised them immediately, because they had the same shiny black metal look as Theta built technology with. He was lying on a bed of furs next to the warm fire and as he tried to rise he cried out in startled pain.  
With careful claws he touches his shoulder and was surprised to find a poultice pressed to the wound. It smelt disgusting but appeared to be quickly healing the wound. He was fortunate the arrow had only given him a single deep cut because he’d seen nothing like them before; they were made from unbreakable metal with wicked serrated edges.

*Name yourself! You are not Pack!” 

The words made Jack jump and he turned to find a very old Gallifreyan standing in the doorway of the cave. His hair was streaked with white, platted with beads and reached down nearly to his knees. In his hand he had a long staff with a strange glowing star like crystal at the centre. Jack noted small pieces of technology attached to staff and it was obviously a symbol of his position.

“Jack!” Jack answered but the strange alien just growled at him not understanding his spoken words. 

*Jack.* he tried again, this time using his telepathy which to his surprise was stronger than before. He’d never been the strongest one of the pack when it came to psionic abilities, but in this form they had doubled in strength.

*You are not pack...Yet my son saved you. He says you are a Timeripper.*

Timeripper? Jack wondered what that meant, but suddenly remembered his abilities with folding time to move faster as he’s tried to outrun the creature so assumed it was in reference to that. He’d not thought about it at the time, he’d just wanted to run as fast as he could from a creature who clearly wanted to eat him. 

*My mates are lost...* Jack started and then gasped as another Gallifreyan appeared at the old man’s elbow. Theta! Jack could only stare, his mouth falling open and the old man became aware of his distraction.

*My son – the Visionary.* Theta stepped into the room and Jack felt his body instantly respond. He’s beautiful; Jack decided staring at the tall sleek body and amazing brown eyes. His fur wasn’t as black as Jacks, but a dark brown which lightened on his chest and under his chin. His hair was long, wrapped with beads and feathers like native Americans Jack had seen in old movies. In his hand he held a staff like his father but instead of a glowing crystal there was a sphere that pulsed with life and energy.   
Theta’s eyes caught his, surprised and then he looked down as if blushing.

*Forgive me,* Jack started his eyes fixated on Theta, *I have lost my mates, my pack and your son is...so familiar.*  
*My son is unmated--*

*Father!* Jack had to smile at the indignant sound Theta made to his father over his marital status. Jack could swear he was blushing more and desperately wished to touch the boy. He seemed so young, like a boy just coming into manhood and responsibility. He didn’t have the Doctor’s eyes, Jack realised noting the difference. Theta’s eyes were so young, inexperienced and so unlike the ancient eyes of the Doctor. Was this Theta without the Doctor’s influence? 

*Rest, you are welcome to the pack Timeripper. We have lost many warriors to the Dark powers and our pack has suffered greatly.*

*Dark Powers?* Jack asked.

*The followers of Death. We prayed to Time and her sisters, and she has brought you to me...us.* Jack had to hold back a moan of desire as he heard more of Theta’s voice. It was one he knew so well, had heard so often and he desperately wanted to share that mind once again but the bond with his mates was silent.

*My son, care for the warrior. Timeripper, we are celebrating the dragon meat you helped bring us. Come later to eat and...celebrate.* The old man gives his son a look which has the boy blushing again and flicking his tail in agitation. Jack wondered what ‘celebration’ could mean for these people.

*Thank you...Elder,* Jack replied pleased that he had chosen the correct address for the old man. He nodded to Jack and then left leaving them alone.

*Hurt!* Theta cried noticing the poultice that Jack had removed from his shoulder, now lying on the bed. He knelt at Jack’s side, checking his wound with gentle fingers.

*I am well,* Jack reassured him as Theta gazed at the healed wound. 

*You twist time as well as rip?* Theta exclaimed studying the strange warrior before him. Usually you only had one gift but this fine warrior had powers Theta had never seen before, he could feel it. That was his gift. He was called a visionary, he saw the working of time and could use that energy to create new ideas. New technology was his gift to his pack and already bringing them out of the caves with new developments and equipment. His father had been overjoyed when his young son showed these gifts, for visionaries were few, less than clever thinkers who called themselves individuals. Theta sat back, satisfied the man was healed and looked into his face once again. He blushed brightly, his fur rippling as he looked into the unique shinning blue eyes. For the first time, Theta felt a stirring at his groin as he took in the man’s scent, features and mental touch. His voice was so warm inside his head as though this strange warrior knew him. His body was powerful and very attractive to Theta. He was beautiful, strong dark with a very long agile tail...and he’d heard rumours about men with long tails...

*You are unmated?* Jack managed to ask while unable to take his eyes of the Gallifreyan beside him.

*Yes...I have been an adult for five years now...I have position in the pack...You could have me...*

“Oh fuck,” Jack growled making Theta look at him strangely as he spoke out loud.

*You desire me?* Theta asked unsure if he’d offended the strange warrior from the unknown growling sounds he made. *I believe fate has chosen you for me...* 

Jack didn’t know if to cry or scream. Theta’s words were like a balm over him, chasing away his fears and giving him peace with just a touch of his mind. He wanted to act, to claim this beautiful boy but he was also terrified of doing that. Was his senses wrong? Was he being influenced by Rassilon to betray his pack and mates by taking this young visionary? Yet, every particle of his being screamed that this was Theta. That this was his mate. He was so confused and yet as those amber brown eyes stared into his he knew he couldn’t resist. With a shaking hand Jack reached out and stroked the soft cheek, feeling the warmth from the boy before him and the tingling of sensation as they touched. Oh, it felt like his lost lover too. He smelt just like him and Jack desperately wanted to know if he tasted the same too.

*You don’t know me,* Jack whispered staring into those amber eyes unable to turn away. Every sense he had was screaming that this was Theta – this was his lover and mate. And he wanted desperately to stake his claim. To take his mate, to touch that flesh, to join with him in body and mind.

*Fate has chosen,* Theta answers with a caressing touch that beckons and seduces as it flows into Jack’s mind. The Immortal shivers at the gentle caress of this thoughts, which suddenly strengthens as Theta surges forward in youthful expectation.   
*Hush, young one, * Jack purrs stroking the soft cheek more firmly and giving up fighting against his burning need for the boy next to him. He doesn’t want to stop it. He wants his mate back in his mind, the bond wrapped around his essence and to be finally complete again. He pulled the trembling Theta into his arms, pressing their bodies together as Jack felt his cock start to harden. They knelt, moving nearer until their groins touched, their chests and then their arms enfolded. Jack breathed deep of the tender flesh of Theta’s neck, smelling his essence and life force. He licked and sucked at the pulse point feeling the power of his beloved’s beating hearts. The boy trembled in his arms, but Theta returned his embrace strong and true. He pressed his nose to Jack’s neck, taking deep breaths of that scent that had Jack moaning in rapture. It was more than scenting, it was like Theta had tasted of his very essence in that action.

*Theta,* he cried, his mind reaching out as he felt his cock start to emerge out from its protective sheath. His lover moaned into his ear, licking his neck, and stroking just the same way as Jack’s hands travelled over his body. He rubbed against the Gallifreyan stimulating his cock to fully harden. The hard swollen ridges moved the protective flap aside and their long cocks thrust forward. The sudden rush of hormones and emotions startled Jack as he started to become sexually aroused. They hadn’t never been this powerful before as his cock throbbed to be inside his mate. He could feel each and every ridge throbbing with life and need wanting to be pushed inside Theta’s tight passage.

Jack couldn’t help quickly looking at his monster of an erection with its wide ridges and fur that looked like barbs. I’m a cat! Jack thought almost hysterically until he stroked his length surprised to find that the barbs were in fact flexible and soft to the touch.

*Alpha cock,* Theta observed and Jack whined as a clawed hand stroked the throbbing length. He growled at the sensation the feeling of Theta’s skin against the ridges and the flexing of the barbs. Jack wasn’t sure what Theta meant by Alpha cock but the base was definitely wider than it had been just moments ago, and Jack suddenly wondered if he’d knot inside in his mate. That thought alone nearly made him come and he gripped Theta’s impressive length firmly, making his mate moan with submission. Theta’s head dropped back, displaying his throat as Jack pulled on the hard length and he knew it was time to stake his claim. He licked the long line of flesh, feeling Theta’s heartbeats under his tongue before pushing him onto his hands and knees. Theta went willing, panting with desire as he shoved his butt up and spread the long legs far apart. Jack groaned at the sight, moving to kneel behind his lover as he wrenched the hips close and shoved his knees between Theta’s legs. Theta yelped with the stretch, his chest and shoulders were pushed into the ground where he’d not have ability to move or reject Jack’s thrusts. He didn’t want to protest, he wanted to be claimed by the fierce warrior long and hard. He’d waited his whole life for this moment when he would be one with his soul mate.

Jack’s claws were sharp and firm, but he did no damage as he spread the pert cheeks of Theta’s bottom apart. Between the cheeks his scent increased and Jack’s mouth filled with saliva wanting to taste. He leaned down, pressing the flat of his forked tongue against the warm flesh. Theta wailed with the touch, the scent of desire in the room forever increasing as their mating got forever nearer. Jack found the tight tiny pucker with his tongue and pressed against it, moaning when Theta’s internal lubricant exploded over his taste buds. His wicked tongue, longer and stronger than a human’s forced its way into his mate, feeling the virgin tightness that had him snarling with pleasure. For a Gallfireyan in this time, sex was an integral part of mating and that first joining created the seed of a full bond between the two mates.

*Theta! Beloved one!* Jack cried forcing his clever, long tongue deeper into his lover, pushing past the tight opening and finding his swollen gland. Fresh juice filled his mouth and he pushed deeper wanting to claim every inch of Theta’s passage. It was so hot, tight, wet and welcoming. So completely his.

*Join with me!* Theta begged and Jack couldn’t refuse. Using his time twisting abilities he rushed forward, shoving Theta’s legs apart and mounted him. They both cried out as Jack’s cock tore into his mate’s, splitting him open even with the little preparation. Jack’s hips thrust into his lover, savagely and hard but Theta arched into him begging for more. This was all that Theta hoped mating would be, fierce and hot; claiming and demanding. It demanded his whole surrender as Jack established his entitlement to his body. It was no longer his own but his mate’s, just as his mate belonged to him.

*MINE!* Jack screamed wondering if the whole damn pack could hear him but he didn’t care. He thrust harder, pounding into the tight, throbbing channel as he claimed his mate. To Jack’s complete surprise his cock started to throb, the ridges expanding further and for the first time he knotted. Theta screamed with delight, arching up into him as he bared his throat for Jack’s mouth. Jack’s instincts knew what he should do, so bearing his fangs he attacked the tender flesh and bit down, tearing the skin and tasting the hot blood of his mate for the first time (in this body). 

Theta was screaming with him, loud snarling growls that filled the room as his mate’s knot split him in two. He’d never felt this type of passion before and it was beyond any adolescent imaginings. He’d seen and heard other mated pairs but never thought it would be as this. It was like his whole life-force, his entire essence was being pierced by Jack. It hurt but at the same time he’d never felt so magnificent. When his Alpha started to knot inside him, he cried out louder panting with pleasure until finally he was bit and claimed as mate. He came long and hard, his cock pulsing onto the bed below him as Jack continued to thrust into this tight channel. His vision swam as Jack’s mind touched his, the powerful Gallifreyan was binding their minds together in a full mating bond and Theta was overwhelmed by the pleasure of the act. He collapsed back into his mate’s arms, breathing deeply and heavy until finally the knot started to pull free from him. Theta moaned letting his mate spread him on the bed and moved down, licking his spine until he found the dripping hole. A hot tongue lapped at his heated flesh, making him moan with pleasure and he pushed his ass up into the demanding mouth.

*Behave,* his mate snarled slapping his cock and he relaxed once again. Finally satisfied he was clean and well on the way to a second orgasm, Jack withdrew from his Mate’s body and leaned against him.

*Bite me, young one. Make this bond complete.*

Theta blushed shyly surprised by the depth of bond offered by his mate, but unwilling to refuse. He’d been waiting for this man, he had known that much as soon as he’d seen him running from the Dragon. This was the one he was meant for, but deep inside there was still this strange sensation of being incomplete. Jack pulled him close, lying on his side and letting Theta twist around him. Their tails was the last to entwine and Jack gasped with pleasure at the touch. They were both hard again, entangled together and they started to rock gently, rubbing fur against fur, sex against sex as Jack drew his young lover’s head to his neck.

*Soon,* he whispered feeling both of their passion heighten as they climbed towards orgasm. At his peak, Theta bit his mate, breaking the flesh and claiming his lover. Blood flowed into his mouth, strange tasting but Theta ignored the difference because this was Jack and they were now one.

*Theta. Mine,* Jack purred kissing his mate as he stretched sleepily and curled around the long form. Theta’s reply was nothing but a wave of love and affection but it was enough as the both slipped into a restful sleep.

****

It wasn’t long after that an embarrassed youth woke them to come to the evening feast. Theta had blushed fiercely which was amazing under that dark fur, after being discovered still stained by their joining. The youth had given a yelp at the sight of Theta’s glowing eyes but had run off laughing to spread the happy news.

*Don’t be embarrassed beloved,” Jack calmed him, stroking down the long spine and making his young mate shiver with delight. Theta had licked his face with such tenderness that to Jack it felt like they were kissing as humans, until he rested their foreheads together in a recognised Time Lord embrace. Jack sighed with bliss as their minds touched though the bond and for the first time since all this started he felt calm and at peace. Still he worried for the Master, but recognised that they had to take this one step at a time. At least he’d found their centre and knew that with Theta at his side, the quest for the Master was certainly more positive. The Master would be drawn to their mate, just as he was. Soon they will be one again and Jack ached for that time. 

*Master?* Theta questioned picking up on Jack’s stray thought.

*One of my pack,* Jack informed him. *I am searching for him...if he survived, but I have no idea where he could be.* ‘Or when’, Jack’s added silently. 

*I grieve with you my mate, to be torn from your pack...* Theta shuddered in his arms as if that position was for him worse than death. In a way Jack decided it was. The Tardis has been right, Theta needed a pack or a mind attached to his. He couldn’t be alone for that would have been worse than death. Jack wondered about their situation in a new light. The Tardis provided for her crew, had Theta finding him lost and alone somehow mentally constructed his pack to ensure he wouldn’t be. Could these people be phantoms of Theta’s mind created by the power of the Tardis, or indeed the Eye of Harmony? Now, however, Jack had mated with him once again. Providing a powerful bond that would last the rest of their lives and ensuring that Theta would never be alone again.

I’m so sorry you were alone, Jack contemplated stroking his mate, and you must have been terrified. His anger at Rassilon and the Menti Celesti only grew with that thought. He’d hurt Theta in trying to trick the Doctor and that pissed Jack off completely. Jack had never felt such anger like this, deep and burning inside his soul as though he could tear the whole planet apart to get to the bastard. He’d made Theta feel abandoned and that was unforgiveable.

*My mate, we must join the pack.* Jack slowly became aware that Theta was once again speaking to him, and trying to disengage from his mate. Jack smiled at the young man, love shining in his eyes as he gave him a quick lick on the cheek. Theta giggled and licked back, but then caught himself.

*You are distracting!* he proclaimed making Jack laugh as Theta pushed him away. He only watched as his mate brought out a pitcher of water and produced a small bowl. He set them down before Jack and bent his head waiting for his mate to wash before him. Jack did so, using a cloth provided and wiped his softening cock. Then he reached for his lover, lifting his head and running the cloth over his cum streaked stomach.

*You are my equal,* Jack told him but could tell Theta didn’t understand yet. How could he? Being so young and inexperienced meant he couldn’t be the equal of a warrior like Jack. For now he let it rest, but hoped in time Theta would reach that point where he and Jack had been before Rassilon’s interference. The Master was their Alpha, but the bond between them had been created as equals, neither one stronger than the other. Jack had loved that union with the Doctor and wished now Theta accepted him so. He wished to speak to him, to ask his advice, but he needed to give the young man time to adjust to the bond and maybe a mental push to remember who he really was.

After being cleaned up, Theta took up his staff and shyly held out his hand to his mate. Jack responded to the intimate gesture with a smile and let his lover draw him out of the cave and into the labyrinth of an underground city. People were bustling about, getting cubs together along with the elder members of the tribe. Jack remembered what the Elder had told him, they were celebrating the downing of a Dragon. Such a celebration appeared to include the whole pack who would share in this feast. On the way, many stopped to bless Theta and his new mating bond, making his lovely mate blush all the more. Jack hadn’t worked out how he did it, but he adored the exquisite glow it created on his cheeks and chest.

Finally after many interruptions and well wishers, they reached a main hall, which was in fact a cavernous area with an arching roof which could have been miles high above them. Jack instantly dubbed it the Cathedral of Caves for it was indeed mystical in size and beauty. He was astonished by the immensity of the place and noticed the crystals all around the walls, growing out of what appeared to be porous stone. There were so many different colours, all shining brightly filling the hall with warmth and life. As Theta passed the entrance he reached out to the wall and stroked a purple crystal which suddenly blazed into glowing colour. He waited patiently for Jack to do the same, which he did nervously wondering how to make the crystals glow. To his surprise as he touched it he felt a shift in the time waves around this place and his red crystal brightened like all the rest. He smiled as Theta took his hand and pulled him deeper into the mass of people.

*My people, great news my son is mated!* Jack hadn’t realised they had reached Theta’s father until the proclamation was made. He found himself blushing just as Theta did as his young lover pressed against his side. The Elder was smiling and sharing blessings with the men and women around him. Many started a drumming sound and Jack gasped with surprise. It was the drumbeat of four. The sound the Master had been infected with from the age of eight and drove him into insanity. Many were thumping their chests with a balled hand, a beat of two followed by another beat of two. The heartbeat of a Time Lord. Yet, this wasn’t a bad thing, it appeared to be a way to honour or celebrate the news of his mating. Jack anxiously returned the motion which made many more laugh and bless him before Theta drew him down to a cushion beside a low table. Jack’s mouth watered at the sight of all the steaming meat. It was bloody and fresh, but appeared to have been warmed slightly to make it body temperature. The human half of him was disgusted, but the feral side sniffed the air and wanted to devour it.

*A double blessing my people. Celebrate with me the meat of the Dragon and the mating of my son.* The Elder shouted and everyone dived for the food. It appeared that it was a free for all and everyone was grabbing what they could. However, parents made sure that children had enough and the elderly was given their fill too. Many laughed, danced and sang as the meal progressed and Jack was overwhelmed by the feeling of pack. He could feel those around him, their happy thoughts, their celebrations and love. Above all, he could feel Theta at his side, forever jovial and smiling (as much as a Gallifreyan could with a larger jaw and fanged mouth.) Jack pulled him close, wrapping an arm and tail around him. Theta melted into him, surrendering completely and wanted to be claimed once again. As the night wore on and cubs were taken to their beds, the adults grouped with their mates, some were just two but there were others with four, five or six bonded mates. Jack was never shy but soon the scent of passion pushed him on and he turned to his lover.

*This is my first celebration,* Theta told him blushing again. Jack smiled realising this occasion was very special to Theta because he was now a full adult before his pack, able to spend all night here and share in their joining. 

*Come here,* Jack growled, pulling Theta to him and onto his lap. Theta purred with the contact as Jack stroked his firm body. The air around them was thick with sex and Jack’s cock was quickly becoming hard. His hands stroked his mate, moving over his body as Theta joined in the exploration of his. The tender, almost shy touch burned him and Jack groaned with increased desire. *Want you,* he demanded, his hands pulling on Theta’s hips while a finger worked into the tight channel. He rubbed the gland desperately but could wait no longer for more lubrication, as he lifted his mate over his cock and guided him down so that Theta was impaled on the throbbing length. Theta wailed with pleasure, grinding down onto Jack’s cock and purring louder. Jack held him close, their mouths biting at each other, licking and tasting as Theta rode him hard. His tail too joined in the action by sliding between them and twisting around his mate’s glorious length.

Everything around Jack faded away as he and his mate became one. Their minds flowed together, their hearts beating in synch with the other as they reached paradise. Energy exploded around them and Jack cried out into the vortex, screaming his joy and hearing a soft reply. He couldn’t believe it! Koschei, he cried, but the contact was gone. He was back in Theta’s arms, wrapped in the safe comfort of his mind and dozing on the hard floor. His whole body fizzled with pleasure and he pulled his mate closer never wanting to be parted again. Everything had been taken from them, but at this second after touching Koschei’s mind Jack had never felt happier. He had Theta back, his mate was his once more and Koschei was alive somewhere. Now he just had to find them and bring them home.


	4. The Magistrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has found Theta far in Gallifrey's past, but now he must search for the Master who's lost in their future. Unfortunately, he too doesn't know who he is and what he is capable off. Not only that but a dark force is threatening to take Theta from them.

Part 4: The Magistrate

The Magistrate leaned back against his high backed chair and glowered at the people standing before him. His warriors were pitiful he decided and worthless. They brought him nothing but bad news. He looked over each before sighing loudly and waving his hand in dismissal. They quickly leave knowing their lives have been saved for one more day.

“My lord,” a priest enters his office and bows low, speaking the language of the politicians. 

*Forget that awful tongue,* the magistrate snaps at his clan member reverting back to their own language and using telepathy. *You have news?*

*I fear our spies in the northern cities report no men matching your description.*

*LEAVE!* the Magistrate screams in fury and the priest runs from his rooms. All this time, so many years he’d been looking, searching for his mates and still he couldn’t find them. He saw them in dreams, a young man with glowing amber eyes and a black sleek creature with ice blue. He was older now but still unmated because he knew he was waiting for someone, no matter how many came towards him offering him alliances or even love he could not take them. He was bound to these men and yet he didn’t even know their names.

The Gallifreyan lifted the heavy mantel of his armour from his wide shoulders, taking with it the robe and shaking his long body enjoying the freedom of air against his fur. The people of Gallifrey were changing slowly, those being born today wore less fur and he’d even heard horror stories of cubs without tails. He shuddered at the suggestion but the leaders and scientists had called it progress, a natural development of evolution. He did not see it as such; it was like their blood was being diluted and their race was no longer pure. He might not be a scientist but even he could tell from nature that evolution did not work at this speed or deprive a warrior people of their weapons. In nature only the strong survive, that was at the heart of evolution, but how could cubs be strong without tails, fangs or even claws! It was unnatural and therefore wrong. 

However, it was late and he was exhausted from another long day of governing his pack and clan. Sometimes he wished they could go back to the ancient days of the rule of Elders, but now packs were banding together as clans for the need of protection and to raise an army if war was declared. A new language had been created, a spoken word – the language of lies is what many called it, but it was hailed the diplomatic language of cooperation, even though it was mostly used just to make sure the other side knew you were declaring war on them.

His clan was one of the strongest in this region and proclaimed mastery over a large area of fields and mountain slopes rich with food and resources. Many wanted this land, but the clan was strong and had held this territory for over a millennium. Many did not wage war here, since the Magistrates were the followers of Death and Disciples of the greatest of the Menti Celesti. Many claimed they were equal but with Time as the strongest, but not his clan. Death ruled supreme. In such a family everyone had been raised as a warrior first. He’d fought wars, battles and finished fights, but over time he’d learned people listened to him and so his pack had elected him as one of the Magistrates which rule under the priests of Death and the Governor of the Mount.

Long ago his clan built homes in the caves near here but now they lived in massive stone building, built during the many leaps of progresses in technology and design over the last millennium. Some even believed that one day technology would take over everything but the Magistrate didn’t believe such rubbish. The 27 senses were enough for anything. Tonight was cold and not for the first time did he wish to have his promised mates here. All his life he’d dreamed of them, waited for them even when the priests proclaimed his visions wrong and evil he could not turn away from them. He didn’t care what anyone thought, he would wait because soon they will come.

*****

Three months and Jack was no closer to finding the Master. Not that he was actively looking, winter had drawn in quickly and he’d been stuck at the pack’s home since then. Off course he hadn’t wasted his time there. He’d spent it learning the customs and beliefs of his people and how to properly use his body. Theta had laughed at him until he’d rolled around on the ground when Jack had attempted to run and fell over his tail. He was rather annoyed with his mate, not finding it amusing as the young Visionary had, so had taken him hard until he wasn’t laughing but panting with desire.

His biggest teacher had been Theta who taught him about nature and his own body over those wonderful honeymoon months. Jack had treasured every moment they had spent together, especially when the weather had been so cold they hadn’t left the warm furs of their bed. Unfortunately, the winter snow was melting and Jack knew he’d have to start searching once again. This time thankfully it wouldn’t be alone, he’d be taking Theta with him. The Elder of the pack hadn’t been pleased but understood Jack’s desire to search for his missing pack mate. Theta off course wouldn’t leave his side and there was no way he was waiting at home for him to return. Jack had lied and promised to come back, knowing in all probability that was impossible. In the end, the old man had relented and given his blessing on their journey. So with the first days of spring they had packed their necessities and started the long trek over the hills towards Mount Perdition. 

Jack had no idea where he was taking them but day after day they walked searching as they went. At night they would camp out under the stars and Jack would curl around his beloved mate. The boy was coping well and Jack was relieved to have him at his side. Theta knew where to get food, which was mostly vegetarian since meat was limited during the early spring, and water along with the best places to camp. Jack had also taken on the role of teacher, teaching his mate to use time and bend it to his will. Theta was learning to move almost as fast as he, but his favourite lessons were in mating.

Jack found his mate irresistible; even walking behind him he found himself becoming aroused by the bouncing butt and wanting to mate. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d pushed Theta over some rock and just fucked him until they were both screaming in pleasure. His mate loved every touch; Jack felt his every joy and his eyes would glow with pleasure for hours after. Jack loved seeing him like this. Free and without the memories of pain that had deformed Theta’s mind and body. Theta was innocent in so many ways and he didn’t carry with him the baggage of suffering as the Doctor and his future self did. Jack found himself wishing never to leave this beautiful land but it was a dream that couldn’t last. Their time was running short and he wouldn’t let Rassilon control a ship as powerful as the Tardis. Yet, he was in a bit of quandary. They walked for days but never seemed to reach their destination and Jack was at a lost about what to do.

*Menti Celesti is hiding the way,* Theta told him one night as they shared a meal around a hurriedly made fire pit. Jack considered his mate a moment, looking into the glowing amber eyes and wondering what he could be suggesting. Were they in contact with him? As far as he understood it Theta refused Pain’s offer. 

*How do you know?* Jack asked calmly though fearful of Rassilon’s influence on his mate. He pulled at the small cake like delicacy Theta had made and bit into the soft feather-light texture. The taste of berries and spice filled his mouth and he gave a soft purr of delight. Who knew the Doctor could cook so well! Theta remained quiet, picking at his own food before giving Jack quick glances then looking away. Jack wondered what troubled him and reached out across their bond. At his first touch Theta opened to him, sharing love and desire but also worry.

*You search for something that is beyond this place, my mate. I think a sacrifice has to be made.* 

Sacrifice wasn’t one of Jack’s favourite words. In his long life that word usually came before death or suffering, and nothing good for the one doing the sacrificing. 

*I don’t trust them.* Jack admitted surprised when Theta only smiled in return. 

*They aren’t there to trust, they are part of balance. The Council of Guardians work to uphold balance in the universe which means sacrifices are made; truths are betrayed and promises broken. However, as long as harmony reigns sometimes sacrifices are needed and a miracle is given.* Theta smiles at his mate, wondering how one became such a strong warrior without knowing about balance. Jack continued to surprise him, his strange name, his odd use of language and the strange sounds that came from his mouth from time to time; sounds usually made in the heat of passion, especially when mounting his mate. Theta flushed at the thought of what they did together, knowing he’d become a bit of a slut for Jack’s attention. He’d been untouched before Jack as was custom and he’d had no complaints about Jack’s mating habits since. His lover claimed his body on a nightly bias, filling his tight heat with his thick thrusting cock and sending Theta into bliss every time. He loved every second of what Jack did to him, how he touched him, used him but sometimes it felt like he missed something. He just couldn’t work out what.

From the look on Jack’s face their conversation was over, it appeared when Theta said anything insightful Jack would get aroused. He found himself reciting his Time Turning lessons after which Jack couldn’t wait to mate with him. His lover’s blue eyes glowed brightly and Theta moaned as his cock worked its way out of the protective sheath. Jack’s long tongue flicked out tasting the air and then he gave a fang filled grin as he smelt Theta’s arousal. Theta learned quickly that Jack liked to take him in many different positions. Growing up he thought if his male mate wanted him, he’d be taken from behind but Jack proved there were many different and varied arrangements each with their good points. Tonight however, he wanted to be bent over, mounted and taken hard and deep. 

Theta turned onto his stomach, spread his long legs and stuck his ass into the air. The scent of arousal doubled from his mate, and he looked back to see Jack stroking his turgid length. It was thick, hard and the ridges pulsed with arousal. He adored his mate’s cock, long and hard which fit him perfectly. Rough fingers touched his tiny rosebud and pushed against him. He spread his legs wider only to receive a slap from his mate which increased the sound of his purring. The Galifreyan’s prostate gland was massaged until he’d produced a little lubrication and then Jack was pushing up behind him. The thick cock pierced him roughly, making Theta cry out with a mix of pain and pleasure. Long clawed fingers wrapped around his hips, digging into the tender flesh as Jack started to thrust.

Theta howled out his passion into the night. His sharp claws tore at the ground as Jack pounded his insides and then seconds after their minds touched; warm heat rushed through them filling their minds with pleasure and desire, turning the rutting desperate and fast. Cries filled the small campsite as Jack claimed his mate, until finally with a snarl he sank his fangs into the solid flesh of Theta’s back and came. Theta sobbed, overwhelmed as Jack filled him with steaming semen, his whole body tightening as he too came onto the cold ground. A little part of him wondered how anyone got anything done when sex was this good, but then again they did need to hunt for food and everything else otherwise they wouldn’t have the energy to join like this and that would be a crime!

Jack released his mate’s flesh and pulled the trembling body into his arms. Theta licked his cheek as Jack rolled them onto their sides and pulled a nearby fur cloak over their heated bodies. The night air was cold and they would be needing it soon. Moments later blissful, but exhausted sleep took both of them.

****

*TIME!* Theta screamed coming awake suddenly and with utter terror. Something had changed around him and his world was no longer the same. He cried as his senses rebelled against the sudden adjustment, his time sensitivity burning with the knowledge of wrongness and time disturbance.

“Theta!” Jack cried forgetting momentary his mate didn’t understand the spoken language. Fortunately it appeared to calm him a little and with a sudden movement, made quicker by bending time he was in Jack’s arms, a shivering ball of fur whose tail thrashed and struck the ground with fright. Jack had been sleeping deeply exhausted from a night filled with sex and joining his with mate so couldn’t understand Theta’s sudden distress. It was with blurry eyes that he looked around the campsite and to his surprise there in the distance was a city. It hadn’t been there the night before, the plains before them had held nothing but trees and grass but now buildings that must be at least a couple of millennium old filled the valley. In the distance Jack could see temples, official looking building and what appeared to be the beginning of massive structures that would create the city walls. Not a peaceful time he noted with surprise, but assumed like most species there was a time when Gallifreyans were warlike with each other.

Slowly Jack became aware of the changes around them. Last night the ground had been cold with the early days of spring, but now had thick springy grass and flowers that bloomed in the height of summer. The air was already warm with day break and promised to get warmer. 

*Beloved,* Jack started trying to reach his distressed mate.

*Time...changed...so much time!* Theta didn’t need to say more for Jack understood what he was referring too. He’d sensed the change of time, which left Jack wondering not for the first time if they were really still on the Tardis. Surely within her larger than reality spaces time wouldn’t feel like it would on a planet, like you actually jumped a couple of thousands years in the future...Could it? Yet, Gallifrey was gone and will never again be part of reality, for that is what the Doctor informed him when speaking of his home-planet. Gallifrey was no longer part of the timelines of the universe. What was it then that Theta was sensing – phantom time waves?

Jack stroked the warm fur of his mate and slowly Theta calmed in his arms, his shaking subsided and with his mate looked out at the valley below them.

*Not home!*

*No beloved, but I think my pack mate will be here. We were brought here for a reason.*

*You twist time?* Theta asked astonished, looking up into his mate’s blue eyes. 

*No, I am as surprised as you. Yet, I think something is guiding us here?*

*Menti Celesti?*

Jack considered that a moment but then shook his head. *No, something else.* He couldn’t say more because in truth he had no idea one way or another but it didn’t feel like something those phantoms he’d met would do. This felt like someone else’s game. A game where the three mates had been scattered throughout Gallifreyan history, but Jack had never been here nor was he attached to this planet. Had that meant he was a man out of time? He had so many questions and so few answers. He had to find the Master wherever he was and he was beginning to guess that he would be part of life somewhere in that town.

Much later, when Jack had gotten his mate to calm enough, they started the journey down the hill towards the city. Jack was surprised by the sight of so many people all together but studying them he could see slight to huge changes in their evolutionary process. Some had fur free faces and others less pronounced jaws, while some had bigger changes like missing tail or straighten legs. This discovery surprised him even more because certainly evolution took thousands maybe a million years to changes these base attributes. Not only that there were those who looked exactly like Jack (from the Neanderthal era) while others had the developments of modern day Time Lords. Someone appeared to be messing with Gallifrey’s development before Rassilon introduced the looms. Jack thought of what the Tardis had told him that Rassilon and the Doctor were once original entities of thought and energy called the first ones. Maybe that meant in every time period they had been here on Gallifrey, the Doctor trying to keep the balance while Rassilon wanted to enforce order. Maybe he was changing prehistoric Gallifreyans into something less threatening, or taking away their abilities so they would turn to Rassilon’s path when time came. Jack didn’t know but he was growing to fear for their future and he had no idea how to get them back to the Tardis and put Rassilon back where he belonged.

While they were walking, Jack was quickly learning that Theta didn’t like crowds of people. He could feel his mate’s mind reach out for pack but there were none who would even acknowledge him. It became clear that there were many pack’s here and some places had different symbols denoting their pack affliction. These symbols were used injunction with another which Jack (surprised he could read them) clearly pronounced a Clan affliction. The people of this land were joining together in commerce and trade, forming alliances with other packs maybe to protect themselves from invaders. Many of the men around town appeared to be warriors wearing long robes with armour over the chest and shoulders. Their weapons were a mixture of the bow and arrow device that Theta’s pack had used and what appeared to be the very early development of a gun. Jack avoided these people as he noticed a couple of them were giving him and his mate strange looks. 

“Halt!” The word made Jack jump because he’d never heard a Gallifreyan speak out loud before. The language was rough and awkward on the man’s tongue as though he didn’t like to use it. “We need to speak to you.”

Theta stared at them with horror when Jack noted these men wore not the coloured robes of others but white ones with a red circle visible under their armour. 

*Death!* he cried with abject fear, wrapping his arms and tail around Jack and holding of his staff. The men only glanced at him strangely.

“The Magistrate wishes to speak with you,” the second man continues holding up his hand in a calming gesture. 

“Why?” Jack asked, holding Theta close and considering going for his knife. His mate was terrified of that symbol and yet he didn’t get the feeling that the men meant any harm. 

“He is looking for someone.” To Jack’s surprise the man held out a curled roll of what looked to be a type of papyrus that was made into paper. He unrolled it and gazed with surprise at two pencil and water-coloured sketched faces. The picture depicted two men, one dark fur and the other lighter but it was their eyes that made Jack gasp – one was blue and the other was amber. The similarities between them and the drawing were unmistakable. Whoever had done this sketch knew them. For the first time in months, Jack’s heart leapt with hope.

“We are willing to speak to this Magistrate,” he finally offered avoiding Theta’s shocked eyes. The officer looked at both not expecting Jack’s offer but nodded in agreement, holding out his hand to show the way. Jack took his mate’s hand drew him close but Theta refused to move.

*Afraid!* he cried shocked by the picture, the strange language these people were using along with everything else. The officer was staring Theta with confusion and Jack held up a hand.

“One moment please,” he asked, relieved when the officer nodded and moved to the end of the street to wait for them. Jack pushed his mate up to the nearest wall and leaned against him. Theta’s whole body shivered alongside his and his powerful arms wrapped around Jack’s chest holding on tightly.

*Do you trust me, my beloved one?* Jack asked gently staring into the amber eyes and stroking a soft warm cheek.

*Yes,* Theta answered immediately because trust was never the problem here. It’s everything else. Everything is so alien to him, so changed and he doesn’t even recognise his people anymore. They speak with a growling voice, they hide their minds away behind shields and barriers and they no longer look as they should do. He’s afraid of them, which makes Theta angry because he’s a visionary who shouldn’t be terrified of change but embraces it. That’s his whole purpose and he’s failing.

*Theta, I think my pack mate is waiting for us. I don’t know if he’ll remember me or not, but know this I love him and he loves me. He also loves you.*

*What?* Theta’s amber eyes blinked up into Jack’s blue ones suddenly very confused. He’d never met any of Jack’s family. He’d been born into his pack, lived in the cave city all his childhood and adult life before Jack came along and brought him here. He’d never met anyone as Jack described. *I am not...*

*You are! You’re my mate and I would recognise you anywhere. I’m sorry I cannot give you the whole story, even I don’t understand all of it but I am begging you to trust me. Please,* Jack pleads holding his lover tighter suddenly afraid to lose him. Just the thought of being without Theta was breaking his spirit, he couldn’t do this without him. He couldn’t face life without him at his side. 

*I trust you,* Theta replied calmly, feeling the turmoil inside his mate’s mind and trying to calm him. The reaction had surprised him as Jack flooded the bond with need, desperation and terror. Terror for losing him. Need because he couldn’t do this alone. All this time Theta knew Jack had been hiding things from him but truthfully he did trust his mate even if he didn’t really understand why. Theta’s mind explodes with joy as Jack relief floods over them and his mate’s cock touches his. They are becoming aroused again, but while Theta had no problems of being fucked before his pack he didn’t wish it before these strange others. 

*Thank you,* Jack breathed shakily trying to calm his arousal and emotions. He knew that Theta did trust him but to feel the link confirm that sent Jack into rapture. This wasn’t the time or place to mate with his love but he desperately hoped it would be soon. He calmed, taking deep breaths while Theta lapped at his throat. He didn’t want to let the warm body go, wishing it to remain close in his arms but they needed to see this Magistrate. Jack couldn’t deny he was hopefully that it would be the Master; however he was certainly apprehensive because like Theta he had no idea what kind of person they would find.

As they walked towards a large spiral tower, Theta held tightly to his hand while the other was firmly grasped around his staff. Jack never really understood what the staff represented because all Theta called it was Time life. He had no idea what that meant and the references Theta used to describe it had little meaning. Yes, Jack understood their language but not all of the cultural aspects. Theta’s ability was a it had always been, he had the power to imagine and create from the vortex which he believed sustained all life. From this energy he’d fashioned Jack a bow, like the one his tribe used with some arrows. These were nothing like the human bow and arrow that Jack had seen in history books, the string was made from a strand of vortex energy, the arrows were black matter with swirling ends of energy that exploded on impact. There were specialist arrows too, ones that burnt, and some others cut while certain ones had the properties of a lasso. The more advanced the Visionary was visualising his creations the better designed the weapons became with different variations; Theta explained it as - because he could imagine he could therefore build. Theta understood him to be a warrior – or what his tribe had called a Timeripper. It meant he could speed up or slow time down to hunt or fight. Jack however had other abilities including super fast healing and time folding. However, he found it difficult to use because the vortex didn’t respond to him as it used to do. It was like it was fractured...no, more like not fully formed. It wasn’t fully developed into what it should be one day in the far distant future.

For the first time walking towards the Magistrate’s tower, Jack thought of Lena. He’d not seen her here nor any sign of her, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. Did it mean she was safe somewhere or that Rassilon had destroyed her? He hoped not, Theta would be heartbroken to lose his pet. As they walked Jack noticed that the world around them was a little like earth’s medieval period. There were stone structures, advances in tools and everything else but alarming he notices something more. The black metal like material a Visionary would use and create was slowly disappearing. In Theta’s tribe they were the only tools and equipment they had, made from energy but these were hand formed. Were the visionaries in this time dying out? Jack shivered at the thought; The Tardis had told them the two first ones were being reborn time and time again...therefore was Rassilon here to? Were these changes in the Gallifreyian civilisation the work of his hand? Jack sighed knowing there would be no answers. The Doctor and Master didn’t know about this time and the planet itself was long gone. All he could do was work on conjecture or made his best guess.

Jack hated that. He hated the not knowing and he was left completely unable to access the risks. Were they in danger and if they were what from? He didn’t have any of those answers. As of yet, he hadn’t believed he’d come face to face with Rassilon but was he here, hiding in a body he didn’t recognise or a form unknown to him? Would his mates be able to tell? Whatever Rassilon had done it had left them with a severe disadvantage; the only person who remembered anything of their past life was Jack and he didn’t know if he was up to the challenge of saving his pack. 

The little troupe came to a stop outside a large arching door that lead into the spiral tower. On the door was the symbol that had terrified Theta only moments before so it was with trepidation that Jack followed the officer inside. Jack was pleasantly surprised how cosy the entrance room was and they weren’t walking into some type of medieval torture chamber. He’d assumed the building made of cold stone would be chilly inside but instead it was warmed by a brazier and more glowing crystals set around the room. Jack and his mate were asked to leave their supplies on a low table near the door which they did, but Theta refused to abandon his staff. Thankfully the officer didn’t push. They were lead into the next room, which was more luxurious than the entrance. It was warm, filled with large decorate tapestries, there was a desk with papers and what appeared to be a abacus with built in calculator. However, Jack didn’t have time to take it in when in he noticed the man sitting before them. He was dressed in a long robe draped over his body and wore the heavy armoured shoulder protectors the officers wore. But Jack was unable to breath as he looked into a familiar face.

“Koschei,” he breathed unable to hold the word back. It was him, even through the fur and heavy armour he could tell. Those eyes were just the same. 

“Is that a new term of the lair language?” the Magistrate asked not recognising the reference. Off course he’d had to learn the language to deal with other city states and merchants but he didn’t like it. After mental attacks on Gallifreyans packs, they had begun to train their people to protect their minds and build barriers. Off course this leads to problems with language because you couldn’t hear anyone calling to you if your mind was shielded. The diplomatic language was developed and all people were now trained only to open their minds to their trusted pack mates. The Magistrate didn’t trust this language at all. It was easily influenced and advanced telepaths (like him) could use what was being called hypnosis to get weaker minds to do things they wouldn’t naturally do. He didn’t like these new mental powers or language. He felt like it was destroying their heritage, the structure of the packs and isolating his people. Which lead to wars, arguments or worse; murder. The Magistrate was a follower of Death but killing was a sacrifice and to murder for one’s own gain was sacrileges. 

“Forgive me, you reminded me of a pack mate,” Jack spoke quickly taking in this new Master. He was disappointed that the Alpha had not recognised him but obviously he’d gotten their images from part of his mind because deep down his sub-consciousness remembered them. 

“Er...Yes, that is why I was looking for you. To inform you of your pack...our pack.” 

Jack blinked with confusion as the words rolled of the Magistrates tongue but then he remembered the officers standing around him. It appeared to be for their benefit alone that the Magistrate spoke.

“Thank you Officer Borusa, you will certainly be recommended in finding my lost family members and helping return them home.” The Officer looked as though he had more to say but paused reconsidering examining the actions of the Magistrate.  
“My pleasure, my lord,” he replied giving the strangest of looks to Jack and his mate. He knew something was amiss here but he didn’t have proof. The Magistrate was not a man you messed with without serious backup. His pack was powerful within the clan and had strong influence with the Governor. It would not do to get on his wrong side...without evidence of betrayal. The Officer and his men bowed low beating their chests before leaving and closing the door behind then. Jack was about to speak but the Magistrate held up a hand and he kept his silence.

*The house is secure my lord,* a young boy appeared at the doorway and quickly bowed to the Magistrate.

*Thank you, young one,* the Magistrate replied in a tone that surprised Jack since it was a soft and the touch of minds gentle. The boy grinned and quickly shut the door again.

“We are alone,” the Magistrate continued oblivious to the fact that Jack and Theta had heard the private conversion with his pack mate. “So tell me why the hell you are invading my dreams?” His voice grew with passion and strength, as his long legs stretched out making him taller and he growled with dripping fangs. “Who paid you to influence me, who controls...”

*Magistrate,* Jack began before remembering his mistake by using the mind language. The Magistrate froze shocked as the unknown, yet familiar voice filled his mind, breaking through his barriers as if they were paper. 

*How?* the magistrate gasped, eyes widening and starting to glow a familiar red. *I have been trained at the academy to fight off mental attacks, to shield my mind from others, yet you break into it so easily with just a word.*

*We are pack--*

*No! You are not the house of Oakdown. I know my pack! You are not one of us. What are you? Are you a test from Death?*  
Theta shivered at the name which the Magistrate noticed immediately. His gaze turned on Jack’s young mate, who automatically pressed to the Warrior’s side. 

*No, were not of your house, but you know us. You’ve seen our faces in your dreams, haven’t you? You recognise us.* Jack pushed watching the red eyes return to hazel as the Magistrate sank down into his comfortable padded chair. His eyes flicked from Jack to Theta not sure what to say or how to understand them. The strange black furred man was right. He’d dreamed about them, hot erotic dreams that drove him crazy with desire and yet for years he could not find them...then all of a sudden they come to him now when there was a threat of strife and upheaveal.

*We are not a test or from the Menti Celesti,* Jack continued, unsure how to explain this. *We are...*

*Fated,* Theta finished interrupting and making both men turn to look directly at him. He blushed brightly, his head dropping as he leaned into Jack. It was true Jack thought, he wasn’t sure what it was but Theta had trusted him enough when they first meet to know they belonged together. He’d put his trust in fate and let Jack claim him.

*I do not believe in fate young one...yet, I do not understand why I would dream of your faces. The priests told me not to trust the dreams...but I cannot ignore them.* The Magistrate sighed and rubbed his forehead in such a way that Jack’s heart ached as he recognised the move. The Master would do that when he was frustrated with one of them and Jack wanted desperately to hold him. To comfort him as he used to do or have Theta wrap him in a warm embrace. 

The Magistrate didn’t know what to believe. His dream lovers were standing before him, two beautiful creatures that he’d dreamt about day after day since his childhood. The dark furred one was perfect in form and body, while the younger...Oh, the Magistrate wanted to lick him all over. He could scent them now, the smell of their mating and the sweetness of the younger. He was different to any the Magistrate had come across, his scent so pure and new that it made him burn with desire. He wanted both but his lions ached for the youngest amber eyes to look at him as they gazed upon his mate. 

*Share a meal with me, but first I do not know your names.* The Magistrates suggests, thinking about just asking to fuck but never let it said that he’s not without culture or civilised enough to feed his potential mates. He wants to know them better and he’s learned that sometimes honey works better than threats. Make them relax and calm in his presence then maybe he’ll learn who and what they are.

*Jack and Theta, of the house of Boeshane and...*

*Lungbarrow,* Theta finished which surprises Jack because he’s heard that name before. The Doctor was from that same house.   
*An ancient house young one, mine is not so old. * Theta blushes as the Magistrate talks directly to him and glances at Jack for support. Jack smiles at his young mate getting an anxious grin in return.

*We will share a meal with you,* Jack agrees, knowing it’s only good manners to accept the offer. A Gallifreyan doesn’t eat with those he considers an ememy. Jack just hopes the Magistrate upholds that tradition. The elder Gallifreyan stands and Jack has to smile as he notices that he straightens his stifle on his legs, making him taller than everyone else in the room. He is slightly shorter than Jack and he really doesn’t like it. So much like my mate, Jack considers. The Magistrate leads them into the back of the room and out into a garden which appeared to be his living space. There is a bed under a small shelter but everything else is open to the air. 

*Some of us still prefer the old ways,* he notes, blushing slightly as both Jack and Theta look around his home. Jack is surprised that the Master of all people would feel an affinity for nature. He never seemed to be bothered by technology or anything, but in truth Jack had discovered the people here are more in tune with nature than human’s had ever been. Yet, Jack thought this might be more of a stand for traditionalism, the Master trying to show he stood for the ancient values as well as promoting inter clan co-operation. Oh, forever the politician Jack decided, surprised how much it warmed his heart that he knew his Alpha so well. 

Theta laughed as he stepped away from the hard stone floors onto the soft red grasses. He breathed deeply, rising his arms above his head and grinning at the natural feel of the environment over his body without being blocked by these strange buildings. Jack noticed the Magistrate’s eyes were only for his mate, running over that long body and staring at the lovely ruffle of fur that covered his groin. Jack was surprised to feel a little jealously at the look because he’d never felt that way before. Yet when he first mated to the Doctor the primary was the Master – had that changed now? He didn’t know because he didn’t feel any different towards them. He loved them both, yearned for their touch and wanted their minds connected to his.

“So pretty,” the Magistrate gasps turning his gaze to Jack. Jack growls softly at the words, making Theta jump at the sound and look between the two men.

“He’s mine,” Jack snarls his alpha blood taking over. He’d mated first and Theta was his. 

“I want you both,” the Magistrate replies with a laugh that shuts Jack up immediately. 

*Stop this!* Theta snaps standing between the two of them annoyed that he doesn’t understand this awful spoken language. *You do not fight with those you eat with!*

*Forgive me, my love,* Jack replied properly chastised while the Magistrate bowed his head in deference to Theta’s words.   
*The young one is right. Join me,* he requested moving over to a low table at the centre of the garden were there were food stuffs already set out. Jack was surprised by how similar it looked to the meals he’d shared with the Doctor and Master on occasion inside the dreamscape. He sat, pulling Theta down at his side and took a round piece of bread which he broke into two and shared with his mate as was custom. For a while they eat in silence, sharing only glances and suggestive looks. 

*You dislike the followers of Death,* the Magistrate notes turning to address Theta. The Visionary’s amber eyes glow a moment with pain before he looks away.

*They enjoy killing.*

*We do not murder young one, we sacrifice. There are many who wish to wage war, using the rights of Death as their cover. They are twisting the teachings of the Menti Celesti. They are bringing shame to my home.* 

Both Jack and Theta were surprised by the depth of feeling the Magistrate puts into his words. His frustration was clearly understood through the telepathic touch as well as his suffering. 

*You serve someone you don’t trust,” Jack realises knowing he’s hit the nail on the head when the Magistrate gives him a red eyed glare.

*These are dangerous times. Even the walls can have ears.* He looks around on instinct checking the local area as if expecting to find someone. *Our universities are teaching our people to use their minds as weapons. They block our natural speech forcing us use the language of lies. Our great governor...” The Magistrate trails off looking at the blank looks from both his guests. *You are out of place. You don’t have any of the genetic changes our people are suffering and the young one...he is a Visionary.”

Jack stops eating surprised by the Magistrate’s insight, but he shouldn’t be because this is the Master they are referring too.

*I was led to believe there were no Visionaries left in this region...*

*You are right. We are out of time. Something brought us here because I am searching for my pack.*

*What brought you? Time travel is but a...*

*Dream? Yes, it is at the moment, but one day that won’t be so, but that isn’t why I am here. I am searching for my mates, they were taken from me, spread throughout time and I have to find them...to find you.* 

The Magistrate stares at him as a limp piece of bread falls from his fingers. *Me?*

*You dreamed of us.* Jack reminded him. *You saw us and drew the pictures.* The Magistrate can only gawk as he gets to his feet and starts to pace. His tails flicks from side to side in a sign of agitation and Theta shares concerned glances with Jack. He doesn’t understand everything his mate has said, but he’s warmed to think that Jack has been searching time for him. And this other one, he is strong and powerful, while rather pretty too. Theta wouldn’t mind sharing that nice body or touching his powerful racing mind. He licks over Jack’s throat making his mate smile at him and gently cups his face. 

*You are so wise, my beloved,* Jack tells him, understanding what he is about to do and giving his permission. He doesn’t have the right to stop them mating, the Doctor and the Master have belonged together forever even if it does make him the tiniest bit jealous. He is not jealous enough to want to change his pack or the depth of feeling they share for each other.

Theta gets to his feet crossing the small space to stand before the Magistrate who nearly walks into him he’s so distracted. The older Gallifreyan pauses sniffing the air and then takes a deep breath.

*You smell so sweet, young one. I sense the power in you, such a pure ability and you shine before my eyes. You’re perfect!* The last words are spoke with awe as the Magistrate considers the boy standing before him. He’s young but youth doesn’t mean powerless. He flicks his eyelids changing his vision and when he sees the bio-data he gasps. Here is one without any interference to his genetic data and there are no sign of the mutations that have befallen his people across the planet. He is pure and oh, his power! The Magistrate is instantly drawn to that, he wants to own it – possess it. Yet, he can also smell the warrior all over this young one. The Timeripper has claimed him as mate and the mating bond is very robust between them. He can see the strange bio-data of Jack entwining but not infecting the purity of Theta’s essence. There are so many things he doesn’t understand about these two and maybe Theta was right, maybe they were fated. He would usually question, interrogate and research for answers but at this second, smelling the pure powerful scent of the two mates before him, he really doesn’t care. He wants and he’s going to take.

The Magistrate stops in his pacing and reaches out to touch the warm fur of the young one’s cheek and growls with desire as he can smell Theta’s arousal increase. He can scent him down there, the little hole that is wet and dripping for him. He growls, letting the feral side of his being rise to the surface. He’s been hiding behind masks of protocol and civilisation, but these all fall away with the scent of the only people he wants to mate with. He’s reduced to his most primal parts - his beating hearts and the throbbing of his cock. His vision narrows to the one beautiful creature before him, watching waves of heat and hormones rise from Theta’s skin driving him wild with lust. His cock pushes out of the sheath, hard and dripping wanting to tear into the tightness of his potential mate. He steps forward but suddenly Jack is there before him impeding his path and he howls.

*Mine!* Theta lets out a cry when the Magistrate flies though the air, landing heavily on Jack and throwing him to the ground. Jack doesn’t fight but tilts his head, revealing the long line of his throat as the lust driven Gallfifeyan bares his teeth. The action startles him, the warrior didn’t attack but instead is offering his throat in submission.

*I bare my throat to you because we are pack, we are one. I need my mates back, even if you don’t remember. I need you back.* The Magistrate doesn’t understand Jack’s references but he accepts the strange man’s truth. His mental abilities tell him that Jack doesn’t lie and he’s rather pleased to have two powerful mates. Jack has to be first he realises that is the only way he’ll let him mate with Theta.

*Alpha,* the Magistrate snarls, licking Jack’s neck and running a claw over the firm stomach and abs. 

*For now,* Jack answers grinning as the Alpha’s eyes turn red with rage and indignation. There are no more words, the Magistrate pushes the black furred warrior onto the ground, rolling him onto his front and pulling up his hips. Jack snarls, his claws digging into the earth as his nature rebels against his submission. He shivers as a gentle touch strokes him arm and he looks up into the face of his beloved.

*Mine,* he snarls and Theta nods, eyes wide with pleasure and surprise at Jack’s actions. His proud warrior has hidden depths that Theta hasn’t seen before and he’s proud to be his mate. Jack has humility and compassion as well as strength and determination; he is truly a worthy mate, Theta considers. He turns his attention to the beast behind Jack, licking down the strong spine while he spreads the tight cheeks apart. This one has power, dark power that twists and turns around him like time waves. His mind is sharp and his intelligence considerable. Just with those qualities Theta would accept both as mates, but there is something else he is sensing. Something deep and powerful, burning inside their essence. There isn’t a word for what he feels, love doesn’t cover it, but he knows Jack’s words are true; they are fated to belong together. These two will be the only ones who can complete him.

*YES!* The Magistrate screams inside their minds as he mounts Jack. His thick throbbing cock forces open the tight passage, stimulating the gland and splitting the hot flesh. Jack howls in return, still baring his throat as the Magistrate fucks without resistant. This is the first time he’s done this. Sex isn’t something you do without mating; which is why rape is the worst of all crimes. When you join with someone’s body you also join with their minds and essence. No matter how unintentional a bond will formed between the mating couple, a bond that cannot be broken therefore to take without consent is a crime punishable by death.

Jack growls and writhes under the weight of his new mate, the powerful thrusts that tear into him are perfection. The flawless mixture of pain and pleasure. The Magistrate doesn’t hold back, he takes all he wants and claws at Jack’s body in desperation. Jack knows what he requires and willing offers his neck for the bite. When the other strikes, Jack screams with all his might, his voice cracking as his orgasm hits and finally he’s one again. The alien minds crashes into his, flooding his senses with confusion but at least he’s whole.

*Truth,* the Magistrate realises as he pulls from his mate’s tight body. He’d felt the connection Jack had with the one he’d called Master; his mate and alpha. Yet, they didn’t look like they do now, they were furless and weak but it was them...him.

*Who did this?* the Magistrate howls with fury pulling Jack to him and staring into the bluer than blue eyes. *How did they do this?*

*Now isn’t the time my mate. You must bond with Theta.* The Magistrate calms instantly at the mention of Theta and gives Jack’s cheek a lick which makes his mate purr sweetly to him. The scent of Theta’s arousal hits him and all thoughts of anything else quickly flee his mind. Anger and questions can come much later but for now he wants to taste Theta’s sweet and tender flesh. The Alpha grins at Jack and then crawls over to where Theta stands awestruck.

*My mating made you hard,* the Magistrate notes, kneeling before the younger man and stroking his fine length. Even his cock was perfectly, hard ridged and curving towards his stomach. “You are so very pretty.*

Theta huffs in annoyance and steps back, only for the Alpha to catch him around the legs and bring him down hard to the ground. He laughs which makes Theta snarl back with dripping fangs.

*I’m going to mount you pretty,” the Magistrate promises, pulling the strong legs apart and climbing up the lovely body. Theta is panting below him, burning with desire and a little bit of fear. He’s only had Jack and while the fierce mating had made him hard it also terrified him. But the Magistrate is looking at him differently, his eyes flashing as he strokes his brown fur and licks at his throat. Strong hands push his legs up and apart, while Theta uses his tail to push his butt of the ground giving the Magistrate easier access. He might be anxious but damn, he wants this. He doesn’t know why, but he has trust in fate and knows these two men were meant for him. They were bound at the beginning of time he decides, their essence are one and forever they search for each other. 

The thick cock of the Magistrate pushes at Theta’s hole, insistent and dripping. The beautiful creature below him arches into his arms and his legs wrap around his hips. He sets his feet pads positioned against the ground, bending his stifle and then with all his might shoves forward, his powerful legs adding power to the thrust. Theta screams as he is breached, the Magistrate howling as warm and wet flesh squeezes around him as he pushes and swivels until he’s completely inside. 

*MINE!* he screams and the mating bond between them snaps into place as if it’s always been there. Thoughts and emotions flood their bodies and minds until finally they are one.

*YOURS!* Theta cries back, arching his whole body as the Magistrate suddenly sinks his fangs into the skin of his throat. He comes at the same time, both of them orgasming just from the power of the bond. Their whole bodies sang with it and the Magistrate laughs deciding that maybe fate was right. He does belong with these two.

*Mine too,* a voice breaks through their connection, making them both shiver with new desire as the essence of Jack fills their scenes. They cannot move, locked together by the Magistrate’s knot buried deep within Theta’s ass. He might have an Alpha temperament, yet he doesn’t want Jack to stop when he feels the warmth of another body press up behind him. Sharp but careful claws stroke down his back, pushing aside the beaded hair as a clever tongue follows.

*Take me,* the Magistrate demands. Somehow he knows that the mating bond between them must be complete, making them equals within the link, and for the first time he doesn’t care about position. He wants Jack to take him, mount him like he has Theta and then they can finally be one. And yet, something...or someone is missing.

Jack wastes no time shoving his pre-cum lubricated cock at the Magistrate’s virgin opening, pushing hard and continuously until he’s deep inside. The body around him shivers and trembles with both pain and passion. Jack wraps his arms around them, reaching for both Theta and the Magistrate as they start to move. It’s slow this time, but the garden is soon filled with howls, cries and growls as their passion increases. Everything is being burned away, knowledge and civilisation are gone just leaving behind the three mating creatures. They claw at the each other, bite and scratch, pull and push. But it still feels like it’s not enough, they aren’t deep enough, hard enough. As their combined minds rise into bliss their bodies finally join both in sex and teeth. They bite into each other’s fleshly throats, digging deep and making their marks. The circle has been completed.

*Jack! Koschei! Help me!* It was like the words had been transmitted from far away, deep into space and beyond. They are broken and fragmented but the call was unmistakeable. 

*Doctor!* Jack screamed back with relief but the bond was dying in strength as the mates came as one and started to calmed. But he’d heard it! Jack had heard the call and knew he was on the right path. A path that would lead to his final mate – the Doctor.

****

Jack awakened first, moving sleepily as he curled his arms around his mate only to feel another firm chest beneath him. For a second he couldn’t work what it meant but the night before came flooding back to him in all its glory. He’d never experienced anything like that single joining. It was beyond sex and love...almost into the divine. They became one being looking out across the universe and time. In that moment he’d heard the Doctor calling to them, but it was so far away and he didn’t know if that was distance or time. Together they were powerful and when they were reunited with the Doctor, Jack wondered if finally they could defeat Rassilon and stop his inference into their lives.

Right now however, Jack’s mind wasn’t really on planning or scheming. He caressed the soft fur of his mate’s belly and he was aroused once again. Between them Theta curled into the Magistrate while Jack was pressed into his back, his cock brushing the tight ring of muscle. He only need shift and he could be inside his lover. His hands slid down the strong back, grabbing the firm cheeks and pulled them apart as his ridged cock pushed forward. Theta whined in the back of his throat, arching into the Magistrate and reaching behind him to claw at Jack.

*So pretty,* the Magistrate purred as he opened red glowing eyes. His tail reached to curl around Jack’s leg and he groaned as it pulled him forward. He started a harsh rhythm, encouraged by the wicked tail that teased the underneath of his balls as his hips surged back and forth. It stroked further back, pressing against his still wet hole and Jack howled as it made it’s away inside. 

Theta panted and moaned between them, scraping any skin he could reach with sharp desperate claws. Never in his existence did he believe sex could be like this – so completely perfect and he’d felt things within their embrace he never has before. Such powerful overwhelming emotions of love, need and complete bliss as he’d never experienced. He licked whose ever muzzle he could find as he panted and gasped. A second ridged cock-head pressed against his filled opening and Theta screamed. It worked its way in, opening him wider beyond pain as it settled inside him. He was crushed between them, bent and aching as they started to move. Fangs tore and claws ripped and the whole place was filled with the scent of blood and the musk of sex. Theta had never smelt anything so good.

“Theta, Master...Oh my--!” Jack came, his whole body tightened, arched, and then he released his cum filling Theta’s pulsing channel. The thick solid cock next to him kept on moving, hard and deep and he wept with the painful friction. Then the Magistrate orgasmed, he flooding the tight hole with more semen and then just as Jack’s cock did they both started to swell. Theta was insensible between them coming over and over, the thick knots in his channel sending him into repeated orgasm as they pressed against his gland. He cried and clawed at his mates, who returned his embrace, holding him tightly and licking away the semen and blood from his skin. Finally, exhausted with pleasure they could pull free and all of them collapsed back onto the ground, sated and covered with dirt.

*I think you’ve killed my cock,* Jack groaned stretching out across the soft grass and arching his back. He suddenly felt a thrusting twist of the Magistrate’s tail inside him and yelped, making his mates laugh as he glared at them.

*My tail likes your tight ass,* the Magistrate commented moving the appendage back and forth as it caressed Jack’s inner walls. *When you don’t mate a tail is all you have.*

Theta laughed while Jack groaned in frustration. Bastard, even knew how to fuck with his tail! The Magistrate didn’t stop battling against the tender walls until Jack groaned with a mini orgasm and fell back. The tail pulled out of his hole and was immediately licked clean by the Magistrate’s eager tongue. 

*Today some of us unfortunately have responsibilities,* the Magistrate said with a sigh, looking over at his lovely mates and not wishing to go anywhere for a very long time. They had fucked all night but with the dawn came his responsibilities and it was something he couldn’t put aside. However, that didn’t mean he couldn’t be a little late.

*I have a treat for you,* he said, pulling Theta too him and crossing the small garden. He tugged aside a curtain that covered a doorway and Theta purred with pleasure.

*Hot spring!* He immediately slipped into the warm water, disappearing below the waterline only to reappear moments later shaking out his fur. Jack grinned at the sight as he and the Magistrate exchanged looks. Sex in a natural Jacuzzi was just perfect; it would clean them while they fucked their mate. They jumped into the water and pressed against Theta, back and front. He purred loudly, arching his neck and revealing the bitten throat. His mates growled as hands caught him again and pulled him nearer. 

*****

It was late morning when the Magistrate was finally able to pull himself away from his two mates. He’d left them relaxing in the warm sunshine while he dealt with the important business of the day. He had every intention of cancelling what he could and delegating the rest so he could return to his new family. He’d never dreamed mating could be like this. He’d created a bond between Theta and Jack, one of desire, love and need. His new mating had left him feeling strangely empowered as if every sense and ability he had had amplified and his body had becoming a finely tuned instrument....for what he wasn’t sure yet. His mental powers were beyond anything he’d had before which he needed to reign in quickly because he’d already hypnotised two of his visitors that morning. It wasn’t just his abilities that had changed, but it was like his whole perspective of the world had shifted slightly. He saw energy and time waves more than ever, he felt the shifting timelines as he studied events and people. Whatever his mating had done it was something unexpected but so very delicious. He had power over other’s minds and he was having a bit of fun doing that when he was unexpectedly visited by Officer Borusa. (Never let it be said that he didn’t have a sense of humour when he had people hopping from his office – he enjoyed the small humiliation greatly.)

“My lord Magistrate,” the officer proclaimed as he burst into the room ignoring the complaining secretary. 

“Borusa, I am not seeing any criminal cases today,” the Magistrate started using the hated lair language and clearly annoyed by the interruption.

“I do not come to see you in that capacity, my lord. The Governor of the Mount, ruler of this Clan has declared war on the house of Lungbarrow-“

“What!” The Magistrate couldn’t believe his ears and he stared at the officer with a hint of disbelief. The neighbouring city housing the house of Lungbarrow had been their allies for generations and trade was flourishing between them. Was this a test? A prank? However, the man’s face was stern and he could see no humour or lie in his features. 

“You have been called to an emergency meeting tonight after the 18th hour.” With that announcement the Officer turned on his heel and left the Magistrate startled and still. The secretary looked at him, her face pale under the thick fur and she bit at her long claws.

*Call the pack. I wish to speak to them after the midday meal,* he ordered, only waiting until she’d nodded understanding his decision and he slipped from the room back into his own quarters/come garden. He started at the sight before him, his two lovely mates lying out on the soft grass curled around each other smelling of the sharp tang of sex. He wanted them desperately, to be surrounded by just their bodies and to leave the troubled world behind.

*Pain,* Theta started before he found himself crushed to the ground as the Magistrate leapt upon him. He yelped, but then wrapped his powerful arms around the trembling form, letting his mate take what he wanted. The stiff cock split him open and was quickly pounding inside him as Theta bit and licked around his neck and shoulders. He did not fight, but gave his submission and looked towards Jack. Jack’s face showed their concern for their new mate and he reached out to stroke the Magistrate’s flexing back. He howled with the contact, pain and anger spilling out into his mate’s mind looking for absolution. Jack pressed against his back, holding him as he gripped the younger man to him, crying out as he came and filled the tight, bleeding passage. Finally, he calmed relaxing into his mate’s welcome embrace.

*What has happened?* Jack asked as soon as his mate started to calm. The Magistrate curled into Theta, his head on the broad chest as he listened to the double heart beat. Jack was warm weight behind him and for the first time in his life he felt the security of mates.

*War is coming,* he replied after a long pause and he tried to settle his mind, pushing away the terror and fury he was feeling.  
*What is this word - War?* Theta asked, having never heard the expression before.

*It is when our people fight for the cause of power or land,* the Magistrate answered with disgust. Still Theta did not understand the concept and for a second he wished that his young innocent mate will never know what that word meant, but it was evitable. Surprisingly, his contact with Jack assured him that his strange warrior mate understood war all too well. He could see the images in his mind, people he didn’t recognise but the understanding was clear. Jack had lived through wars, had seen the loss of life and the terrible destruction caused by greed.

*Your people are changing,* Jack began and the Magistrate looked at his mate strangely. He’d been thinking that thought only days before but had tried to dismiss it because he couldn’t/didn’t want to believe what was happening.

*Tell me the future!* The Magistrate demanded, rising to his feet and forcing his legs straight so he towered over everyone. Theta sat up, looking concerned as Jack too rose up to his full height, but instead of fighting he started to pace with obvious anxiety. He wished he understood what they talked about. This concept of war didn’t sound good.

*I cannot,* Jack whispered expecting the Magistrate to explode but strangely his new mate appeared to deflate and he slid to the ground, curling his arms and tail around his legs in what was a comforting gesture. Theta felt his mate’s hurt and crawled over to him pressing his head against the trembling shoulder.

*Our people are changing,* the Magistrate stated clearly alarmed by these new developments. *At first the formation of clans appeared to be a good idea. It was for protection, it helped with agriculture and meant more people could be cared for and feed through the winter months. Then in the time of my Grandfather the Governor gained power and suddenly everything was changing. New universities were built because the Governor claimed that other clans were growing in telepathic power and wanted to control us. The people believed him and the language of lies was born. Our heritage is being taken from us and now if we scream for help none but our pack would hear us. I have heard stories that many are mating and not even forming a bond! There are rumours of mutations and genetic changes that should not be taking place! Something is wrong and now...”

*Does not the disciples of Death like this war thing?* Theta asked unsure why the Magistrate would find it offensive.

*Death tells us to take life in sacrifice. Murder and war isn’t our path. It goes against everything we believe in! Hundreds have died and will die just because of power and greed. Our people are turning their backs on their beliefs, the old ways and e  
everything that makes sense!*

*Who is this Governor?* Jack asked feeling a terrible expectant chill filling his body. Both mates turn to him and exchange worried glances as Jack’s cold fury fills them. 

*He is the builder of the universities, the psychic laws and creator of the language of lies. He brought with him new ideas, new technology and proclaimed the time of Visionaries was over.* The Magistrate could only watch as Jack’s blue eyes glowed even brighter. His mate knew something and it wouldn’t be what he wanted to hear.

*I think you are right. This man has interfered with the natural development of your people, Magistrate. I fear he’s the one that had nearly destroyed my pack.*

*You speak of strange things, Timeripper.* Theta shakes his head since what Jacks talks about makes little sense.

*I know my beloved,* Jack sighs wishing he could tell his mates everything. The trouble was he really didn’t know which path was the right way forward. He had no idea where or when he was. Was he truly on Gallifrey? Was he still in the Tardis or was this all one big illusion which Rassilon had created? Yet, more and more he came to believe the former and that thought filled him with dread. If he was on Gallifrey was his just being here changing the future? Honestly, sometimes time travel did your head in. He was terrified of the implications of his situation but hoped desperately that any interference he was doing wouldn’t affect the lives of the Doctor and Master in the future. He couldn’t risk it and no matter how much he’d grown to love these people he knew that if the Time War wasn’t stopped by the Doctor’s actions then the whole of his dimension would collapse under Rassilon’s Ultimate Sanction. To say he was confused and unsure of his next step was an understatement. So far his search for his mates was his driving force, but he was concerned about what Rassilon could be doing to the Doctor; absent even though he’d found Theta but why wasn’t his alter there to? The Tardis has said he’d been born and reborn many times. Was he here? Had Rassilon killed him and yet, when he and his mate’s formed a bond he swore he’d heard him.

*You are not of this place,* the Magistrate guesses correctly and Jack nods his head. Theta had known that all along but he loved the strange warrior. Jack was pure of heart and his strength always made him feel safe. He would follow Jack to the end of time.

*Yes, but there are so many things I cannot share. I fear changing things and making them worse than I have already.* The Magistrate nods his understanding and climbs to his feet. He takes Jack’s hands in his and strokes the long sharp claws. Theta presses against his side, worried and unsure what was happening.

*The Governor causes you fear.*

*Yes,* Jack replied softly. *Yet, I do not know-*

*War is wrong. It against all we believe in...and you are so surprised that I think so. Why is that? I am a follower of Death but—* The Magistrate stares in the blue eyes and suddenly there is a flash of screaming and yelling inside his mind, the fear of thousands surrounds him and he stands in the middle...*NO!*

*It wasn’t your fault!* Jack blurts out without even thinking what he’s saying. His mate has a powerful mind and somehow he’d looked into his memories, he’d seen himself and his actions. He’d seen the Master at his worse within Jack’s memories and thoughts. The Immortal was terrified, unsure what to say and what not to, but the pain his mate was feeling was cutting him in half. His hearts ached with sorrow that the Master could feel this type of betrayal and horror. *It was Rassilon! He’s been messing with us forever!*

*I murder people,*the Magistrate whispers falling back onto his butt in shock and burying his face in his hands. He shook with horror, fear and growing anger. The soft touch of Theta on his arm makes him jump and he looks up into the pure amber eyes. He expected to see disgust from this innocent creature but he sees none. There is no pity only love and support. He pulls Theta to him, causing him to fall forward but catches the slim form easily and cradles it close. Theta makes him feel warm and safe. Touching his lover calms his anger, drives away his fears and shares with him the most amazing sense of completion. 

*There is another,* he guesses knowing that he’s right when he sees tears in Jack’s blue eyes.

*Yes, I was told he was here somewhere too. However, I cannot--*

A crash makes everyone jump, their conversation is forgotten as both the Magistrate with Jack, crouch before Theta barring claws and fangs. He is the younger mate and precious to both. Whoever is attacking they are doing so in force, tearing though the Magistrate’s tower and charging into his private space. In moments, they are surrounded by warriors with drawn arrows and armed primitive guns.

“Magistrate, the Governor has declared you a traitor to your people. In a time of war you contort with the enemy and a child of the house of Lungbarrow!” Officer Borusa is grinning at him baring his dripping fangs and letting out a low growl.

“You have invaded my home! Spied on my pack and scanned their minds!” the Magistrate howled in fury unable to believe or even accept his people would have the dishonour to do this. He feared Jack was right and someone was influencing the nature and values of the Gallifreyan people. Whoever it was he was twisting them, turning them hard and full of hatred. He was breaking up the pack, destroying the mating bond and turning them into creatures the Magistrate didn’t recognise. He felt a howl grow in his belly from the pain but the touch of Theta calmed him.

“We have come to arrest you and take the child of Lungbarrow to the Governor.”

“No!” both Jack and the Magistrate cried out in alarm. Neither wished Theta to be anywhere near the Governor and with a glance they knew what they had to do. With a cry of attack, they charged at the warriors – slashing and biting with claws and fangs. It was a useless battle. They could not win against the heavily armed warriors and they were seriously outnumbered, but they had to do something. They had to make some sort of stand. The fighting didn’t last long and it came to a sudden halt as Theta screamed watching Jack fall to the ground. The psychic pain of his death tore through both his mates and the Magistrate was pushed to the ground by officer Borusa with a knife to his throat.

*DEAD!* Theta howled with pure agony as he scrambled over to his fallen mate. His body was shivering with shock and his eyes filled with tears of grief. The Magistrate shoved Officer Borusa off him and immediately comforted his mate. He wrapped his arms around Theta and stared at the dead body of Jack. Pain tore at his heart but as he reached though the bond to comfort Theta he didn’t feel the fractures he’d expect with the death of a Mate. He’d been told such an event would feel like someone was tearing your soul to shreds, but he felt nothing of the sort. Theta’s pain was purely physical – he’d felt time ripping as Jack died but then it reset. Their bond with Jack was still alive but dormant.

*Not dead,* the Magistrate repeated over and over into Theta’s mind until his mate slowly calmed. *Not dead, my pretty. Oh my love!* Theta couldn’t speak, to deeply in shock to understand what the Magistrate meant but he slowly accepted his mate’s words.

“Surrender or your whore dies too,” Borusa snarls pointing a primitive gun in their direction. The Magistrate noticed that Jack was ignored and these slow or time ignorant Gallifreyans appeared not understand he wasn’t lifeless. He wasn’t sure what Jack was but he was stuck in a point of time unable to change and more importantly unable to stay dead. Death meant nothing to him and his body reset back to how it should be. He could feel that happening now, but decided to use it for their advantage. If the others could believe Jack dead maybe he could search for them after their capture. So he did the only thing he could think of to protect both mates – he surrendered.

“I surrender to you, my mate and I. However, you have taken part of my soul and one day I will demand a sacrifice,” The Magistrate snarls at Borusa who blinks back surprised with the sudden change in the Magistrate’s demeanour; he suddenly ceases fighting and surrenders, but the promise frightens him. The Magistrate was a traditionalist and believed that life can only be taken in sacrifice, and he’d just been warned of his own death. His hand shook as the Magistrate rose to his feet, pulling the weeping Theta with him. They remained docile as they were bound and finally, taken from the tower garden.

*****

Jack awoke back to life with a sharp gasp. Pain burned through his chest and he clutched at it, rubbing the sore flesh. The fatal wound had healed but he would still feel phantom pains from the site for a few more hours. He slowly became aware of his surroundings surprised to find himself at the Magistrate’s home and lying in the warm grass of the garden. Unfortunately, it was then he realised that he was completely alone and missing two mates...bugger! 

“Fuck!” Jack snarled angrily and pushed his aching body to his feet. He rubbed his chest again, angry at the pain and the one who bloody shot him. It took him a moment but he slowly calmed his mind, reaching out for his bond mates and hoping beyond hope they were okay. He’d not attempted to contact them at this distance before, but to his relief he felt their living essences wrapped within his. They were alive. He reached out again, trying to speak to them or share information but heard nothing until...

*Jack!*

*Theta!* Jack yelled back but the link had gone silent again. His abilities were not strong enough to uphold it, but he’d felt Theta’s thoughts and heard his voice – for now that was enough. His next step was to find them and kill anyone who dared touch what was his. 

Thankfully as Jack searched he discovered the Magistrate’s home was abandoned and his pack gone. He’d hoped they had escaped the guards and made it somewhere safe. He couldn’t help smiling as he looked though the Magistrate things realising he was a ‘clever thinker’ as Theta had called them. His mind was individual and he was interested in everything. Yet, even with all this knowledge and explorations the Magistrate still believed in the old ways. He could see that around his home and in his things. He held onto his people’s heritage, believing that balance must be upheld in life or nature. Jack wondered how the Time Lord’s would have naturally developed if people like the Magistrate lead them into the future. How would they have turned out? Like the Time Lord’s he knew, cold and distant or would they really bring balance to the whole of this reality. Jack sighed saddened that such a species had been changed so drastically by one man’s greed. This first one wanted everything under his control and Jack didn’t have one clue how to stop anyone so powerful.

It was with a little disillusionment he slumped down into the warm grass and rested his head into his hands. He’d found a couple of bows, some arrows and a few bits of armour but it wasn’t much. He had no idea where his mate’s were and he had no clue how to fight Rassilon.

*He is flesh – kill the flesh. Send him back to the Matrix to start over once again.*

Jack jumped as the soft tender voice filled his mind and he looked around shocked but finding no-one. It didn’t feel like the mental contact of another Gallifreyan but like...

“The Tardis! You can hear me!” Jack shouted in glee looking around expectedly as if to find the console or a door would suddenly appear before him. None did and his happiness quickly faded.

*The Matrix knows nothing of this word, my son,* the voice answered and this time his attention was drawn by Theta’s staff. It was laying abandoned on the grass near the warm spring. All the time he’d seen it over the last few months it had been a dull glass sphere but now it was glowing with golden light. It was pale at first but quickly grew stronger as Jack approached.

*In you is the essence of my creator. My visionary. I hear his pain.*

*Theta created you!* Jack cried picking up the staff and gently pressing his padded palm against the glowing crystal. It was warm to the touch and he felt the movement of life within it. 

*He had nurtured me, gave of his being so that I might live. My visionary...* the Tardis essence cried out as though it was a child missing its parent. And it was, Jack decided. Theta had been architect of this spark of life which glowed under his hand and one day would become the heart of the Tardis. All this time she’d know, he thought a little angrily but couldn’t really blame her since she did see the whole of time and therefore there might be a very good reason not to muddy the waters as they say.   
*My visionary!* the Tardis called once again and instead of anger his feelings changed to pity. He could feel her utter sadness and pain so gently stroked the crystal as if trying to calm a child.

*Can you find him?* he asked softly, transmitting calming thoughts into the life-force and hoping she could help once again.

*He calls to me,* she answers and Jack’s heart swelled with joy. He gently lay the staff aside a moment, gathered his supplies and pulled on some pieces of armour he’d found. The armour was surprisingly light and protected his chest and shoulders. A long robe of material draped down front and back but wouldn’t interfere with his tail or leg movement. He tested one of the bows and found it usable. Finally, he was ready. He collected the staff and took a deep breath. 

*Show me the way,*he ordered and stepped out into the city. 

*****

“Such a pretty little visionary,” the Governor commented walking around the bound form of Theta. He’d been tied to the table, his arms and legs secured to each leg. He lay uncomfortably stretched over the top and constantly pulled at the bindings until his skin ripped around his wrists and ankles. He couldn’t understand the Governor’s words but he got the distinct impression it was nothing good.

“I’ll kill you!” the Magistrate screamed, throwing his whole body against the solid iron bars of his cage. They were inside the large meeting hall at the Governor’s home where he would usually handle clan business. Now instead in the centre of the room was a table were Theta was bound and beside that a large cage that held one prisoner. The Magistrate had been manacled and chained to the bars to secure him upon arrival. The Governor’s first look at Theta had thrown the Magistrate into a rage and he’d attacked immediately. He could smell the bastard’s desire for his mate and his instincts had kicked in. He’d delivered one good blow to the Governor before his guards took him down and had split open his cheek which would leave a lovely scar to remember him by. After that little display of violence he’d been thrown into the cage and his beloved mate was at the Governor’s mercy. It was a situation he was far from pleased with.

“You can’t kill me,” the Governor told him calmly, walking around the table and studying Theta’s form. “Kill this body and I will return. I am forever and nothing can stop me.” He laughs and strokes one of his captive’s long arms, working his way up to the lean chest and over his stomach. 

“I am a first one. I have always known what I am. I always know what will happen. The other will come, my brother and he’ll interfere with my plans...but this...this thing is something I haven’t come across before.” The Governor doesn’t quite know what to make of Theta. He is unlike anything he’d ever witnessed before and he’s been present since the first Gallifreyan’s stepped out of the night. Ever since that day he’s been guiding, twisting and changing their essence to make them into something he wants. His perfect race that is in spirit a reflection of him. They aren’t ready yet, they are still feral and unrefined but he’s working on changing their bio-data into something that is purely his. Then this one comes along. He’s perfectly Gallifreyan in every way and his bio-data is pure. He is not his brother or one of the other guardians and yet...the Governor doesn’t understand him. He’s never felt like this before – he’s never discovered a mind that can resist him in every way and is beyond is his meddling.

“What are you?” the Governor purrs, stroking the soft belly before digging into the genitals’ flap of covering skin. He pushes his fingers deep, touching the soft cock and laughing as the creature screams in fury.

“I’ll fucking kill you!” the Magistrate howls, fury causing his eyes to burn a bright red and overshadowing his features. The sight caught the Governor unaware. Over the last millennium he’d ensured no-one had that type of power anymore, but this Magistrate after one day of mating with the feral creature is able to tap into those ancient abilities. He needs to be rid of them before they can infect the population. He won’t have his work undone.

“You are unclean, Magistrate.” The Governor turns his attention to his caged prisoner, grinning into the furious red eyes. Anyone else would be overwhelmed by the Magistrate’s blossoming powers but not him. He’s a first one and he’s never faced anyone stronger than he. “I have worked to cleanse my people, to make them pure but this thing,” he motions towards Theta, “is an abomination. It is unclean and infected with everything our people need to be rid of.”

“He’s a visionary! He is the way forward!” the Magistrate shrieks back, furious that this single man could have such a devastating effect on his people’s development. Jack was right, this thing was evil.

“Tonight he dies,” the Governor hisses back causing the Magistrate to pause and his eyes widen in fear. “Tonight in Death’s honour he will be sacrificed for our glorious war.” The Magistrate understands perfectly what that means for Theta and he struggles feverishly against his restraints but he cannot break them or escape. He senses power at the edge of his fingertips but in his rage he cannot control it. He can do nothing as the Governor nods at the guards who release Theta from the table and chain his arms behind him. 

*Mate,* Theta cries in fear and sadness but all the Magistrate can do is howl in pain as his mate is taken from the room.

“I’ll kill you!” the Magistrate screams reaching for Theta’s mind and trying to calm his fear. He might not understand the words of the spoken language but he understood the Governor perfectly. He knew that he was promised death. Soon however, Theta is taken from his sight and then fades from his mind with distance. He’s still alive but he cannot sense his individual thoughts and it sends the Magistrate into a fury. He flings his body against the bars only stopping when he hears the laugh of one of the Governor’s officers.

“You’re first!” he snarls, red eyes glowing as the Officer suddenly keeps his silence.

*****

It was late afternoon when Jack entered the city looking for his mates. No-one took much notice of his garb or weapons, as there were many troops milling about along with frightened public. The news of a war was spreading through the city streets and many where making preparations for the fighting ahead. It saddened Jack to see the Gallifreyan people like this, reduced to wars and violence on a large scale. For Theta he had no idea what a war was, the biggest thing his pack had feared was the death followers who sacrificed for their beliefs. Now, they were learning the art of war and killing without discrimination or for a cause. They were killing for power and position. 

So human, Jack thought with a sardonic laugh thinking what his mates would say to that. He could understand what the Magistrate was talking about, his people were changing and not how nature intended them. However, no matter how much it pained Jack to see, he didn’t think there was anything they could do to change the outcome. The fate of Gallifrey had already been played out and it’s people reduced to myth in the universe beyond. Gallifrey had no place anymore in time and even though it broke his heart he knew he couldn’t save them. He could fight but only to rescue two of them – his mates. 

The Tardis life-force guided him though the city warning him of dangers. As the sky was beginning to darken he arrived at what must be the Governor’s palace. There were preparations of war going on all around him but he could discover no place to gain entry without being discovered or stopped. Fortunately, the Tardis found him a new way. She was in tune with the earth and lead him to an underground cave system that spread out beneath the city. These were the ancient caves were the prehistoric Gallifreyan’s lived but were now deserted and disused. As he travelled through them, the light of the Tardis essence guiding him he distinguished images drawn by ancient hands on the walls. There illustrated by long dead hands were the real Gallifreyan; depicted in packs, hunting and surrounded by with family and children. He ached for that simple life, just to be one with nature and his mates. As his fingers stroked the old painted lines he discovered an image; an image of Theta and he back in the Cathedral of Caves celebrating their union – his beautiful visionary. 

“I’ll find you,” Jack snarled out loud, promising his mate that he was coming and anyone who hurt him was going to pay.

*****

“You know I don’t think they are going to break.” The new voice startled both the Magistrate and Officer who turned and stared at the new arrival before reacting. The Magistrate smiled at his mate, knowing that he’d been right to trust in his instincts and that Jack was alive. He grinned at the now nervous officer.

“You took my mate,” Jack snarled and swung the heavy staff. His aim was true and the solid sphere impacted into the man’s head, throwing him backwards into the wall dazed, without wasting a moment Jack grabbed the keys from his clothing and rush over to the Magistrate’s cage.

“We are running out of time!” he cried as Jack pulled open the door and was roughly shoved aside. The Magistrate immediately pounced on the officer, fangs bared and claws at his throat. He was so pleased to see it was Officer Borusa.

“Tell me where they are taking the Visionary!” he howled with barely restrained fury. 

“Temple,” the man gasped, still dizzy from the heavy blow of Theta’s staff. It was enough information and the Magistrate knew instantly where he meant. For the people of this city the only temple with any importance was the temple of Death on the slopes of Mount Perdition. Maybe Officer Borusa thought that that little titbit of information would save his life – he was sadly mistaken.

“I promised you death,” the Magistrate reminded him flashing dripping fangs and glowing eyes. The man didn’t even have the opportunity to draw breath as the Magistrate extracted his revenge by very neatly tearing out the officer’s jugular. Blood gushed from the wound, the blood loss killing him in moments but the Magistrate had no pity for the man. He’d touched his mate and he wasn’t in a very forgiving mood.

“Where’s Theta?” Jack demanded. He’d hoped to have found the young Visionary here with their mate, but of Theta there was no sign. He knew he was alive, but once again was too far away for contact.

“They are taking him to the temple,” the Magistrate replied a little distracted as he started a quick search for weapons and armour. “The Governor intends to sacrifice him for the cause.”

“What!” Jack yelped catching his mate’s arm and dragging him close. 

“We have to move quickly,” the Magistrate hissed, fear filling his voice as he pulled on a robe and armour over his head. It was old and worn but would offer him some protection, the Governor wasn’t going to just hand Theta over. This battle might cost him his life. “The Governor will perform the sacrifice at the dying at the day, the traditional time.”

“It’s almost sundown now,” Jack noted alarmed, looking out of the Governor’s window and across the busy city. He was terrified. What would happen if they were too late? What would happen to the Doctor – to the shared body back in Jack’s time? He had no idea of the complications but he wasn’t going to lose Theta without a fight.

“Follow me, my pack used to live in the caves under here and I know them like the back of my hand.” The Magistrate grabbed a pistol from the dead officer, quickly wiping it clean of blood and relieved him of his knife too. They started to run, shoving open doors and heading back down to where Jack had emerged only moments before. If the Magistrate was surprised by the damage done to the entrance into the caves he didn’t say anything, just ran ahead leading the way to the temple. These were the caves the Tardis essence had led Jack through and to his destination and now they were their only hope in reaching Theta in time to stop the Governor’s sacrifice.

The Magistrate wasn’t lying when he told Jack he knew the tunnels like the back of his hand. In no time at all they were running through caves, tunnels, turning left and right without thought and soon the geology around them started to change. They were out of the caves and into an older tunnel system – this one formed by the ancient volcano which was Mount Perdition. The Magistrate never stopped running, his hearts was pounding with the beginnings of exhaustion but he refused to lose his Visionary now. He’d waited so long for his mates and spent so many years yearning to be with them, so he couldn’t lose either now. Certainly not his precious Theta, the last of the Visionaries. Jack’s strange alien-ness confused him, but the warrior also greatly surprised him with strength, ability and faith. He was committed to his mates and if his story was believed had been searching for them without thought of his own safety – such was Jack’s devotion. His second mate was a bit of a mystery to him and he would enjoy learning more but for now they had to reach Theta. He knew that if he failed both his life and Jack’s wouldn’t be worth living.

*Wait!* A voice cut through the Magistrate’s mind and he quickly stopped running, almost throwing himself into the wall with the sudden stop of speed. Jack’s voice had sounded frightened and when he turned he knew why. They had moved beyond the ancient cave system into what was once lava tunnels that ran under and around the now extinct volcano. This was once an active site with mist that rose up through the mountain’s cracks and where the Temple of Death had been built for that reason, looking like the entrance to the land of the dead in ancient mythology. Also, once upon a time it was thought the vapours could induce visions and that was what the Magistrate thought he was seeing now.

Jack had stopped in the centre of the tunnel holding up the Visionaries’ staff which glowed with an unnatural light. He’d never paid attention to it before but the crystal set into the top of staff was alight with fire and energy. His changing vision told him that something was alive in there.

*Jack! The Sanctuary!* The loud male voice appeared to float on waves of energy and blinding light that radiated from the crystal until finally with a flash it was gone. 

*What the fuck was that?* the Magistrate growled, partially in anger of being delayed in saving Theta but also in fear. Fear of the unknown crystal and the voice he didn’t recognise. A voice that had struck dread into his heart and burned his very soul. 

*The Tardis crystal...the Doctor...* Jack gasped. He was exhausted by running, but that wasn’t what was making him short of breath. He’d heard the Doctor’s voice and the fear within his tone. That fear had been like a knife cutting through his mind, his soul and had physically hurt, making every muscle ache with phantom pain. He didn’t understand the reference, what the Doctor was trying to tell him but he had a feeling it was urgent. The Doctor had been calling out across time, maybe to warn them or was it to help them?

*Where is the sanctuary?* he cried as the burning pain within him started to fade. For a second the Magistrate looked like he wanted to argue and demand answers to what the hell was going on, but instead he focused on his mates and answered the question.

*The Sanctuary is supposed to be the place where the god Death rests. No-one is allowed in there, not even the Time Pope or the Sisterhood. It was sealed when the building was built.* The Magistrate explained quickly and wished Jack would just keep running.

*We need to find it – that is where Theta is.*

*I told you it was closed! He will be at the main altar where sacrifices...*

*Please, you have to believe me!* Jack cried reaching for his mate and shaking his arms desperately. The Magistrate paused uncertain of the way forward – believe Jack and the shinny light thing or go to the place where the Sacrifice should traditionally take place? He’d never really been a trusting man, believing in only his faith and his pack but the sincerity and the emotion he received from Jack convinced him.

*Fine, you better be right,*he snarled and paused as he looked around the dimly lit tunnels. Jack nodded hoping that the Tardis’s heart had told the truth, since he too was deathly afraid for Theta’s life. That voice he’d heard, he knew it was the Doctor’s and he had confidence in his mate. He just hoped that Rassilon wasn’t misleading them somehow.

*This way!* the Magistrate suddenly shouted and turned back the way they came. He ran pull pelt again, sending up plumes of dust as his feet dug into the undisturbed earth. They back tracked only a little way and then made a sudden turn to the right and straight on. The tunnel was steeper and climbed quickly until they reached a wall of crystals. Like in Theta’s home these crystal grew from the rock and as he past the Magistrate rubbed over many of them lighting the way. Jack did the same and almost ran into the back of his mate as he came to a sudden halt.

*Wh-* was all Jack managed to get out when he was suddenly frightened to silence as he looked up into the faces of three large statues. They were the Menti Celesti, he decided with a hint of hatred towards the primeval gods. Each face had little definition as if they were veiled and they wore voluminous cloaks covering their forms so that they looked neither male nor female. On the middle statue was the red circle that Theta had been so afraid of in the city – the sign of Death. Some part of Jack had expected Theta to be here but as he looked around his heart fell. This place appeared to have been undisturbed in centuries, the dusty floor was devoid of any marks apart from the ones they themselves were making.

*It’s a dead end!* Jack cried in frustration. The Magistrate didn’t answer and instead when directly to the statue of Death. He knelt before it, thumping his chest four times before he stood. Jack was confused at first what he hoped to accomplish but quickly noted the Magistrate was beginning to run his clawed fingers around the edges of the statue where it made contact with the wall. Inspiration hit him and he realised they were looking for a hidden release of some type, and so joined in the search.

*When I was but a novice they used to tell stories of how there was a massive treasure within the sanctuary. Over the centuries many came to search, but the priests of this temple never allowed visit this sacred place. The rumour was that when building the temple there was an eruption and an escape route had been built from the sanctuary leading to the caves. I don’t know if any of those stories are true, but if you are right it’s the only idea I have for getting in.*

They scraped and pulled, dug and pushed but found nothing. There wasn’t any release pin, no hidden handle – nothing until the distressed Magistrate punched into the wall in anger. With the impact there was a drop of blood that burst from his split knuckles and landed on the front of the statue near the symbol. A grinding sound filled the room for just a moment, but both men looked at each other with delighted grins.

“Death calls for sacrifice,” the Magistrate declared remembering his teachings. From his armour he pulled out a short knife and slashed a small cut into the centre of his palm and pressed it to the symbol. This time the grinding noise grew louder and very slowly the statue stated to shift and swing to the side. The kiss they shared was harsh but quick and then they were pushing their way through the gaps and into another corridor. Thankfully, it was short and led straight towards a wooden door which gave way as their combined weight impacted against it.

*Theta!* Jack cried upon seeing his mate but the Magistrate caught his arm and dragged him back. They both stood a moment unsure what they were seeing. The room was full of light, shining off the golden marble walls and the small dais in the middle. There was no other furniture but what caught their attention was basically unbelievable. 

“Bio-Data,” the Magistrate breathed out in shock, his face paling as he watched the twirling light before him. Jack wasn’t sure what he meant because what he saw made no sense. It was light a bright twisting web of fibres which warped and rotated around a central core of energy. Sometimes a fibre stretched away from the centre, growing and twisting like a serpent which writhed in the air. As Jack watched his heightened senses could see the fibre grow and become clear. It was like some strange growing tree made up of millions of strands of data, which twisted and turned into recognisable patterns.

“DNA!” he gasped. The strand took his attention and as he watched parts of the building blocks of the tripe helix started to change, mutate and then return back to what it was. More strands twisted around it, some withdrawing while more flashed forward. “By the Gods, the Skasis Paradigm!”

“Close, abomination.”

Their attention was drawn away from the glowing bio-tree and drawn to the Governor who now stood before them. He’d appeared from no-where suddenly standing beside the still form of Theta. Jack’s attention now turned to his mate and was filled with relief when he looked to be relatively unharmed. He levitated before the Bio-tree, glowing with a golden light and was connected by a single strand that travelled from the rotating centre to his head.

“He better be unhurt, traitor!” The Magistrate snarled taking a step towards the larger form of the Governor.

“At first I thought the Visionary and the abomination,” he nodded over to Jack, “were works of nature but I was wrong. It is my brother that attacks me! My brother who has sent you here to stop my glorious plan!”

“What?” the Magistrate paused looking from the man he knew as the Governor and Jack. He didn’t understand the words the man spoke nor what made Jack different or who this brother could be. The Governor was making little sense, lost in his own mad desires and dreams of power.

“Let him go!” Jack demanded, thumping the staff into the ground and noticing how the Governor took a single step back as he stared at the crystal. Did he know of the life-energy within? 

“I will not be stopped! Order is needed. My brother wishes only chaos!”

“You’re insane,” the Magistrate hisses taking another step towards the still form of Theta.

“You are interfering with the development of the Gallifreyan people. You’re moulding them – taking their free will. That isn’t order – it’s greed! Yours!” Jack proclaimed staring into the glowing eyes of the insane creature before them. He stepped forward holding the staff out before him. “Your brother wants his people to be in balance with nature, with evolution but you want to control everything. But even with all your power you cannot complete the Paradigm to get it work as you want. You do not have the imagination to finalize the process!”

“The Visionary will give it me – his mind is filled with new ideas! He can complete my work by imagining the design and function of the Paradigm.”

“He won’t because he is like your brother. He’s refused you.” Jack looked to the still figure of Theta taking in his pale features but was thankful to know that the Governor wanted him alive. He tried to reach his mind, but was blocked unable to touch any recognisable part of his mate. Was the body alive and the mind gone? His suddenly thought caused his whole body to shiver with dread at the idea and hoped fate would not be so cruel. 

“No one will refuse me! I am the creator!” the Governor crowed and laughed with a hint of hysteria. He was insane, Jack realised suddenly terrified that the Paradigm could be completed and be within this insane would-be god’s power. He’d already used it to influence the Gallifreyan people and changed their genetics. That influence was most likely unchangeable now, Jack considered and the people of this planet were well on their way to become what they would be in the Doctor’s time period. Yet, a fear of causing a paradox or other time disaster left Jack unsure of his next move, but he suddenly remembered the Doctor’s telling him something a long time ago. Time wasn’t linear, it was always influx and the past can change.

Jack understood what Rassilon had done, he’d taken the work of the Krillitane (maybe he’d influenced that culture to be drive to find the formula for the Paradigm to begin with) and used it to alter the past. This was Gallifrey! Jack could hardly breathe with the realisation that he was really standing on the ancestral land of the Master and the Doctor. Rassilon had brought them here to make himself a god! He’d known that his brother, locked inside the Doctor would be unable to stop him...but Theta was here. Theta was a Visionary who created the heart of the Tardis...A power source that would one day be able to travel the Vortex and using the power of pure thought to navigate the timelines. It wasn’t Theta that would stop the Governor it would be the Tardis’ heart. 

‘Oh, how I hate time travel,’ Jack thought to himself as his head started to ache. The trouble was he didn’t have time to consider what was happening or the consequences. He had to prevent the Governor from gaining control of the Paradigm. He had to stop him becoming a god! 

*Magistrate – free Theta! I shall deal with the insane one!* 

The Magistrate paused for just a second before he launched himself into the air and connected with the levitating Theta. He’d not understood what Jack was doing but he’d chosen to trust the warrior who was his mate. He knew they both loved Theta and would do anything to save him. He’d decided to put his conviction in that bond and act. The force of his impact tore the fibre connecting Theta to the bio-data tree making both his mate and the Governor scream with agony. They flew through the air, impacting the far marble wall with bruising force but at least Theta had been freed. 

As the Governor was distracted by the Magistrate’s actions Jack attacked. He wasn’t sure if this was going to work, but he remembered something else from the past when he’d travelled with the Doctor. He remembered a Slitheen who had looked into the heart of the Tardis and been regressed back into childhood (or for her species an egg.) He needed to open the heart, to let the Governor see into the soul of the Tardis and just hope that power would reset time here. He had no idea if this would work, but it was the only weapon and plan he had at hand. Jack swung the heavy staff at the bio-data tree, hitting the Governor on the way and throwing him to the floor. He screamed out in pain and fury as Jack kept his swing true and then as the crystal impacted with the tree everything exploding into light.

****

*Jack! Jack!* 

Jack groaned as his head throbbed from the sound of his name repeatedly screamed inside his head. He really wished it was silent but slowly the voice called him to consciousness. His body ached, not just his head and he groaned with frustration, not wanting to move a muscle.

*Hurts,* he complained and moaned again as something hard and firm pressed against him. His whole body throbbed with stinging pain but slowly feeling came back to him and he realised what was wrapped around him was Theta.

*Oh, by the gods, Theta!* he cried, dragging his younger mate to him and crushing their mouths together in a very sloppy and wet kiss. Theta laughed, his long tongue lapping into Jack’s mouth as he purred with pleasure. He wrapped his weakened arms around his lover and pulled him close, feeling the warm weight settle against him.

*You are alive...again.* Jack grinned at the sound of his second mate and reached out blindly for him. A hand caught his and he pulled it between him and Theta. The Magistrate huffed in a annoyance but settled against them as they curled on the floor. 

It took a while for Jack to come back to his senses, letting his body once again settle into life instead of echoing of death. He’d died...again, he’d known that much but that was about it. He remembered hitting the sphere into the bio-tree and after that it was a total blank.

*You destroyed him,* Theta told him feeling his mate’s troubled thoughts.

*Not me, my love. The life force you created did.* Jack was surprised when Theta blushed with embarrassment.

*My guide. She came to me in the visions and I gave her form. I was not supposed to do that. A guide just takes Visionaries where they must go in the great Web of Life, but she....I couldn’t let her go.*

*She saved us and I am so proud of what you did.* It was then Jack remembered the sphere and the way the delicate crystal had shattered. *Oh gods, I destroyed her!*

*No, she remade herself,* Theta reassured him and showed him his staff as it lay beside them. Jack wasn’t sure how to take that but didn’t know if he really wanted to know. Maybe he should leave the Tardis some of her mystery. She had after all saved them...again. 

*If you are finished with pleasantries, can someone please tell me what the fuck happened!* The Magistrate was angry and confused as he started to pace the marble floor of the sanctuary. He’d been relieved to discover both mates were okay but hadn’t a damn clue what happened. Theta couldn’t tell him anything either when he’d regained consciousness only moments before Jack. As far as he could work out the Visionaries’ crystal had hit the bio-data tree and destroyed it along with the Governor - and that was about it. *Are you the Menti Celesti? Death?*

*A god? No!* Jack laughed earning him a vicious glance from the Magistrate and he managed to calm himself. He was helped into a sitting position beside Theta and they exchanged longing looks. He guessed he had to share as much as he could about what had occurred to him but even he didn’t have all the answers. *I’m immortal. I don’t die. Something happened a long time ago and I was changed. How is something I don’t know. Second, the crystal held a sentient life-force that will in the future become a machine called a Tardis. She is made from Vortex energy and had enough power to destroy the bio-data tree. I don’t know the how’s and whys.* Both mates start to say something but Jack holds up a hand. *Third. The Governor wanted to modify the Gallifreyan people...and I’m sorry but I don’t think that you can stop the evolutionary changes he’s put in place. They are now an integral part of the people’s bio-data. He also worked on something that...a friend called it the God Creator. It was a type of knowledge that if he gained control over it, he could change the building blocks of the whole universe as he saw fit.*

*This is fantastical – a dream!* the Magistrate complained, furiously pacing the floor and flicking his tail, while Theta only nodded. Jack noted, out of the three of them he had a deeper understanding of what just transpired. Jack was just relieved they had stopped the Governor from hurting Theta. The rest was beyond their control and for him of lesser importance. And yet, why was he still here? Why were they still in ancient pre-evolutionary form and lost in Gallifrey’s past. Jack began to feel very uneasy.

*You are afraid, my mate,* Theta noted, leaning against Jack’s chest and stroking the thick black fur. 

*I thought...I had hoped everything would return to normal. That I’d have the Doctor back.*

*The brother?* the Magistrate enquired suddenly concerned. He’d just faced one insane power hungry creature today and he didn’t want to have to deal with a second.

*I don’t know what he is. I just...* Jack didn’t know how to explain this or where to even begin. How could he tell them that the Doctor and Theta were supposed to be one and not separate entities? What if Rassilon had hidden or killed the Doctor, but he didn’t know and had no answers.

*Time.* The pack jumped as the crystal spoke once again in the soft female voice that Jack recognised as the Tardis. *Time has been fractured here. You must leave. Jack, you must find the second heart and there will be the Doctor. Go now!*

*The Paradigm...surely that is what created all this...* Jack interrupted confused. 

*Time is not linear! You have to go to the point of Rassilon’s timeline before he took the power of the Paradigm. You have to go to the Time War.*

“No!” Jack replied suddenly terrified but knew it would do no good or influence what needed to be done. Something was happening all around them and being time sensitive they started to feel it growing in strength. Time was ripping. Jack didn’t have a moment to warn them, he just pulled his mates close as all about them the world appeared to tear as if it was a piece of material pulled in opposite directions. He could hear Theta scream in agony, the Magistrate’s howl and then the burning anguish inside his own body. The pain grew greater as the tear widened, turning into a burning torture as if their bodies were being stretched taunt like an elastic band and then...all was silent until;

“Exterminate!”

****


	5. The Time War - Infighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Daleks are attacking Gallifrey, the whole world is burning and the Pack has to find the Doctor in all the chaos. Time is running out...Fast!

Part 5; The Time War - Infighting

Fear shot through Jack as the Dalek uttered the first syllable of its terrifying order. He couldn’t see the metal eerie shape as yet but he could hear it very clearly and it was getting closer. Whatever had happened, the tear had catapulted them into Gallifrey’s future, to a time during the War in Heaven when the Capitol was being invaded by the Daleks. Jack had little knowledge of this time outside a few things the Doctor had let slip. He’d seen the utter devastation in the Ninth Doctor’s eyes every time he spoke of the war or the Daleks. Jack’s human heart had broken a little more for the suffering of the last Time Lord each time he’d seen that look. Now however, he was about to experience that horror first hand and he was deathly afraid. The Doctor was older than Jack, he’d seen things that was beyond belief, had experienced great victories and devastating defeats; but even he couldn’t comprehend the hideousness and death encountered during the Time War.

Out of the pack, it was Jack who had come to his senses first. It took a little a time for him to actually work out where he was. He’d heard the voice of the Dalek then had slowly become aware of his surroundings. He was standing in what had once been a very richly decorated room with paintings, rich tapestries and furniture carved from a silvery wood. Now that room had been destroyed and everything had been tarnished with smoke, death and destruction. The second discovery Jack made came as an utter shock. For some reason he’d thought that jumping forward through time would have changed his physical appearance. He’d been in the prehistoric period, before Rassilon’s genetic changes had taken affect and he’d looked like an average Gallifreyan native, but as he looked down at his arm expecting pink flesh he was sadly mistaken. He wasn’t human looking, but was still covered in fur, along with tail and fangs. Nothing had changed!

*Jack!* Theta’s voice cut through his panic and he turned to gaze into the golden eyes of his lover. Confusion was written across the cute features but he didn’t display fear. Theta was unarmed from the time jump and Jack immediately took his slender form into his arms. He breathed deeply, taking in Theta’s scent and thanking everything he could think of that his mate was whole and here. Some part of him had feared the jump would take Theta from him – since two versions of the Doctor’s body will co-existed at the same time, but he was here, whole and looking like he did only moments ago.

“Who the fuck are you?” And that would be the Master, Jack decided with a hint of concern. 

The red-eyed Gallfireyan had awakened last, confused and bewildered about where he was. He remembered his death at the hands of the Daleks, the final request he’d made to have the Doctor return his ashes back home to Gallifrey and then...he was here. 

“Magistrate?” Jack started, but the wide glowing eyes turned to him with confusion reflected in the angry depths.

“That is not my name anymore! I am the Master!” he snarled at the strange creatures before him. He didn’t understand what they were but knew he was on Gallifrey – so are they the invaders? Allies of the Daleks? If so he must kill them...

*Mate!* The telepathic scream was a shock and he swayed on his feet as the word rebounded inside his head. He’d never experienced that strength of telepathic connection before and it left him a little dizzy. He rocked on his feet, bringing a hand to his face and then screamed in horror.

“What have you done to me? What have you done?” He bellowed, hysteria rising as the Master stared at the padded, clawed hand before him. He’d worked out it was his own hand, he told his fingers to move in a certain way and the digits on that furred hand had obeyed. It felt like his hand but it wasn’t. It had fur, protective pads on the end, the digits were longer and there was fur! FUR! Panic started to rise and Jack nearly had to laugh when Theta did the strangest thing and rolled his eyes at the display.

*Oh, vanity,* he sighed to Jack who found it every hard not to laugh at his agitated mate. Theta was the first to act, while the Master was distracted by staring with disbelieving eyes at his body, he pounced as if to attack and landed on the Master’s back. The Master howled with anger and as Jack gasped in shocked surprise for his mate. Yet, even as the Alpha Gallifreyan turned and flipped Theta over onto his back, Jack could see signs of recognition in his glowing eyes. At last, Theta was pinned beneath the Master, but before he spoke he took a deep breath and paused.

*Mate?* the Master asked through the bond this time surprised by the reaction from both of them. Their minds replied in kind, recognising the mating bond that had been created between them. The Master said no more but instead pressed his nose against Theta’s neck and took a deep breath. He did it a couple of times as if he couldn’t believe what he smelt and then he licked the scarred throat.

*Theta? You’re name is written on my heart.*

Jack heard the conversation perfectly and was surprised at the Master’s romantic words. Yet, it could also be true of him – his mates had become an integral part of him and not having them with him was like having a missing limb.

*I smell our bond, your sex...oh by the gods, I smell your heat.* The Master wasn’t quite sure what was happening to him but at that moment he was distracted by the scent of the young man he’d pinned below him. He could taste the scent of sex which was so overpowering, emanating from him and the other standing just apart from them who was called...Jack. He didn’t know how he knew that but the link inside his mind was awakening and whispered to him. He could feel them both, Jack’s concern and Theta’s...love. It was a unique experience feeling this overwhelming emotion from someone you didn’t remember but at the same time your whole being was crying that that you knew and needed them. It was about this point when the Master suddenly realised that something major had changed inside his head. There was silence.

*Mate,* was all Theta said to him and he buried his nose into the soft fur of the youngster’s throat, not sure if he wanted to sob in relief or confusion.

“Exterminate!” The metallic sounded voice cried out again and was much closer.

“We need to leave,” the one he knew was called Jack informed them. The Master wasn’t sure why the Daleks were here but he certainly didn’t want to met them again his since last memory had been of them executing him. Instead of answering, the Master pulled Theta to his feet and followed Jack out into the rubble. He couldn’t tell where they were or where they were going because all around him was nothing but ruins. They could be anywhere in the capitol since everything he would have recognised had been destroyed. They moved through endless corridors, heading not for a place but somewhere away from the terrible cry of the Daleks. Finally, the sounds of war were left behind and surprisingly they found themselves in a small garden, where the red glass still grew and there was a freshwater pond. Strangely the first thing the Master wanted to do was actually just roll in the red grass and sniff the dirt...which was far from civilised and wouldn’t be a good look on him. Yet as he watched Theta do just that he felt strangely jealous.

“Did you do this to me? The Time Lord’s? Was I re-loomed?” The questions flowed from the Master’s mouth but he was quickly learning that the sad blue eyes that gazed up at him from his mate, showed he too didn’t know the answers. 

“I didn’t know you during the Time War. I don’t have the answers,” Jack replied calmly, though his insides were aching to hold his mate and be comforted by him. He’d hoped to have his Master back but the one they had appeared to only have memories leading up to this relevant time period. Most likely done by Rassilon so that Jack was without help or guidance. This Master didn’t know him, Theta or even himself. And yet, he didn’t appear to have the drums which he should have, which gave Jack hope that maybe some reminiscence existed of them and their situation locked inside his mind.

“The war in heaven...the great enemy...the prophecy...” the Master gasped staring at Jack who just looked back confused. He’d heard the Krillitane use that word – the War in heaven but didn’t understand why it meant the Time War. “They brought me back to die for them!” The Master’s voice was a howl of fury and Jack sighed once again in frustration. This was not the Master he knew, this one was a bit...childish. 

“Look, this is Gallifrey during the last Great Time War against the Daleks. Right now, Rassilon has the Doctor and we need to find him before he can fully complete the formula for the Skasis Paradigm and re-writes the whole of history. We’ve stopped him once, back in time when Gallifreyan’s had these features but he’s come here – it’s his last chance after this...” Jack’s voice trails off as he feels both mates eyes on him. He swallows nervously realising they didn’t know this...they didn’t know Gallifrey would be gone at the end of the war.

*To save them...* Theta adds watching Jack with gleaming golden eyes filled with tears. 

*No...I’m so sorry. We have to make sure the future continues in the way it should...Gallifrey will die.*

“You lie!” the Master hisses baring his fangs at Jack but he only shakes his head.

“The Doctor uses something called the Moment. He ends the war and he has to do that! Otherwise everything we love, every life in this universe will be extinguished by Rassilon!” There is understanding in Theta’s eyes and Jack opens his arms to embrace his youngest mate. His whole body shivers against his lover and Jack is weighted down by Theta’s utter devastation for the loss of his home – a planet he’s connected to not just by race but essence. He wraps strong arms around Theta, holding him tightly and turns to gaze sadly at the Master. His face is tight and the muscles of his jaw flex in a recognised move of trying to control his fury. Jack isn’t sure what this Master will do but very slowly those eyes drop and he turns away.

“Everyone is gone,” he whispers, “Am I?”

“No! You’re my mate – Theta’s mate. We carry the essence of this planet within us. Gallifrey can still live on in us!”

“Oh bloody hell, you were once human!” the Master finishes with a sharp, almost painful laugh. “They spurt all this emotional crap that doesn’t mean a damn th—“

The Master doesn’t finish his sentence as Jack grabs the long hair at the back of his head and drags him close. He wishes he had the human lips to kiss and shut the Alpha up for once but instead he licks into his open mouth. It is a wetter, messier version of a kiss but it has the same effect. The Master falls silent, gives him an apprehensive look and then attacks. Jack doesn’t even bother trying to stop his fall as the Master pushes him back taking Theta with them. He lands on his back into the springy grass, the Master attacking his mouth with his tongue before licking down to the mark on this throat.

“So fucking mine,” he snarls as he scrapes his teeth over the scar he finds there. 

“For now,” Jack finishes and then laughs as Theta elbows him. Theta pants with arousal watching his two mates attack each other with willing tongues and desperate hands. Claws pull at the robe, tearing the material before yanking it off along with the armour until they are finally naked, just as they should be.

“You smell him?” the Master purred catching the increasing scent of Theta’s arousal.

“Smells so damn good,” Jack answers back, salvia dripping from his fangs at the thought of their mate. Theta blushes, dropping his eyes and feels a little uncomfortable with these two powerful warriors looking at him like that. He’s not built like they are, powerful and strong – he’s lean and willowy in stature but his mate’s love that about him. They crawl towards him, pushing him back into the grass as he moans with rising desire.

*My beautiful Visionary,” Jack purrs into his mind and he shudders with the feeling. It doesn’t matter he’s not a warrior like they are since he’s got other amazing abilities. Hands start to stroke over his legs, up his thighs as the Master moves between his spread thighs. He growls feeling claws scrap down his torso as he is urged over onto his belly. He goes, obeying his older mates, spreading his long legs and shuddering as they both groan with desire. He can feel they want him; their passion is flooding the mating bond with desperation. He purrs pleased to feel Jack’s tongue moving down his spine, licking and nipping until he reaches the long tail. The Master throws his tail over his back, pushing it out of the way so he can bend forward and lick the tiny pink hole underneath. Theta whines with need, pushing his hips back with growing need, waiting them to hurry this along to the penetration part. A forked tongue digs into the tight muscle of his anus, pushing it open to rub against the tender flesh inside. Theta gives a soft howl, his body shuddering as his cock breaks free from the protective flap. A new sensation fills him as strong limb curls with wriggling twist around his barbed length and tugs with force. Theta can only moan as he looks down to see Jack’s tail attached to his cock, the long length twisting around it and the very tips teases the dark, dripping head.

The Master groans as he pushes his tongue deeper inside his mate. Theta is so tight and warm around him he cannot wait to get his cock inside. He teases the prostate gland with his tongue, rubbing against it firmly until he tastes a rush of lubrication. The small tubes fill with liquid semen flooding Theta’s ass in preparation for his cock. He cannot wait any longer! He yanks his tongue from Theta’s hole, pushes his legs further apart and impales the boy on his thick erection. Theta howls with pain and pleasure from being mounted with such force and speed, his body clenching and straining against the limbs that hold him. The Master has to fight back his orgasm, forcing it to recede, until he can control himself. Theta’s passage is so tight, pulling at the barbs and his ridges throb inside the clenching warmth. 

Jack groans with the sensations he’s receiving though the mating bond. He can feel the tight heat around the Master’s cock and Theta’s pleasure as his passage is stretched and filled. Both sex feels utterly amazing, making his body burn with pleasure and his cock throb. He wants to touch it but to his surprise, Theta reaches for him, pulling him close until he sits up, pressing the Master’s cock deep into his body. The Alpha growls as the movement forces his cock further into his mate and he wraps his arms around Theta’s middle. He holds tight, biting and licking at the powerful back. Jack kneels before Theta loving the clever tongue that licks into his mouth and then over the mating bite. His younger lover moves down his body, licking and tasting as he goes until he reaches the thick length. Jack cannot hold back a high pitched whine when Theta licks the pre-cum from his hot cock.

*Want you,* Theta begs, sucking on the erection as if it was a treat. Jack was a little concerned, especially with the fact that Theta had fangs (really big ones) and a powerful jaw which could have caused him serious physical injury. However, he trusted his mate, so when that wide mouth moved further down his cock, sucking it deeper, he flung his head back and growled with desire. The Master laughs, shoving Theta forward again so he’s bent over Jack’s cock and he starts to move. He’s never gentle or slow, always hard and fast – taking what he wants without waiting. Theta loves that about him and if he’s honest so does Jack. Jack can do the long drawn out sex, with the touching, teasing and everything else. The Master loves to take and to take hard.

Everything falls away as the Master pounds into his mate. Concerns and fears dissipate until they have only one directive in mind – coming and soon. Jack breaks first, unable to resist the wet heat around his cock. He doesn’t mind the soft scrap of fangs against his cock, pulling the barbs and caressing the tender ridges. He’s lost in sensation, the wet slick of Theta’s mouth, the powerful tongue, the sharp fangs, and the panted breath. The warm rush of air makes him shiver every time as Theta pants through the Master’s powerful thrusts into his body. Jack feels connected to that act, as they aren’t just three people but one complete unit. Theta yelps with a vicious thrust from the Master and Jack comes. He cries out, screaming as his body arches and tightens with the power of his orgasm. It aches as semen spills from his cock, only to throb with new life when Theta licks away any trace of his release. Jack pants with the sensitivity, his skin almost too painful for touch as every cell seems to burst with passion. His eyes close and he pulls Theta close, his tail tightening around the dripping length.

Theta cries out with surprise as Jack moves him, changing the angle of the Master’s thrusts until it batters against the tender gland. Jack’s tail tightens and that is it for Theta too – he yelps as he orgasms painfully and hard. His cock pulsates over Jack’s tail which doesn’t stop squeezing and pulling until he’s trying to push the powerful limb away. He growls at Jack’s laughter and then sobs as Jack’s wet tongue licks away the spilt milk. The Master wasn’t sure what set him off, but he felt the passion and pleasure from both his mates so pure, so loud and so powerfully that it echoes inside his very essence. He opened himself to their emotions, their feelings and sensed that Jack was right. They were bonded and mates in every sense of the word. He’d never felt this – not since losing Theta at the Academy. Over time he told himself he didn’t care, he hated the Doctor and everything he stood for. He embraced the dark path he’d started on all those years ago with open arms and refused to admit to himself that he missed this connection. He wanted this. He let go of his mistrust, his anger and flooded the body of his mate.

The Master might be a little freaked out by the fur, but he was quickly falling in love with the heavily ridged cock. The barbs were damn amazing but the ridges were fucking fantastic. He came long and hard – feeling as though it was an endless burn of pleasure and then it got even better as he started knot. The bliss was indescribable in it’s intensity as his cock grew wider and harder inside his mate, making Theta whine with the pain until finally they were locked together. He fell back onto the warm grass, pulling Theta with him and stared at the place they were joined. Theta moaned and wriggled on his lap, complaining softly to Jack who just laughed and licked him. 

*When you have quite finished I am waiting!*

The voice made all three of them jump and share a confused look. Jack sighed, reaching across the bond to touch the Doctor’s mind. Never before had it felt like this; as if he was a separate person to both pack and Theta, but Jack could clearly sense the Doctor’s indignation. To his complete and utter surprise the Doctor had a body – and it wasn’t his Tenth. It was his Eighth. 

“You have got to be kidding me!” the Master growled as Jack withdrew from the Doctor’s mind promising to get to him soon. 

“There are two of them!” Jack blushed at the thought, his mind suddenly filling with the suggestion of him and the Master fucking two Doctors, while they sucked each other off. The blush deepened when the Master chuckled and Theta moaned; during which Jack realised he’d been transmitting those particular thoughts. It was then it hit him that the Doctor had been expecting them...but how?

*The Crystal!* The answer came from Theta who was snuggling close to the Master, happy that his mate had reclaimed him.   
Jack’s heart warmed at the sight and always did when those amber eyes were filled with contentment. Jack understood what Theta was referring to; the Visionaries’ staff which he had used to destroy the bio-data tree wasn’t with them. It had been left in the past which Jack considered was only right. One day that life energy would be transferred to a newly growing Tardis and in the fullness of time become the Doctor’s continuous travelling companion. Once again, Jack shuddered at the thought of how time travel really was as the Doctor once described it – a timey whimey mess. 

*The Tardis told this Doctor that we are coming?* Jack confirmed only to receive Theta’s curt nod and mental caress. The world around him confused the young visionary but he had faith in his mates. He trusted them like he had no other, and while everything was frightening and new; he trusted in Jack to sort it out. Jack was committed to getting his pack back together and nothing would stand in his way. 

“Then where is he?” the Master asked still stroking his lover and wondering if they could get in another round of sex before being forced to move. He might not remember these two creatures but their sexual allure was driving him to distraction. He was angry with his people, furious with fate and his death, but he couldn’t deny the want he experienced in their presence. He wanted nothing more than to stay here, lying in the red grass and fuck his mates. I mean who wouldn’t? Theta was so bloody pretty (even with fur) and Jack was built. This new body recognised strong mates and his teeth ached to nip and bite at Jack’s powerful neck while he was forced to submit.

“You really do only think of sex,” Jack sighed as he tried to push the Master’s erotic thoughts from his mind. While he’d been bonded to these two mates for a while now, in these new bodies and without past memories everything was a big learning curve for all. They transmitted thoughts, feelings and other desires with little control. The Master smirked at Jack while he gave Theta another lick and it was only with determination that Jack stopped himself from leaping across the small gap between them and doing just what the Master had been day-dreaming about but in reverse order. He licked his lips at the thought, watching the Master’s eyes widen with passion at the thought of Jack taking his ass while Theta was beneath them. It was touch and go for a moment but Jack forced his mind back to the present and the problem at hand. He was the only one who remembered their quest and what would be lost if they didn’t succeed, so he couldn’t let himself get distracted...again.

“I don’t know this city but my guess will be that he’s with Rassilon,” Jack reasoned. The Master’s eyes flashed a bright red with the name, his body remembering his hatred even his mind did not at the moment, which was followed by a look of confusion. 

“They brought many Time Lord’s back,” Jack told him though unsure of the specifics.

To learn that Rassilon was alive once again filled the Master with dread. Yet, he was uncertain why. He knew of the famous Time Lord, the supposed creator of their culture and modern Time lord biology. He’d studied him in the Academy, he’d even felt the essence of him in the Matrix back when lifetimes ago he tried to assassinate the President of the High Council. He respected him, but he didn’t trust Rassilon’s abilities for he was a master manipulator (much like himself.) Even when presumed dead he’d messed with Time Lord life from within the Matrix and now it appeared he was back for the War in heaven. A second Time War – not like the first with the vampires but with the Daleks. An enemy that was relentless, unfeeling and without mercy; they didn’t stand a chance.

“We have to stop him; he’s got access to immense power and wants to rewrite history.” Jack informed the Master as they started to clean up and inventory the few weapons they had. At the end of the time-jump all they had ended up with was a short knife and a black metal bow with a couple of arrows; sticks and stones compared with the Dalek’s advanced weaponry. 

“You’re my future – after the war I claim the Doctor,” the Master confirmed casing a wondering glance at Theta.

“Yes. Theta...” Jack paused shivering at the thought of what was to come for the Doctor, who was currently in his Eighth body and had little idea what horrors lay before him. Jack suddenly wondered if his own Doctor saw his torment as a continuance of the Time War or even a punishment. Part of him wished to change the past, to somehow stop the destruction of the Doctor’s life but currently he didn’t know how without taking the universe with him. Their first problem was Rassilon for if they didn’t stop him making major changes then their future wouldn’t even exist. Time travel! Jack thought again with a shudder, it does your head in.

“The centre of power is the Citadel,” the Master began ignoring Jack’s words. “We can access the Eye there as well as the Matrix - so you can pretty much say for certain it will be heavily protected. If the Daleks have breached the Capitol the Time Lord’s will make their last stand at the Citadel.” The Master sighed looking at the single black bow they had and wondered how the hell this was going to be any use. He and Jack had redressed in some of the armour but they were seriously lacking in weapons.

It was then that the Master finally understood why Theta was called the Visionary. The young Gallifreyan was seated in the middle of the garden, remaining stationary and takes deep calming breaths. At first they were confused by his actions but slowly, with eyes closed, Theta lifted his arm and started to draw something from the air. Jack recognised what he was doing moments later, but the Master almost fell over with his shock as the atmosphere around Theta became charged with vortex energy and from that a black arrow started to form.

“A Visionary,” he breathed, captivated by the sight of his young mate and the power he held. He’d only heard rumours of his ancestor’s abilities, but now he was seeing what they were really capable off. Jack grinned with joy at the sight, still amazed by Theta’s ability to create from energy, but not only that – it meant they did at least have a fighting chance to get into the Citadel. He watched as with experience Theta’s hands crafted another bow along with different types of arrows.

“Wait – He’s in ancient form...do you...do I?” Jack was a little concerned when the Master gasped out his realisation with excitement. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust him...okay, it was that. He didn’t trust the Master and never would – not when power was concerned. The only thing he could be trusted with, without fear or concern was their hearts. When dealing with power and the Master, you had to approach it with kid gloves. However, Jack did realise that holding back information now could jeopardise their chances of reaching the Citadel. 

*Jack Timeripper,* Theta helpfully told his mate. The Master grinned at him and reached around the slim waist to pull him near. His genitals’ pouch had already started to bulge from the scent and close contact of with mate.

*Really and what does the Timeripper do, my beloved?* the Master purrs into Theta’s ear, stroking the firm limbs all the way down to the pert behind and groping it obscenely. Theta didn’t mind and just blushed, purring back his own encouragement. Jack watches wishing he could just slide over there, press against Theta and lick into the Master’s mouth. He would have stayed there forever, but they needed to find the Doctor.

“Fold time. I can move faster or slower basically,” Jack informed him trying to think about other things and not sex.

“You mean I could fuck him, bend him over and just take what I want in a few seconds?” The Master asks seductively making Jack roll his eyes but he cannot help but grin a little. Poor Theta blushes brighter turning his head to give his mate a little nip on the neck. However, it appears the Master does realise the seriousness of the situation and with just a few more fleeting touches releases Theta. The Master considers his body a second, looking down at legs and tail before suddenly and without warning he runs, twisting time as to appear to blur as he sprints around the small garden. Finally he stops with a whoop of excitement and a wild look in his red glowing eyes.

“You can also use energy,” Jack informed him, “but that took a little time of experimentation to get the hang off. I have also...” Jack wonders if he should say this, but in the end these are his mates and even if they don’t remember what happened he does trust them. “Before you could create small objects from the black vortex metal, but nothing like Theta while I could sometimes make a pocket of time and hide things in it.”

The Master grins at the thought of controlling energy while being a little annoyed that he didn’t have the Visionary’s abilities. Jack turned out to be right and after a few moments he couldn’t make any ball of fire or black metal appear at all...only a tiny puff of smoke which wasn’t very impressive and the Master quickly dismissed it as wind. “At least we have weapons,” the Master decides with a huff. Jack pats his shoulder feeling his frustration since the Master’s energy blasts (at full control) could have been a good weapon in their arsenal. 

“Okay, we have two bows, exploding arrowheads and a knife.” Jack finished gathering the weapons together. 

“I shall have the knife,” the Master told him, “If there is any up close fighting I shall be first.” Jack was about to interject but noticed Theta shake his head. They were pack and even though it hadn’t been talked about all knew that currently the Master was Alpha, even if he didn’t remember everything. Jack nods accepting Theta’s wisdom and picks up one of the bows. “Okay then, we better be off...” he starts only to hear Theta huff with laughter and a little snarl from the Master.

“You’re not challenging today are you?” the Master asks with flashing fangs as he cleans around his long claws. Jack swallows nervously but submits (this time), coming close to the Alpha with head bowed before presenting his neck. The Master’s fangs craze the skin before giving him a soft lick of acceptance. He’s forgiven and grins at Theta as the Master walks away, in front of their little pack.

*You are a trouble maker!* Theta exclaims pressing his body to his and touching tongues. Jack rests his forehead against his mate, making him blush at the intimate gesture and giving him a sloppy fang filled kiss. Theta laughs again and follows the Master out of the little garden but not before entwining his tail with Jack’s, the long forked prongs caressing and tying together. It’s Jack’s turn to grin like a love-sick puppy and they quickly catch up to their Alpha.

****

“Pretty, pretty whore,” Rassilon purrs pulling the Doctor’s leg closer and ignoring the frantic writhing and kicking. He’d made the Doctor weak by using a native poison of Gallifrey that affected the strength of the body. Muscles were attacked along with bones and some internal organs making them slow or have decreased efficiently. It was a risk using it, but Rassilon had quickly learned that the Doctor was in no ways weak and his determination usually made up for any lack of strength. Using the drug when he wanted the other Time Lord in his bed, kept the injuries down to a minimum while the Doctor’s suffering and pain increased.

“Get off me!” the Doctor snarled again, kicking with both feet as Rassilon pulled him closer. Around his neck he wore a solid metal collar which was chained to the bedpost, while his arms were bound above his head to the top board with unbreakable rope so that they were painfully stretched and he couldn’t escape. He’d been stripped off his clothing by the Presidential Guard, cleaned by servants and then brought to the bastard’s bed chamber. The Doctor hated being anywhere near the man, because he couldn’t remember this happening any time before but today when he’d seen the people who’d prepared him they had recognised his every escape plan and distraction. They knew him and understood what he would do. That terrified him because it meant there had been many times before. He’d suffered these exact circumstances with Rassilon but just couldn’t remember it. Earlier he’d been at a meeting of the War Council, feeling the President’s eyes on him all the time and making his skin crawl. He usually made sure he was out on the front lines and away from politics. He hated the ridiculous infighting when normal people were out their dying to save the Citadel. At times their attitude drove him to despair and not for the first time he wished to just walk away, to see the red grasses of Mount Perdition, or just listen to the sliver chimes of the kaden trees. Unfortunately without fighting all the things he valued about his home would be gone caused by the Daleks’ cleansing of the planet.

The President’s men had caught him just leaving the meeting and dragged him to this place. And to Rassilon.

“You keep interfering, my dear Doctor. You don’t obey my orders!” Rassilon snarled, grabbing a firm hold of both ankles and tied them together with another piece of rope. He pulled a little harder, dragging the Doctor’s body down to tightened the pressure on his neck. There was no give, or leeway and the unforgiving metal cut into his tender throat cutting off his air supply. Rassilon made sure he could breathe at the moment, but anymore fighting and one tug could suffocate him. 

“You keep interfering with my fucking plans! I bring order to our people! You are the chaos bringer – the destroyer of worlds!” he screamed, slapping the Doctor who could only stare at him with utter confusion. He understood that he didn’t obey all the time like a good little solider but that was it. Before Rassilon had been re-loomed he’d never had any dealings with the man.

“This time,” Rassilon purrs, softer now and more restrained. “This time, I’ve made you weak. I’ve cut you off from your pack. I ensured you weren’t there to stop me.” The Doctor blinks with confusion – pack? He is about to speak when to his horror, Rassilon leans on his legs, bending them open and grins looking down at his exposed groin.

“Do you know I wanted to rid our people of this deformity,” he says studying the Doctor’s flaccid penis. He draws a knife, laughing as the Doctor gasps and struggles harder. Rassilon only has to give that sharp tug and he cannot breath. He watches dispassionately as the Doctor chokes, his chest heaving for air since his respiratory by-pass system has been compromised by the poison. The struggles lessen turning into weak tugs and then nothing at all, so when the Doctor is still he lets up on the tension and allows the Time Lord air.

“That is really silly. You know that the drug I give you interferers with the by-pass. You could die my pet...Oh wait a moment, you don’t remember do you. You don’t remember how many times I’ve had you in this bed. Screaming, yelling and fighting, but I always win. I always succeed in using you until I grow tired of you. You are nothing but a toy my dear Doctor, that’s all you’ve ever been.” Rassilon loves to see the hurt and fear in the Doctor’s eyes at his words, knowing he recognises them as truth. Yes, the Doctor has been here many times and each time Rassilon has had his fun. There are tears in those blue eyes that makes the vicious Time Lord grin down at him, wishing to kiss the pouting lips but he’s been caught out that way before. The Doctor still has teeth. He grabs hold of long, curling hair and tugs hard loving the little squeak of pain.

“Now you’ve learned to behave I’ll continue.” Rassilon moves back down the Doctor’s body and presses the tip of his knife against the head of the shrivelled cock. He presses harder and then licks away a drop of blood that appears at the tip. The Doctor whines with terror, unable to remain stoic as Rassilon strokes his manhood with the wickedly sharp knife. The tempered blade caressed down the sides of his cock, following the veins and the ridges that when aroused would be inflated. 

“I hated looking like an animal. We were created wrong. We had fucking fur!” he growls, digging the knife in a little harder at the base but then licking away the small stripe of blood. “I tried to make us like gods, but they didn’t want me to succeed because evolution was natural and in following nature we upheld the balance. Well, I said fuck the balance. I nearly succeed...but you had to interfere!” The Doctor gives a yelp as Rassilon slashes with his knife, thankfully not at his penis but the soft skin of his thigh. The appearance of blood satisfied the irate Time Lord and he bent to lick at the slick substance as it spread down the Doctor’s leg and into the sheets.

“I changed time, did you know that? I always win, Doctor. I have you here and you will die here. Order will reign. I know what you will do to your people Doctor, soon you will leave them to burn but I’m not going to let you. I went back in time; I altered their genetics and behold the wonderful changes. They are vengeful and greedy, the have left behind nature and balance. They will destroy this universe and I shall have won, my dear brother. They shall bring about order – everything will be without diversity, without change, without chaos.”

“You’re insane!” the Doctor manages to hiss, his voice rough and choked.

“No, my dear Doctor. My pretty pet. I’ve won. I’ve found the Skasis Paradigm.” All colour drained from the Doctor’s face as he gawped up at Rassilon startled and terrified of the sudden insane glow in his eyes. “You and your stupid pack were the only one’s standing in my way and I had to make sure you were dead. I couldn’t do what I wanted and initiate the final sanction with my dear brother, another first one still alive. I split up your pack, I drove you apart and then I spread you throughout history. Do you know what you look like with fur Doctor? With a tail? It’s not a pretty sight. It’s disgusting! I took your memories, the Master’s and that stupid human of yours. They aren’t going to help you. They cannot save you. They are trapped in the past. Trapped in that sick pre-evolutionary form. They are nothing.”

“Wh-what are you?” the Doctor gasps watching Rassilon’s dark eyes as they deepen into black, all white vanishing. They glow with a dark insane light making the Doctor actually wonder if he is beholden to the God of Death himself. 

“I am a first one...and you are my eternal enemy. Every time you were born the Matrix put the essence of my brother into your bio-data. He betrayed me, tried to kill me so I cursed to him to eternal flesh. You have stood in my way over and over, but this time I shall win. This time I will destroy you.”

“You’re not Rassilon...”

“He was one of my forms, my favourite but you interfered with my great plan and ended the Time War.” The knife was back, pressing into the Doctor’s stomach as he stared into the dark eyes of the President. He felt cold with soul shattering fear and dread. At first he’d thought insanity had infected Rassilon, but now...now, he feared it was the truth and this thing had the potential to become a vengeful and cruel god.

“What have you done?” he hissed, his mind running through the possibilities. He’s said he controlled the Paradigm with the power to change creation, but if so, why hadn’t he already rewritten history? Or was there something missing that the President needed to complete the Paradigm? He spoke of others – his mates – who’d been spread through time. This couldn’t be true...could it? But looking into the cold evil light in Rassilon’s eyes there was no mistaking it.

“You’ve crossed your own timeline...you came back.”

“Bingo!” Rassilon cried with insane joy and laughed while pressing the knife against the Doctor’s chest, while working his way up making small incisions. “That’s what your favourite race say, isn’t it? The one you will choose over your own people!” The Doctor cried out as the blade cut into a pink nipple causing pain only to sting more as Rassilon licked it the blood away.

“They won’t save you – your mates. They tried to stop me in the past but I’ve left them there with no hope of finding you again. I will win, Doctor. This time I will win.” The knife was thrown aside as Rassilon grabbed The Doctor with harsh hands and flipped him over onto his front. He cried out with undeniable fear, twisting and fighting to escape but all too soon dread filled him. Rassilon’s naked body was at his back and cruel fingers pushed into his ass.

“You will suffer Doctor. You will pay for defying me, Brother.” The Doctor screamed as Rassilon shoved forward, impaling him on the solid length of his cock. He tried to pull away but the bonds that restrained him were inescapable and then when Rassilon tugged him down the bed, his first priority became breathing as the collar choked him.

“So fucking tight. I bet they loved fucking this lovely ass but this time I’ll be the last one to use you. My little whore.” He laughed as the Doctor choked. He thrust violently forward before withdrawing all the way out to push in again. The maximum damage was what he was aiming to cause and soon his cock was covered in bright fresh blood. He kept moving, listening to the Doctor’s lovely choked cries until finally he came. White semen spread from the torn hole but Rassilon growled in frustration as his cock once again refused to knot. He snarled, biting the Doctor’s back viciously with his anger before shoving the still body aside.

“I will win,” he promised and turned away to wash the blood from his body.

It was a couple of hours later when the Doctor finally regained consciousness. He was surprised to discover he was still bound to the bed, but his arms and legs had been released. His whole body ached with the pain of Rassilon’s vicious rape but thankfully he was healing, though slowly. His body had been inhibited by the damn drug and he’d feared death when Rassilon choked him. There would be no regeneration with his body in this state. However, he was thankfully to still be in one piece but he had little hope for escape. Rassilons actions confused him, he’d worked out that he’d been in this situation before but after the insane Time Lord’s attentions he’d been mind wiped and returned to the war. Which begged the question why was he still here, still naked and bound the Rassilon’s bed?

For one of those few times in his life, the Doctor was seriously afraid. In fact he was bloody terrified. Rassilon hadn’t made much sense as he’d been raped but the words he did say caused the Doctor serious concern. He fully believed the old bastard had travelled his own timeline and now seemed determined to active what he called the Ultimate Sanction. The Doctor had only heard whispers of this from other council members but he’d been unable to discover what it really meant. As the Daleks move forever closer to the Citadel, the more apprehensive the Doctor became. Time was running out for everyone. The Time Lords had become reckless and sometimes downright vicious in their actions. Recently whole worlds had been sacrificed for the Time Lord’s march across the universe to stop the Daleks. The Doctor feared learning each day of the increasing levels of violence and brutality, not just from the Daleks but by his own race. The Time War was tearing the universe apart and with it the Doctor’s hope of them ever winning. Maybe winning was no longer the answer... maybe both sides had to lose.

He lay back, trying to rest his body and encourage healing. He ached all over but the deepest pain was his...No. He couldn’t think of that, he decided as fresh tears started to burn his eyes. He couldn’t not when there were lives to save and a war to fight.

*Theta!* The mental voice made him jump and he looked around expectedly. He’d recognise the sound of his Tardis anywhere but usually she didn’t communicate using words like this. It was mainly feelings or needs she transmitted, and sometimes she would sing to him when he was all alone in the dark. *They are coming!*

*Who?* he cried back, but the mental voice had gone leaving behind just an echo of her existence in his mind. She had withdrawn almost completely which he found odd, but before he could think what was happening he moaned with pleasure.   
What the hell?

*My mate.* He didn’t recognise the voice that spoke to him, so soft and alluring. It purred the words which rumbled throughout his whole body. He could feel a caress against his skin, warm and welcome as it stroked over his flesh. At first he was afraid this was some trick that Rassilon was playing on him but he felt no evil in this act, no wicked intention. All he felt was love – all consuming love and need.

*My beloved.* It was a different voice this time and his whole body shivered at the sound. Pleasure pulsed though his each and every nerve as the purring continued making his toes curl with delight. He calmed his mind reaching out to find who had spoken. It was difficult, like looking through fog but three forms slowly appeared in his mind’s eye. One was black furred with long midnight hair, while the other two were lighter shades of brown (an even cream under Theta’s throat and belly), they didn’t appear to be human/or modern Time Lord. Yet, the sight of them didn’t disgust or repel him, and he quickly realised they were joined in the act of sex. A pair of amber eyes locked with his and the Doctor gasped with recognition. He was transfixed by the sight, his real body humming with desire as the amber eyes of the middle creature watched him. It was like he was physically there, inside that strange body that felt more like his than any of his previous incarnations. He cried out as desires, pleasures and the most perfect pain burned though his system. It was so powerful that he couldn’t distinguish individual sensations; it was all one screaming mess of pleasure. Was this sex with a mate?

*My own,* the ember eyed creature spoke and the Doctor wept with joy. He didn’t know why but he was filled with relief and a feeling of...wholeness. He wanted to embrace the others, hold them close and just breathe everything in. He was complete but all too soon they were reaching orgasm and the bond between him and amber eyes was fading. He cried out, but this time in distress as he was torn away from them – away from the one that completed him.

*I am coming, my own,* Amber eyes promised and the Doctor believed him; believed that he would fight to make them whole no matter what.

*I am waiting,* he wept feeling the bond shatter and finally break...no, he was wrong. The bond hadn’t broken. He could no longer see them or hear them, but he could feel them deep within his very essence – in his soul. They were here – his mates were here! They had found a way through time to get to him! He laughed as his tears tracked down over his cheeks, and caressed each mind that still touched his. He was unsure if they were aware of him or anything else but he wasn’t alone. He was naked, broken and afraid but he wasn’t alone. His mates were out there and the Tardis too. Slowly he grinned and then moaned again as he felt a flare-up of passion deep within the Mating bond. Oh really not again, he thought, you’ve just finished! 

*When you have quite finished I am waiting!*

******

The Capitol of the Time Lords had become a battleground. All around them were crashed attack ships, dying Tardises, broken bodies and the smouldering shells of Daleks. Jack could see this place was once one of immense beauty but it was reduced to burning rubble. Above them the shattered dome revealed a burnt orange sky, letting in the icy winds of an ice age. Snow covered the grounds after the fighting had stopped and moved on, causing bodies to vanish under the white powder. The air was stale with the stench of fire and black smoke billowed everywhere. It was if beyond the Dome the whole world was burning.

Jack found himself trying to breathe through his nose to stop the smell of death and fire. This planet was dying he thought with deep soul shattering pain. He’d grown to love Gallifrey and his time here. He’d loved the red grass, the orange sky, the glowing crystals that lighted the massive Cathedrals of Caves underground, even the little garden the Magistrate had lived in with the fresh hot spring. The Doctor was right, this had been one of those shinning worlds filled with wonder and a people in tune with nature. Now all that was gone – Gallifrey and its people were dying.

“You know where you’re going?”Jack asked for what would be the fourth time. He couldn’t tell where they were because everywhere looked the same. Rumble, snow, fire and death - That was all there was to see. Every turn lead them to places that looked exactly the same. They could be walking in circles and never know it. 

“I am using the Eye,” the Master answered, his face drawn and he’d been so very quite while they walked. Jack could feel an aching pain deep inside the Master as well as his fury. He knew his mate had stopped looking around him; unable to witness more of the horrors experienced by his world. The Master had seen Gallifrey not so long ago filled with life, humming with thousands of people and getting on with the business of watching time. Now that was gone and the shock had left the Master numb and hurting. Jack wished he could find the words to say to share his grief, but he couldn’t find any, not yet at least. It was all too fresh for him as well. The only one who even glanced around was Theta and that was only because he didn’t believe for one moment that was Gallifrey. Jack didn’t correct him knowing that the shock might destroy the young visionary. 

“The Eye transmits power which is used by the Matrix and Tardises, all Time Lord’s would recognise it. I’m following the strongest pull which should lead us to the Citadel where the Eye is housed.” Jack had to admit he was surprised by the Master’s calm words and explanation. He’d shut himself down, closed off his feelings, Jack thought and that worried him. The Master calm and collective wasn’t a good sign. 

*Pain nearer,* Theta said suddenly into Jack’s mind and the tail tightened around his. Jack gave his mate a gentle mental caress and told him to be on his guard. A couple of times Theta had said those words and they had heard the metallic voices of the Daleks nearby along with the sound of disrupters as well as other weapons. The fighting was now hand to hand on the streets of the Capitol and the Daleks were most likely making their way to the same place – the Citadel.

“Exterminate! Exterminate!” Jack jumped at the sound and immediately was shoved to the floor by the heavy body of the Master. Theta followed them down, pulling painfully on Jack’s tail as they hit the ground. 

“Move out! Move out!” This time it was a normal sounding voice and Jack recognised the language of the Gallifreyans. Before they could even move screaming broke out and the sound of weapon fire was almost deafening. Theta whined as Jack pulled him closer, as both he and the Master buried him beneath their bodies. It was an automatic reaction to protect their younger mate. Jack met the Master’s eyes and shivered at the look of murderous rage there. He could see that he wanted to join in on the attack, to avenge the dying but Jack caught his arm.

*You can’t! I’m so sorry, but you can’t!* he cried, understanding the howl that the Master suddenly let loose as he clung to both of them. They couldn’t be saved and nothing they did could stop the conclusion of this war. The Master saw that in Jack’s mind, inside the memories he was allowed to see. Gallifrey would fall and there was nothing he could do save it. That infuriated him, but the Doctor had been right to end this war. To stop the disease of it spreading to the rest of the universe, even though the Master was furious about what the Doctor had done (or will do) he couldn’t blame him. Some part of him might have believed (hoped with all his soul) that Gallifrey could be saved but not now. Rassilon had to be stopped and the loss of this world was inevitable. 

*I am going to kill him,* the Master promised his mates. *I shall kill him for destroying our world. For choosing his own ideals and not sacrificing everything to save it.*

*I’m so sorry,* Jack repeated understand the Master’s pain. With the power of the Stasis Paradigm Rasslion could have remade this world, he could have stopped the war all together, but that wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted complete control over everything and no matter what was sacrificed so he would get it. Jack wondered what the Master would have done had the Krillitane offered it to him. Not what he boast of doing – but what he really wanted in his hearts of hearts. Would he rebuild this world, take back its people from the Time War, or even keep them at that earlier evolutionary state before Rassilon interfered? Jack didn’t know how, but the potential of the Paradigm had to be stopped, the Doctor was right – no one being should have that power.

After a few minutes the sounds of fighting and dying had disappeared. After waiting and listening for the Daleks they heard nothing and so were able to start moving again. Once more the Master took the lead and a trembling Theta followed with his tail wrapped tightly around Jack’s. Jack smiled at him, licking his cheek in a comforting gesture as he recognised the terrible grief growing in the young Visionaries’ eyes. They didn’t have to walk far when the Master suddenly stopped at the remains of a great tower. It must have reached all the way to the roof of the doom with the amount of rubble but now all that remained recognisable was a four metre high door.

“The Citadel,” the Master whispered in shocked amazement. He remembered his younger days here working at the Academy, for the Celestial intervention service and later when he planned the High council’s downfall. Those felt like the actions of another man, one driven by the drums that for once were silent inside his mind. He wondered if he would have been a different man, but even now the stirrings of power hungry desire moved him. Yet, he was tempered by the presence of his mates and maybe for once he didn’t feel the over powering urges that he had something to prove. That is what made him so angry at the Doctor once upon a time, furious that everything came so easy to his friend while he had to work hard for any recognition. 

“Am I a good man?” the Master suddenly asked as they studied the large door. Jack blinked up at him confused for a moment and then slowly smiled.

“No, you’re not entirely a good man. You are Pack Alpha...at the moment.” They grin at each other showing fangs while Theta shakes his head in bewilderment. The Master is comforted by the answer, knowing he has a place when all this over – a place to fight for and a need to return his pack back to their proper place in the universe. He has to admit that he loves Theta, even Jack who appears to be constantly bashing heads against him but the Visionary isn’t like that. Theta looks at him with awe in his eyes and desire in his heart, and that the Master decides is something he can live with.

“Okay, let’s blow some stuff up,” the Master declares with a laugh as Jack aims one of the black arrows at the door. He’s not fantastic with a bow, but he’s a pretty good marksman who cannot miss a door this big. The pulls back the string, feeling it dig into his pads and let loose. The arrow flies true and impacts with the door with an explosive force.

“Halt! You will be exterminated!” A blaster shot whizzes past Jack’s head and he ducks down, spotting a platoon of Daleks coming up behind them. He turns back to the door and groans with frustration observing as the smoke clears that it hasn’t been completely destroyed. 

“Find somewhere to fire again, we’ll cover!” the Master orders as both he and Theta vanish. Jack knows he cannot take another shot from here, since there is no shelter whatsoever and a ground shot won’t make much difference. He crawls on his belly to a pile of rubble and scans the area for the best vantage point. 

The Master and Theta fold time, moving faster than the Daleks can track but the weapons are just as fast as they are. Soon the Daleks lay down covering fire and they both have to dive for protection. Theta fires back with a couple of arrows, which explode on the ground before the Daleks making them pause as the Master jumps from his hiding place. He pounces on the first Dalek, claws tearing at its metal body while his tail yanks on the protruding eye stalk and weapons. Theta fires off his arrows, one after another as the other Daleks are distracted by the attack. His arrows fly true, impacting with the metal and exploding. The creatures inside start to scream as their metal bodies are destroyed and Theta keeps on firing until all are silent. He has mercy within him still.

The Master snarls into the eye stalk of the Dalek, his claws tearing the metal as he digs his way to the life hidden within. 

“Help me! Need assistance – under attack!” the Dalek screams as it goes blind and then the Master rips away its metal limbs.   
He’s lost in the desire for blood and revenge, he keeps going until finally he reaches the mutated form within.

“Mercy!” 

“I have no mercy for you,” he snarls and tears at the soft defenceless flesh. When nothing is left and his body is covered with blood and gore does he stop. He howls and screams his victory but it feels hollow and worthless. Theta watches him with tears in his eyes and for once wonders if it could be true. Was this really Gallifrey – were these strange pink fleshly things like him? The Master’s howl turns into a scream and he collapses down into the snow covered ground. Theta kneels beside him and touches his face. Strangely his eyes are regular hazel and not glowing as he gazes up at his mate.

“There is nothing we can do,” he whispers. Jack was right; killing the Dalek didn’t make the slightest difference to the pain within him. The grief was still fresh and ached like a missing limb. Theta can only nod and licks the Master’s face with gentle kisses.

“It’s open! More are coming!” Jack yells and both of them look up to see a fresh wave of Dalek soldiers bearing down on them. The Master would love to tear into each one apart with his fangs and claws, but right now the only thing he had any hope of saving was the Doctor and his pack. He stood, pulling Theta with him and ran towards the open doorway.

“We should collapse the door so they won’t get in,” Jack called as he dashed ahead into the Citadel.

“There will be no need,” the Master answered passing through the doorway with Theta at his heels and then he stops. Jack pulls him on but he remains still. The Daleks have reached the entrance, only feet away from their hiding place but before they can do anything more the metal monster fires and enters the Citadel.

“We are within...Weeee...areee...” Jack stares at the smoking Dalek just inches past the threshold. 

“It’s Bio-Data locked,” the Master told him dispassionately as they watched the Dalek start to crumble into dust. Age took over the metal, turning it rusted and holes appeared as circuitry perished and flamed out. Another Dalek came forward pushing its companion out of the way, but got no further and suffered the same fate.

“Clever,” Jack replied with grin, relieved that he didn’t have to deal with the Daleks as well as an insane god. “Right, let’s go kill Rassilon.”

*****

Searching an underground bunker filled with Time Lord’s was not easy. Everywhere was in panic and Jack got the terrible feeling they were close to the end of the war and soon the Doctor will need to activate the Moment. He had no idea what would happen to reality if that didn’t go as planned or what paradoxes might result. Rassilon didn’t appear to care what he did as his goals were only about winning. It was purely by chance they discovered Inner High Council’s chambers, empty but for a old woman covered in tattoos of the ancient Gallfireyan text sitting at the table. She doesn’t look at them or even acknowledge their existence. She keeps on scribbling over parchment; moving her hand with frantic desperation as if she’s not working fast enough. The Pack hopes they haven’t disturbed her and are about to move on but she pauses in her writing.

“You are running out of time, child,” she speaks, dark fathomless eyes lifting from the paper and staring directly into Theta’s golden ones. He steps forward unable to stop himself while Jack holds him back unsure of the danger. “This is the last day, Child. The day Gallifrey falls. The day we die.”

“What do you know of this?” the Master snarls looking back at his mate. Theta is still staring into the eyes of the old woman and then cries out in pain.

*Ending! It’s ending! Time rips apart!* Theta cried, seeing what the woman has already visualised and clutched his head as Jack runs to his aid. He holds up his mate, strong arms around him while Theta sobs with terror after seeing the possible future of his world.

“Stop this!” the Master demands, torn between comforting his mate and destroying the cause of his pain.

“Only the one who hasn’t been born can stop the Paradigm. He is the last hope of Gallifrey. He has life within him.” The old Visionary only glances at the Master and then she returns to her scribbling. The Master watches her hand a moment wondering what she means and then gasps as she draws a circle for pack and within it is a representation for four members. He’s not sure what it means, but what it says is that his pack will grow by one. But how? 

“Quickly now you don’t have much time!” the woman dismisses them, waving them away with her pen and never once looking up from her work. Today she will die and she knows it will be the end of Gallifrey...but with new fervour she starts scribbling a new prophecy with renewed hope.

“Fucking stupid Sisterhood Visionary!” the Master snarls running from the chamber and continuing their search. “Couldn’t just say go here and find him! Nooo, you just have a lot of mumbo-jumbo...” 

Jack doesn’t hear the rest of the Master’s sentence as he quickly realises that Theta has stopped moving. He tugs his tail a little but still he doesn’t respond. He stands perfectly still, amber eyes glowing with their own soft light and they are staring beyond his mates, the wall, and reality. He’s looking for that one soul – that one point of energy he recognises as his own. 

*Theta?” Jack asks as by now the Master has returned realising his mates were missing.

*Pain – Oh Jack, my Alpha – it hurts!* Theta trembles with shock, but he’s quickly taken into Jack’s arms and held tightly. He licks the soft cheek and neck, offering comfort as he probes deeper into his mate’s mind. He senses the Master there too, his strong powerful force cutting through the pain and seeing beyond. He gasps in shock but the Master screams out in fury, the sound carrying from the mental into the physical world. Jack understands all too well what is happening; he can sense the invasion of the Doctor’s body along with his mind. Rassilon is playing with the other Time Lord, violating his body, causing pain and hurt while trying to break into the Doctor’s deepest memories. The Doctor is holding him back but it won’t be for long, the pain is building and Jack wonders how he can stand this lethal level even now.

“Fucking bastard!” the Master howls and Jack breaks free from the contact with Theta. His Alpha is furious, with glowing eyes and dripping fangs, his mind slipping from enlightened back into animal instincts. Jack is about to stop him, about to cry out that he must not do this, but a gentle hand on his face stops him. Theta’s amber eyes are filled with the echoes of the Doctor’s pain and he’s begging Jack to restrain. 

*Only he. He is Alpha and can find his mate.* The words sting Jack a little and he turns away, but Theta is back into his space, arms holding him in need. *It doesn’t make your bond less but he needs to do this.* Jack nods stiffly but that tiny flare of jealously doesn’t die and he only pushes it aside for now. Theta sighs feeling Jack’s annoyance but they have to use this for their advantage. If the Master discovers his mate being used without his permission his natural instincts would force him to hunt Rassilon down, so this added incentive will hopefully get them there in time. His heart aches for the Doctor, the terrible pain of his rape but knows his other self has transmitted that pain to him for a purpose. He hopes that in his suffering they can find him. It quickly turns out that he would be correct.

*I smell him! I smell his seed on my mate!* The Master screams in anger, his whole body stretching out, reaching over seven feet in height before he throws his head back and howls. The sound is unearthly, nothing like a wolf howl but one that seems to rent the very air around them apart. It’s not just sound waves, but energy and it cuts though reality into the vortex as the Master appears to grow in size. His claws lengthen and his fangs enlarge forcing his muzzle open while his tail flicks with lethal force. Theta and Jack share a concerned glance but they fear the Visionary was right and they are running out of time.

The Master doesn’t just start to run – he dances. The violent movements, the twists of time and energy around him are like a knife through butter. Jack doesn’t know how else to describe it. It’s like reality has turned into paper and he’s cutting his way across it, looking for one single person. Rooms blur around them as they follow their Alpha, through the underground bunker, smashing furniture and sending people flying as they pass. Heat flows around them, melting plastics and material from the friction of cutting through space time. Jack is amazed by this power, but he’s also afraid. It’s too much, too corruptible and he fears for the Alpha’s tentative hold on sanity. Will it send him over the edge of insanity this time – will it finally break him? Will he need to be stopped like Rassilon?

Jack isn’t sure where they are going but they are moving down, deeper and deeper into the very planet itself until finally they stop. It’s not by will the Master pauses, but by the power of the Eye. Jack can sense it now, this burning raging heart at the centre of everything. It sings a sweet song of power but also one of ultimate sacrifice.

“The Paradigm?” Jack gasped with trepidation.

The Master nods his eyes glowing with red hate but he finally starts to relax knowing he’s discovered his prey. They have reached a wall of darkness where beyond he knows the Doctor is there waiting...with Rassilon. The hurt has diminished, but that doesn’t change how angry he is. He’s going to kill Rassilon – painfully. Now he just has to get through a wall that doesn’t exist. In the darkness, he sees no building, no entrance but he can go no further.

*Time is burning!* Theta cried as he buried himself into Jack’s embrace. It hurt being here and the universe seemed to scream into his mind to stop this abomination. 

“We have to destroy it – something!” 

*Ask the question child!* The voice of the Tardis made Jack physically jump and Theta looked at him confused. He didn’t hear her voice and neither did the Master, it appeared. Maybe his connection was stronger to her than the others for after all she did create him and gave him new life.

*How do we stop Rassilon?* Jack asks not sure if this will work but he trusts the Tardis who has so far steered him right. 

*Merge us! Active the Moment – but two must die.* This time the voice was male and grated across Jack’s essence making him shiver. He wasn’t exactly sure what the Eye meant but it filled him with dread. Two must die. He couldn’t accept that, not after everything they had suffered! He couldn’t lose one or both his mates like this. He wanted to scream back in anger, refusing to accept the words but just as he was about to, the Master found a way in. By ripping into the vortex the alpha exposed the sealed entrance to Rassilon’s chambers.

He charged though, power sizzling around him as Jack and Theta quickly followed. The Master was ready to attack but at the sight before them they all froze.

There was no humanoid form that Rassilon inhabited waiting for them beyond the door – only the Doctor who was linked into what appeared to be a type of bio-data tree similar to the one they had destroyed before in the past with the energy of the Tardis life-form hidden within Theta’ crystal. This tree was far bigger, with thousands of growing, pulsing tendrils that defied all sense and tore their way into the Web of Time. Jack remembered old Norse legends and it was like Rassilon had brought that tree to life, growing stronger with each moment as it tore and twisted Time itself. This was the Rassilon’s version of the cosmic tree, the heart of Gallifrey and the branches that held its people together. While the Norse myths told this tree lay at the centre of the universe – Rassilon’s Yggdrasil was at the centre of time and had control of evolution, events and beyond to the vortex itself. Here Rassilon could control everything – every second of history or every possible future – all would be his.

The Master whined when he saw the Doctor, his body screaming to save his mate caught within the branches of the tree. Jack felt sick as he watched the imprisoned Time Lord hanging within the twisting vines that had pushed into his body, invading him physically as well as mentally. Theta whined with empathic pain as the Doctor’s body was impaled on the tree’s branches, breaking into him in various ways. 

“We have to get him out!” Jack cried his eyes flicked around the room looking for anything that could help them. The Doctor was caught over seven feet off the ground and without some sort of cutting device that hack through the fabric of the universe; Jack had no idea how to save him. Fangs and claws would do little to help him. In fact, Jack wondered if any physical action could.  
“Where is the bastard?” the Master screamed in anger as he pounced around the room, claws ready and fangs dripping with expectation. But beyond the tree there was nothing. 

*I have to go in,* Theta finally announced as he stood before the tree looking up into the white face of the Doctor. His tail flicked nervously and both his mates stopped their search.

“Inside his mind?” Jack asked concerned and felt this awful sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“No fucking way! You’re my mate – I will not allow it!” the Master interrupted, infuriated as well as bloody terrified. He caught Theta’s arms, dragging him close and staring down into the amber eyes. His legs stretched out as he towered over his mate’s, but Jack was surprised by the look of fear in his features. The Master was angry, hurting but his concern for his mate ran deeper than any desire for power or revenge.

*Only I can. We share a mind.*

“Theta, it’s dangerous...I-we don’t want to...” Jack told him, moving up behind his mate and pressing his body into his back. Jack purred as his tail twisted with his lovers’ and he breathed in the heavy scent at his neck. He knew it wasn’t worth while finishing that sentence, if he’s learned anything by being bonded to the Doctor it was; when he’d got something into his stubborn head, (something he believes in with all his heart), there is no stopping him. “Be careful.”

Theta grins at him, turning his head to lick into Jack’s mouth as he shares the sloppy kiss with his mate before they lightly touch foreheads. For a second they commune on the deepest levels of their bond, sharing love and hope.

“I forbid it!” the Master snarls, pulling Theta from Jack’s embrace and scraping his neck with his fangs. Firm hands dig into Theta’s body and the whipping tail strokes up between his legs. A long prong teases his tiny hole as the Master glares down at him. “I forbid it!”

“I’ve always loved you,” the Doctor whispered making the three of them jump for the second time. The Master’s head whips around and he stares into the startling blue eyes of the Eighth Doctor. The Master’s eyes fade from red back to hazel and a gentle purr fills the room

“I’ve dreamt of you. Your journey here as I lay in the tree. I cannot fight it. I cannot stop him. He says we are two of the same and I don’t have the power to fight him. My mate, please I beg you. Theta is the only one.”

“He’s not joined to the tree,” Jack confirmed, remembering what the Tardis had told him.

“No – he is beyond Rassilon’s manipulation of our species. He doesn’t carry within in my bio-data – the genetics of the first one.” The Doctor’s dull eyes closed and he hung heavily from the tree. Jack could tell he was exhausted, his body and mind weakening the longer he was connected. The Master released Theta without a word and crossed over to Jack to take his hand. Jack was surprised by the necessary of contact; the Alpha didn’t usually reveal that he sometimes needed to touch his mates for comfort or support. They both knew if they admitted it to themselves that stopping the Doctor wasn’t a viable plan. He was too headstrong, too bloody stubborn to listen, but this time they hoped it was not going to cost him his life. 

Theta nodded at his mates, giving them a wan smile before he approached the bio-tree and slid down onto the floor before it. He sat crossed legged, his arms relaxed as he closed his eyes. His breathing deepened and then...the world exploded.


	6. The Time War - Yggdrasil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack once again united face the ultimate enemy - Rassilon and his bio-tree. They must save the Doctor and end the Time War.

Part 6: The Time War - Yggdrasil

At first Theta didn’t understand the strange world around him. Lights, sounds and feelings were overwhelming, different sensations flooded his system but none had that real feeling. None of them felt like reality. In all the confusion, he centred his mind, becoming aware of the strangeness dropping away and he discovered he was standing in a sea of red grass and the air was filled with the sweet scent of spring. For a second he really hoped that this was real, that he was back in time to place he remembered growing up. The caves of his pack, his father and the place he’d met Jack and mated with him. His brave warrior who had taken him so sweetly in these very fields so many times. Those first few months of their mating they couldn’t keep their hands of each other. His family had laughed, blessing their union and saying it was a good match. His heart ached as he realised all of that was now gone. Those fields were a burning wasteland, those people were long dust and everything he knew was coming to an end. It was the last day of the great Time War – the War in Heaven.

Abruptly his surroundings changed, the grass faded away to be replaced by rubble, and the smell no longer sweet but of cooked flesh and weapon discharge. That too faded until with surprise he found himself standing within a suite of luxurious rooms. There was gold and red everywhere along with a large bed set in the centre of the room. Theta had never seen anything so lavish and his thoughts filled with visions of him and his mates lost on that soft mattress. 

“Help me...” A ghost like figure formed on the bed and took the solid shape of the Doctor held within the tree. He was hurt and bleeding, his body naked and around his neck was a heavy collar. Theta acted immediately, jumping onto the bed and tugging at the mental ring. With his powerful claws he managed to tear and pull at the metal until finally the Doctor was free.

“Oh my own!” The Doctor cried pulling Theta into his embrace and holding him tightly. He wasn’t afraid of the changed shape of his other body – even though he didn’t know Theta yet all he felt was love and wonder. He liked the thick fur, the lovely lithe form and the expressive amber eyes. He’d never really been a person who just saw someone’s looks, since this was his eighth body he’d experienced lots of different features, but Theta amazed him. He was beautiful in a way the Doctor had never thought of himself. 

*You know me?* Theta asked, helping the Doctor wrap a dirty sheet around himself to cover his nakedness.

“Only through the Tardis. She told me you were coming. I’m guessing there is some timeline crossing involved here.”

*I do not know, Jack only remembers.*

“Ah yes, the strange non-human...non-Gallifreyan. Not sure what I make of him, but it appears he’s captured your heart.” Theta helped the Doctor to his feet and blushed at the mention of his mate. He was rather taken with Jack as well. “And the Master...I just. I always thought he hated me.”

*His hearts ache for you,* Theta answered truthfully. He wasn’t sure if it was right but he’d always felt like that since meeting the Master. As though something very important was missing – that he was lacking something - that his heart and soul were incomplete.

“You want me to do something?” the Doctor asks, addressing the reason Theta is but he’s not really a hundred percent sure. The Doctor walks over to a low table and picks up a key. The key is to his Tardis, who is waiting for him not far from here, ready to carry out the plan he’d organised while his heart was breaking. “You know of the Time Lock – the Moment?”

Theta blinked in confusion, *No, I was told I could stop Rassilon.*

“I don’t know if I can do it, but out there millions are dying Theta! The Time War is ripping the universe apart and innocent people are dying without need or cause over and over. It’s wrong. We should never have started this.” There were tears in the Doctor’s human eyes. Tears of suffering and so much pain. He’s seen so much, witness so much death and destruction he could face anymore. He couldn’t see another child scream out into the night as it was torn from time itself only to be reborn and die again. The universe was degrading into madness and this had to end. It had too! It had been Romana’s dying wish. He’d been there when Rassilon killed her and in her last moment she’d opened his eyes to the truth. This war could not be won by either side. 

Theta felt the Doctor’s pain like a burning lance through his hearts and he rested a paw on his arm. They were so different on the outside but inside they were the same man. *I—*

“Leave this place!” The scream echoed through the room, sending Theta and the Doctor crashing to the floor as if physically struck. The whole place vibrated with the power of Rassilon’s fury from the walls, floors and even ceiling were the branches of the bio-tree broke into this illusion. Theta had worked out where they were, -they were inside the Doctor’s consciousness which Rassilon had connected to the tree. Theta realised what he needed to do. He had to free the Doctor from this prison.  
*Run!” he shouted, taking control of the world around him and with his Visionary mind he started to change the fabric of their reality. The room fell away to be replaced by the one place Theta knew best – the caves of his home. The Doctor stumbled beside him shocked to be dressed in plain clothing but at least he wasn’t running about naked anymore.

“Thanks!” Theta nodded his understanding, grabbed the Doctor’s wrist and started to run. Frustratingly the humanoid shaped legs were not as fast but soon Theta was heading towards the sacred place of his people – the Cathedral of Caves. It was a place where they gathered to feast, to teach their young and to mourn the passing of a mate. It was also the place where Theta had built his crystal – the first Tardis life-force. There in that place was the very essence of Gallifrey- an ancestral memory if you like locked within its walls. He knew in the Doctor’s time it was called it the Matrix, but his Pack had known it as the embodiment of time. It was hidden from view, Jack had never witnessed it but now that is where Theta knew he had to go. 

They could feel Rassilon following them. He shook the cave walls, vibrated the ground with his power and screamed like a banshee. Theta was almost dragging the Doctor off his feet, knowing they were running out of time, but he knew he had to reach the Cathedral at all costs. 

“I do hope you have a plan. Haven’t a clue how to stop the beast. Honesty, I really should have imagined better running shoes!” Talking was how the Doctor dealt with stress and he was feeling rather a lot of at this time. He hadn’t understood half of Rassilon had accused him off but there were points in his life which were slowly making sense. Maybe he was part of this First One, the brother of Rassilon, but he sure has hell didn’t have the same power. Yet, he could sense that Theta was different. He wasn’t modern Time Lord nor had he been affected by Rassilon’s influence. What did that mean? He didn’t have the answers and found it a little difficult to think with all the damn running.

“Stupid freak!” 

Theta skidded to a halt before the entrance of the Cathedral to find a man blocking their way. He didn’t recognise his features but his identity couldn’t be mistaken. 

“You shall not succeed!” Rassilon proclaimed as he stretched out an arm with a strange gauntlet on it. The Doctor gasped pulling Theta back, afraid of the weapon but the ancient Gallifreyan understood their situation better than the others and knew what weapons he had at hand. He was a visionary and he could imagine so many things. And this – this was his mind! Rassilon reached out with his arm expecting something to happen but nothing did. He gazed confused at the glove, flicking his hand again but once more nothing materialized.

*You are a fool. You forget what the Gallifreyan people were. We were once one with the balance of the universe. We understood nature, ourselves and our minds. This is my playground – I control all that happens here and it’s only by my choice that you are here. You cannot influence me because I carry nothing of your genetic manipulations.*

“What is this?” Rassilon tried again but the glove was useless. Theta made his point by changing the glove’s physical form and in its place was a red butterfly.

“Oh, a Red admiral! I’ve always loved those,” the Doctor commented pleased with the fluttering creature.

“No! You cannot do this! I control the bio-tree – the Skasis Paradigm!”

*No, you only think you do. The real power of creation isn’t taken by force, but it’s given in love. Just as destruction comes from hate. They are balanced. You who can only hate can only destroy – you can never bring constancy because in your order there is only death. The Doctor who can create gives liberty and believes in chaos because only in that is there freedom of choice. This is your war. Together you would be stronger, you could create balance but you chose to destroy my race. They were the first people to step out of the darkness of the universe and create it anew. Now they are lost and it’s your fault.*

“Oh Theta,” the Doctor cried, feeling such terrible pain from his double; experiencing his devastating sadness. Theta didn’t need to touch Rassilon to attack him; it was like invisible hand had reached out and flung the man backwards into the Cathedral of Caves. The Doctor gasped with surprise as he entered the massive cave, studying the crystals growing out of the porous rock blaze into life and looked around in endless wonder. 

“It’s wonderful!” he cried with excitement never having seen the like before. Theta moved them onwards taking them over to the far wall were a large round stone rolled away revealing the reason Theta had chosen this place.

“Oh my, it’s the Untempered Schism!” the Doctor exclaimed watching the time vortex’s dazzling lights and colours swirl before him. Yet, it wasn’t as he remembered it when he was just a boy. That had frightened him and had given him nightmares for years. No, this felt different. It felt as he was part of it. That his very essence was merging with the portal. For Rassilon the reaction was very different, he screamed in pain and agony, shielding away from the swirling energy.

“He changed us. We became unbalanced,” the Doctor realised with awe and surprise as Theta approached the portal unaffected by the vortex. Energy burned from within, reaching out and touching his out stretched hand. “We couldn’t approach it...we changed...we...is that the Matrix?” he asked. Theta smiled and held out a hand to him. The Doctor walked forward anxiously, reaching out not just his senses but his mental abilities too. Maybe it was the Matrix he wasn’t sure but he could feel his people through that portal – he could feel the essence of them. It was like he was observing fragments of life for each generation of Gallifreyans, Time Lord’s and the whole of Gallifrey within the swirling patterns of time. Not only that he could see the bio-tree back in reality, he could see his mates standing there and holding hands sharing their fear in their time of need. 

*You must go through. I can hold him here but you must pass through the Eye!* 

The Doctor paused in alarm since this wasn’t his idea of a good plan. He turned and watched as the form of Rassilon started to break down becoming once again immaterial. The power he acquired was fearsome but Theta held him back. The Doctor hadn’t even realised that they had passed beyond his mind and into the bio-tree itself – and the Schism was the portal out into his reality. Not only that but Theta was asking him to abandon him.

“No! I will not leave you!”

*Rassilon must be destroyed – he has to die! This has to end. Only the power of the ancestors can do that – only I can control it. Call it what you want; the bio-tree, the matrix, the Untempered Schism – but only I can do this.*

“I can’t leave you,” the Doctor cried, turning now to look again at his body out there waiting for him and his two future mates. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t leave Theta! 

*Go!* Theta screamed. The Doctor jumped at the sound, twisting back to look at the two men but they were no longer in material form. They were blazing balls of flame and power that threatened to engulf into the Doctor’s mind and he knew he had no choice. He had to leave and now. Theta could hold Rassilon, but he never said he could hold him forever. The Doctor ran, feeling the flames at his back as he did so and jumped into the swirling energy of the Schism.

*****

“Help!” the Doctor gasped, his throat feeling raw and rough as he forced the words out. His whole body ached with pain but then he was suddenly failing and all consciousness left him.

“Theta!” Jack’s heart was breaking as Theta fell back into his arms, his body limp and lifeless. This couldn’t be the sacrifice, he thought; this couldn’t be the one who died! He clung to the body; a low building whine came from deep within him as he wept.

The Master wanted to help Jack, to mourn his mate but he couldn’t – not yet. The Doctor was back, alive but had passed out soon after. He jumped up into the bio-tree and this close up he could see it was dying. The swirling strands were turning black and crumbled away to dust. He caught the Doctor as the tendrils released him, jumping down very carefully with his precious load.

“Master?” the Doctor hissed, his body and mind were burning with pain from being ripped from the tree. 

“I am here my mate,” the Master replied, his eyes moving from the Doctor’s blue eyes to Jack. Jack - who was weeping brokenly over Theta.

“Theta?” The Master couldn’t find the words to answer and the Doctor understood what was happening. “He saved me – he trapped Rassilon within the bio-tree – within the Paradigm. He sacrificed...” The Doctor shivered, his own grief rising within him and he clung to the Master, burying his face into the dark fur of his throat. 

Around them the light of the tree was fading, the branches darkened and then crumbled into nothing. It was dying and there was nothing they could do. 

As the tree darkened, the effect on the surrounding area it had been controlling started to return to normal. The darkness turned into light and the Master gasped as before him burned the Eye of Harmony, held suspended in its protective mirco-universe. The Paradigm gained power from the Eye and so had given Rassilon the ability to use its creative powers. Now, the Eye appeared to be absorbing what remained of the tree – and with it Rassilon.

“Fuck!” Jack couldn’t take his eyes of the brightness of the Eye but he’d worked out what was happening. Rassilon was being absorbed by the harnessed black hole, therefore when it was shifted to the Tardis he would be able to escape in the future. This moment had created their problems. I hate time travel, Jack decided.

“We need to stop the Eye – we have to save the tree!”

“What?” the Master gasped, infuriated that Jack could suggest such a thing. Theta had died to stop Rassilon and now he wants to bring him back! To negate his mate’s sacrifice? He turned away from Jack, refusing to watch as he laid the body of their mate onto the ground and approached the bio-tree. His eyes burned with grief and pain, he held the Doctor tight knowing he was hurting him but his fury raged within him. Oh, how he wanted everything to die! He wanted the fucking universe to suffer for Theta.

“Help him,” the Doctor whispered into his neck as he was crushed against the solid body. “Please, my love.”

Damn-it, the Doctor’s tender words had always gotten to him. Before the insanity of his later life controlled him, those words could get him doing almost anything. He couldn’t deny the Doctor now, knowing his future self was to die here. He stood, lying the Doctor gently on the floor and went to stand beside Jack.

“We have to stop Rassilon getting into the Eye. That’s how he got the power in the first place.”

“It will be a Paradox,” the Master noted.

“I think this whole thing is a result of a Paradox,” Jack insisted. “The Tardis told me sometimes time isn’t linear. She also said that the past can change and that I would have to ask a question of the Eye. I don’t think she meant an actual question to the Eye itself – I think the question is ‘can we save Theta?’” Jack turned to face his mate, taking hold of the long fingered hands and entwining them together. 

“I don’t have the power to get in there – you do.” Jack informed him calmly. The Master considered arguing, demanding to know what the hell was happening but instead he just nodded his head in agreement and closed his eyes. He trusted Jack, even if he really didn’t understand why, so he gave himself over to that faith. He would do anything for Theta. Jack followed suit and reached out for his Alpha along the bond. Jack gave him everything he had, letting the Master drag him deeper into his mind and then out towards the tree.

It was a little overwhelming and disorientating; like stepping between worlds in a blink of an eye. One minute Jack was before the Eye and now he was standing beside the swirling vortex of the Untempered Schism. He’d been afraid of falling through time for just a moment before realising the Vortex wasn’t a threat to them. He was looking at the raw power of time and yet, he felt a connection – as though he was balanced against it. His attention was quickly drawn away by a flash of light and a sound like a sonic boom that made the walls rattle. At first he wasn’t sure what he’s seeing, but he quickly flicked his eyelids changing his vision until all he saw was the energy signatures. There in the centre of the cathedral were two entities. One appeared much like the vortex, infused with time energy while the other was a black maul, absorbing all the light energy around it and devouring everything.

“Theta!” Jack shouted moving to help his mate, but the Master caught his arm.

“This is the Untempered Schism...a rip in time and space. I thought...I think it’s also what created us. We are connected to it.” The Master wasn’t looking at the fight taking place between the light and dark entities but back towards the vortex. He was right, Jack realised. They were connected to the vortex, light burned from within, flowed out like glowing tentacles and wrapped around each other. They were the limbs of a single entity that lived at the heart of time and the Gallifreyan people.

“It was never like this – it felt wrong when I saw it. Frightening. Some students called it the travesty, the horror of eternity...but it’s not. I think that’s where we came from...it’s our creator. It could be the Matrix...or...” The Master is lost in the marvel before him, wanting to know all the answers to his questions; but there isn’t time!

“Master!” Jack interrupted his ramblings, grabbing hold of his mate’s glowing form and turning him to face him. “I wish we could debate this but we need to save Theta! We need to escape!”

“The Schism is our escape Jack – we are part of it like modern Time Lord’s aren’t. It rejects them but it will embrace this form. We need to get Theta and then pass through the schism.”

“What! The Doctor said without protection it could kill us...”

“Yes for that form, Time Travel without a protective capsule would kill them. Not us.”

Jack didn’t know what to think but he had little choice. The clock was ticking and they needed to get Theta out of here. “If we pass through the portal will Rassilon be able to?” The Master shrugged unsure of the answer. He doubted he could but wasn’t completely positive on that note.

“What choice do we have?”He asked, tenderness filling his features as he gave Jack’s cheek a lick. He could feel his mate’s ache with the show of affection, an action that Theta would do so often with both of them. Jack sighed, relenting and reached out with his tail to wrap it around his mate. The Master returned the embrace, smiling before letting go of his hands and turning to the fighting forces. 

“We slow time, grab Theta’s life-force and pull it back to the portal,” the Master ordered and Jack could only nod dumbly. Yet, as he did as ordered something changed within him. It was like he left the representation of his physical body behind and turned into pure energy. He didn’t have arms and legs, he had thought, power and the burning essence of his personality. 

Years later when asked to explain what happened; Jack would never be able to find the words. Whether he was using the power of his own or the schism he didn’t know, but somehow he and the Master had become like a force of nature that caught onto their mate and dragged him towards them. He couldn’t understand how but they managed to hold back the howling maul of Rassilon’s darkness, joining their energy to Theta’s and bonding their eternal enemy to the dying bio-tree. There Rassilon would be locked forever within the dying paradigm. Maybe because Jack thought of reality as something he could touch and see, he didn’t understand the abstract conceptual entities or existence as the Time Lord’s did. Truthfully he didn’t care. All he wanted was his mate alive and whole, and in the end that was all that mattered.

The two ancient Gallifreyans caught Theta between them, dragging him away from the screaming crystallising essence that was once Rassilon. He was changing forms, his body becoming like the bio tree before it started to turn black and crumble to dust like the one in the physical world. They didn’t pause to make sure, realising that with the death of the bio-tree there was a possibility that they too would be trapped here. As one combined entity they pushed through into the Schism, passing by the vortex and back into physical realm. Jack couldn’t understand everything he’d seen there, and he didn’t really have any religious convictions, but for a second he could have sworn he’d seen Gallifrey again. Gallifrey as it used to be with the red grasses, the beautiful chiming trees and people playing in the sun. It was the last sight he carried with him as he opened his eyes and gazed into Theta’s amber ones.

“Theta!” Joy burst in Jack’s heart and he clung his mate, all arms and legs, even a tail and sent them crashing onto the floor. Theta laughed and wriggled under Jack as he licked and touched all over him. He was alive, whole and back in his arms. He wanted to weep, sing, dance with elation but at this moment he couldn’t stop holding him. Licking and caressing just to make sure it wasn’t an illusion. A hand reached out tentatively to touch, maybe expecting Jack to snarl in refusal but instead he caught the claws and dragged his Alpha closer. They fell together, a happy and wriggling heap on the floor as each one confirmed their mates were really okay. When that confirmation was over, the mood quickly changed into something more sensual. Even if time was short, there was no stopping what they all wanted and needed.

Jack’s penis pushed its way out of the protective flap, hard and barbed with desperate need to be inside his mate. Theta was much in the same situation, writhing on the ground before him as Jack played with the sheath, tugging on the budging erection. When released he licked the tender head while his claws caressed the solid length, wanting to devour his mate.

“I want you, my love. I need to be within you – buried so deep.” Theta moaned with Jack’s desire aching through his body and into the link.

“Take him, mount him hard then wait,” the Master ordered moving away from his Pack, who stared at him with annoyed surprise. It was then Jack noticed the Doctor standing a breath away, watching them with wide hungry eyes. The look of desperate desire turned Jack’s focus back to the one place he wanted to be, so taking his cock in hand he pushed forward between the pert cheeks. Soon he’d be one with his soul, his mate - his beautiful Theta.

Theta moaned arching his body into Jack’s and letting this long legs fall open in invitation. Jack was immediately between them, licking his mate’s throat before working his way downwards. He noticed how strange their fur was, not feeling like individual strands of hair but like a covering of protection for the light flesh beneath. He knew it was pale because his cock only had small tuffs of fur that he called barbs. The rest was pink skin, warm and hard when swollen with arousal and the heavy ridges puffed out. Jack lapped at Theta’s cock loving the sweet taste as his fingers stroked and squeezed. 

*Oh Jack! I need – please I need you. I need to feel alive again!* Jack was in no situation to refuse his mate; he was filled with desperate need to be joined to the Visionary as they were within the bio-tree. This joining however would be far sweeter, with hints of lovely pain and burning passion. Theta’s words pushed his mate on and he was quickly flipped over onto his stomach, his hips dragged up into Jack’s face. He tried to lift himself off his chest onto his arms but each time he moved, Jack snarled and growled. It soon became clear just how submissive Jack wanted him. Theta shuddered with desire and pleasure at the sound of his mate’s snarls as they made his stomach and ass clench with expectation. He was getting wet just from the sound of his lover before he’d even been touched there.

*Mine!* Jack growled, his senses and attention focused only on his mate. His cock throbbed with desire to latch onto Theta, to fill him with come and hold him immobile with his knot. Thankfully he remembered to prepare his mate first wanting this to be just as fantastic for him. He spread the long legs, reaching between the clenched cheeks and opened the tiny hole to view. Theta’s scent was already so strong there, and he lapped at the furl of muscle with his tongue. Jack purred loudly at the taste of his mate, making Theta laugh before he was slapped firmly on the behind. It didn’t stop him, Jack sounded a little ridiculous, growling, snarling and then purring with such a high rumbling pitch. It also didn’t stop him from feeling very satisfied that only with a touch he could drive his mate insensible. However, revenge was taken when he too yelped and purred as Jack’s powerful forked tongue stroked over the tender skin of his hole before diving inside.

*Please – mount me!* he pleaded, pushing his ass up into Jack’s face as the tongue worked its way deeper. Laughed turned into a sob of frustration as Jack licked and pushed the tips of his tongue against Theta’s swollen prostate. Fresh lubrication leaked from the small tubes as he concentrated on that point, pushing the tips of his forked tongue into the tiny openings. Theta screamed in pleasure, his whole body trembling with burning need but he forced himself to hold back. His throbbing length ached to come, ached to fulfil its desperate need and spill its load. 

*Wait my own,* the voice was neither of his mates, but the Doctor. He glanced up, moaning and panting as Jack pushed his tongue in again and again. The Doctor’s blue eyes were blown wide with desire and he’d dropped the covering sheet, standing naked and aroused as he watched them. At his side was the Master, with eyes flicking from his mate to the Doctor’s body. Theta understood why he wanted them to wait.

*Jack! Please!* Theta cried begging for the delicious torment to end. Jack withdrew his tongue, lapping at his muzzle and cleaning away any scent of Theta. His mate was perfect, in essence and body – he’d never known anything so beautiful. He found that thought a little strange, as a human he’d been attracted first by looks, by their appearance, their physical allure but at this second he couldn’t care less. He could see Theta as he really was and physical appearance had little to do with it.

*He does have a lovely little ass though,* the Master’s comment slipped into his mind making him laugh while purring with need. His tongue play would have to be enough preparation for Theta because he couldn’t wait any longer. He positioned himself behind him, hips aligned and he guided his cock to the tight clenching muscle. It hurt pushing in, breaking his mate open but soon Theta was rocking back, easing the way and he whined as he impaled his mate. 

Theta did have to admit that while he loved Jack, there was one part of his anatomy that was certainly his favourite. The long, thick cock was perfect inside him, pushing against his walls with the throbbing ridges; the little barbs causing sweet agony as they scraped him and then towards the thick base that would soon lock them together. Unlike other animals with knots, a Gallifreyan one developed when the Alpha reached orgasm, it would swell locking them together so that the semen would be absorbed into the body. It wasn’t about the amount that got females pregnant but the duration of the latching. 

Jack whined making a loud modulating sound as he slid into his mate’s body. His body trembled with pleasure, feeling Theta’s tight walls pulling him in and caressing him with pulsing need. He pulled his mate up, lifting him into his lap and wrapping his arms around the lithe waist. Theta’s moan joined with his as he wriggled back, pushing Jack’s dick all the way inside him as he rested on the thick thighs. Jack’s arms squeezed him tight, his nose buried in his throat as he took deep calming breaths. His Alpha demanded he wait and he knew it would be worth his while.

Quite honestly the Doctor didn’t know what to think or do. He’d never seen sex like this. Two ancient Gallifreyans coming together and watching that massive dick Theta took into his body was arousing while at the same time a little intimidating. His own body was of a modern Time Lord, he only had small ridges, no barbs but at least he had the different than human prostate gland (which was very useful.) The Master was at his side, sniffing his throat and giving it the occasional lick. All their eyes were on him, watching him, wanting him – an experience he’d never felt before. He wasn’t like them, his body devoid of fur, tail and so many other things...

“I want you,” the Master purred into his ear stopping all other thoughts. The Doctor shuddered, turning into his embrace and offering his throat. He had his concerns but couldn’t deny he wanted this too. While he didn’t know Jack, his feelings for the Master ran so deep, so pure that nothing could break them. A little spark of emotion had always been there, ablaze in his heart, so now he let it rise up filling his whole essence.

“Take me,” he moaned as the Master licked his neck, hands skimming over his ass. The Master didn’t answer only snarled as he physically lifted the Doctor as if he weighed nothing, so that he laid before Theta and Jack. The Doctor stretched out his body, spreading his legs for the Master to kneel between them.

“I remember this body – this humanoid form...it will hurt.” The Alpha said concern colouring his words making the Doctor smile.   
“I don’t care – give this to me!” The Master only nodded his reply and pressed his nose against the Doctor’s throat, breathing him in. It was so alike to Theta’s scent but his other mate had the stronger aroma of the vortex running through him. He moved over the broad chest, stroking and licking as he moved. He wanted to devour the Doctor, to take it all in but his need to mate was greater. When he reached his groin he licked the hard arousal, feeling the differences between them and laughing a little when the Doctor flinched at the sight of his fanged teeth so close to his privates.

“Never hurt you,” the Master promised, returning to lick the weeping head. The Doctor had never thought that a hint of fear could turn the passion of sex into raging desire. Seeing the large fangs so near his arousal had him panting with need. The Master could seriously hurt him, but the hands and mouth were nothing but gentle. Moments later, after the Master had scented him; he gave a little cry as he like Theta was flipped over onto his front. He did the same, pushing his hips up when the Master’s claws dug into the soft flesh. Powerful hands gripped his cheeks and spread them wide. 

“Oh, please,” he moaned, feeling very exposed and a little shamed by the display he must have made. 

“So pretty,” Jack moaned, licking Theta’s throat while he held his mate closer. 

The Master chuckled and studied the tiny pink hole. He tested with his tongue, pleased to taste the wet heat of the Doctor’s arousal. He pushed harder, the forked tongue moving deeper to find and attack the gland.

“Oh my!” he cried, hips pumping the air as a shudder of pleasure rocked through the Time Lord’s body. The Master’s tongue was longer than normal, firm and powerful, pushing against his internal walls and playing with the gland. He didn’t stop, but kept flicking and sucking, licking and nipping until the Doctor thought he’d go insane with need. His fingernails broke as he clawed the hard floor and was about to beg for the Master to just get on with it when suddenly something far bigger than a tongue was pressed against him.

The Master was panting deeply, trying to control his urge to quickly mount his mate. It was hard, but he kept the pressure controlled as he pushed against the Doctor’s ass. The tiny hole stretched around his cock head and as the first barb pushed inside the Time Lord, he screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He didn’t stop, just held the wriggling hips, watching with a panting mouth as each ridge vanished inside the tight body before him. It was so tight, so hot that even the Master had trouble controlling himself. Minutes later, the Doctor was a sweating mess on the floor, moaning with the mixture of gratification and burning aches, but finally the Master was buried deep inside him.

“Good Doctor,” he purred making the Time Lord laugh as like Jack he pulled the limp body up into his arms, so it rested on his thighs, holding his thick cock tightly inside. The Doctor gave a loud whine, loving the feeling of fullness and unity with his mate. To his surprise when he opened his eyes, not realising he’d even closed them, he gazed into the amber eyes of Theta. They were face to face; their bodies were inches apart and then touching as they reached for each other. Theta’s thick cock rubbed against his belly and he thrust his hips, moving Jack’s cock within him. They both moaned as with more force both Jack and the Master thrust forward, pushing them into passionate contact.

“My own!” the Doctor cried, his hands clutching both Theta and Jack. Theta’s tongue licked his neck, his face while the Master and Jack began to move, with powerful hammering thrusts.

“Oh fuck,” Jack gasped, starting a slow drilling of his mate pushing his cock to the root before drawing out. It was tempered and measured thrusting with a little swivel of his hips to scrap Theta’s inside with his barbs. Theta moaned, burying his face into the Doctor’s neck and nipping his skin. The Doctor kissed his cheek, thrusting his hips into Theta’s cock and rubbing his fragile humanoid one against it. 

“Oh yes, more!” the Time Lord cried as behind him the Master began to move. His rocking was much like Jack’s slow to start with but as the tight channel around him loosened he increased in speed. The Doctor yelped again, hips bucking against Theta as they clung together. Jack’s pace picked up, pulling nearly all the way out before shoving his cock violently forward. A streak of blood appeared on the Doctor’s shoulder as Theta’s claws dug into his flesh, but the scent only heightened their arousal. The Doctor for the first time in his life found he couldn’t think of anything else but sex. He’s done it before but usually he could build schematics in his mind, or solve riddles at the same time – anything to keep his mind occupied while his body reacted. This time he was flooded with emotion, sensation and the thick dick inside him left him little room for imagination. He was filled to the brim of the Master, Jack and Theta – his body was screaming for more, for release and his mouth screeched out unidentifiable words.

“Don’t you love fucking him,” the Master moaned at Jack, having a hard time stringing those few words together. They were immersed in the joining of both body and mind. They were one unit moving together, faster, harder until they reach their joint pinnacle. 

“Yes!” the Doctor screamed as he orgasmed first, his whole body clenching as he splashed against Theta’s belly. He cried out in bliss when he felt sharp fangs craze his neck and he offered it all to Theta. The bite enhanced his pleasure, making him scream and shake, his whole body clenching around the length invading him. The Master came with a growl, filling the tight passage with burning come with his cock base swelling double its size, locking them together. The Doctor cried out again, his body entering a second orgasm just at the feel of the Master’s knot. The Time Lord’s bliss sent Theta over the edge, his cock pulsing semen over his double’s stomach while Jack came with another howl. Theta yelped as the knot formed and soon they were falling to the ground in one wet, writhing pile.

Jack snuggled into the back of Theta’s neck, kissing and licking as his knot throbbed inside his mate. They could control the length of time to be joined, but today he wanted to stay there forever. To be connected with him mate, never to be parted. Theta was feeling the same, pressing his body into Jack’s and moving his hips in little circles to heighten their pleasure. The Doctor watched them before doing the same with the Master and his cock quickly started to fill once again.

“Touch him,” the Master told him in-between deep rumbling purrs. The Doctor shivered as he did so, pulling his double close and breathing him in. Theta’s hands moved over his body in return, taking his cock between those wicked claws and pulling firmly. The Doctor returned the caress, kissing and licking any skin he could reach until finally everything burst into light again and he came spilling into Theta’s hand. Theta followed and for an instant it felt as they were one body, feeling both the Master’s and Jack’s cock buried within them and nothing had felt so perfect. They were home.

Unfortunately, all too soon reality settled in. With pleasure still burning in their veins they looked to the bio-Tree or what remained off it. One long branch lingered, turning black and starting to crumble as the trunk gave way. In moments, there was nothing left of it; the knowledge of the Skasis Paradigm was lost once again along with first one, Rassilon.

“It’s time to go,” the Doctor said sadly, trying to cover his nakedness with a sheet feeling suddenly shy.

“What?” Jack proclaimed becoming concerned by the sadness on the Doctor’s face. It was a look of resolution and acknowledgement that the price will be high for what he is about to do.

“It is time to end this War. The universe is paying the price and it cannot continue. You know I’m right. It is what Rassilon tried to prevent me from doing, but I have to – not just for them or Romana but for you too.” 

“No!” Jack exclaimed, his clawed hands digging into the Doctor’s arms as he shook him, but he didn’t answer only shook his head with such painful sadness that made Jack whine softly. “You’ll die.”

“Yes, I wish I’d known you Jack. I wish I will remember you but I don’t think it’s going to be wise if I do. Not yet, in any case.” The Doctor pressed his hands to Jack’s face, cupping his cheeks before gently kissing his mouth. Jack wished his larger jaw would do the same but it wasn’t like human kissing more like a sloppy lick. 

“Master, I’ll wait for you...I always have.” The Doctor turned to his other mate, doing the same as with Jack but this time the Master clutched him too his chest, his head pressed to his throat and taking deep calming breathes. They didn’t speak but finally the Master let him go, sharing a gesture like Jack; a wet lick across his cheek. He grinned at them wiping his face before finally facing Theta.

“My own,” he gasped unable to find the words. Theta was him, he realised that now. He wasn’t some part of his genetic make-up or accident. Theta was a representation what was pure human but also what was uncorrupted Gallifreyan all mixed into one. His capacity for emotion was beyond Time Lords, his depth of knowledge beyond human. He was the perfect mixture of both.   
“I’ll...”

Theta didn’t need words; he crushed the other man to him and licked the soft skin of his throat. The Doctor returned the hug, holding him tightly and then pressed his forehead to Theta’s. The amber eyes stared into his blue filled with so much emotion- fear and hope, love and hate. It would be a hard path before he found Theta again but in doing so the Doctor would also find his mates. Finally, unable to wait anymore the Doctor stood back and walked calmly towards the Tardis. Out of the destruction of the bio-tree she had appeared, a beautiful blue box which held so many wonders inside. Right now she was transferring the Eye into her mirco-reality, absorbing a second heart and beginning the countdown.

The Doctor walked towards her, not looking back because he didn’t need to. He would see them again, it might take him a couple centuries but he’d find them. They were bound together and nothing could change that – not even Rassilon. He opened the doors to his home, tears burning his eyes as in the distance he heard the sounds of explosions and the never ending drone of the Daleks “Exterminate!”

This would be the last time he’d ever stand on Gallifreyan dirt. The last time he’d feel the heartbeats of his people. They were soon to be gone and he’d really be all alone. The last Time lord – the only survivor of the Time War...wouldn’t he? He turned back, glancing back to the place that once held the Eye of Harmony but everything was dark. There was no one there and never had been. Strange, he thought, I could have sworn...No. He’d been alone. Yet, if that was right why the hell did his arse hurt?  
****


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the defeat of Rassilon, the Pack return home where there are some unexpected surprises waiting for them.

Part 7: Epilogue

When Jack opened his eyes he was back on the Tardis, lying on the cold floor of the console room.

“Jack! Jack!” 

At first he wasn’t sure what the hell that noise was. His whole body ached and his head throbbed as if he’d been run over by a ten-ton lorry! Even his bones ached with deep burning tearing...

“Jack!”

The shout made him wince and he gingerly reached out to pick up the mobile phone that was just inches from his face. It was calling his name and he’d wished it would stop.

“Here,” he replied, shuddering as even the sound of his voice was grating on his nerves.

“You went quiet! What happened?” 

Ah, that was the question, Jack thought. What had happened? 

“Talk later,” he told John and threw the mobile as far away from him as possible. At last it was silent. Slowly as his body calmed, the pain lessened and he could start to think without it feeling like he had been shot in the head. He was back on the Tardis, in the console room and after a quick examination found he was humanoid in form. He wasn’t sure if he liked that. His balance felt so strange without his tail and it took him a couple of tries to be even able to stand. His body was readjusting once again, but with determination he managed to reach the pilot seat where he slumped down.

Had he been dreaming? John was still on the phone, waiting to speak to him but he’d been gone months! His body felt as though an eternity had passed and yet...What had really happened? His body had returned to its normal state...so what did that mean? He still had two hearts, was still immortal, and still mated! Jack gasped as he felt the existence of the mating bond between him and his mates flare with life. It had been quiet and dormant, but as he strengthened he sensed the presence of his mates. All other thoughts left his mind as he stumbled to his feet and worked his way deeper into the Tardis.

The Tardis looked as she always did with the never ending corridors and myriad of rooms. To Jack’s surprise the first room he came too opened to reveal the Master sitting on a medical bed and rubbing his head just has Jack had done moments before.  
“Koschei!” he cried and ran to his mate. The Master winced at the sound but opened his arms to embrace his Jack. The Immortal had never needed the presence of his Alpha as much as he did now. He buried his nose into the Master’s throat, breathing deeply and almost in tears as he smelt their essence all over him.

“My head,” the Master whined, leaning on Jack and let himself be petted. “I had a tail...didn’t I?” he asked with the same confusion Jack had been feeling.

“Yes, it happened. I know it did. That form still feels so real.” Jack told him enjoying the embrace but wanting to find their other mate. 

“Theta!” the Master suddenly shouted making them both wince before he collapsed back into Jack’s arms. 

“He’s here on the Tardis. I just cannot pinpoint him.” Jack wondered about waiting a moment but the need to find Theta no matter how unwell they felt was more important. He helped the Master to his feet and they started off in search of their mate. Today, it appeared the Tardis had decided to be extra nice and only after a few minutes of walking they reached a room that wasn’t like anything they had seen before.

“The Cathedral of Caves!” Jack exclaimed looking around the high vaulted ceiling and the softly glowing crystals that were set into the wall. They entered the cave, looking around in amazement and their gaze was drawn to where the Untempered Schism had once stood. In its place was Theta.

Theta yelped with joy and ran towards his mate jumping up at them and landing in their arms. They were still get used to no tail so the impact sent them sprawling across the floor but none cared. 

*Mate!* Theta shrieked, making them wince again but didn’t want to diminish his welcomed joy. He was back and in their arms and that was all that mattered. There were many questions, a need for an explanation but none cared. They tore at their clothing, ripping it from their bodies until finally they were naked and pressed together. This time there was no patience for penetration. They were all on edge, all flying high on joy, hormones and pure happiness that after kissing, holding and touching they came together creating a lovely wet mess between them. Only then did they pause, lying on their dirtied clothing and holding each other tightly.

It must have been a good hour later when Jack looked around the room. His mates were curled together, their eyes closed as if in sleep and Jack would have been happy just to look at them, but he was distracted by the majesty of the Cathedral. He pulled away from Theta’s warm back and stood, studying the Tardis’s new room. At first fear passed through him but it quickly turned into amazement.

“Oh by the gods!” he cried staring at what he understood to be called a loom. It looked very much like the bio-data tree that Rassilon had designed but this one had a very different function. There in the centre of the loom was an artificial womb and within a child.

*Our daughter.* Jack jumped, turning around to face Theta who beamed up at him. Beside him the Master stood just as dumb struck.

“She said...she said you hold life!” the Master proclaimed suddenly, remembering back on Gallifrey when they had met the Visionary. At first he couldn’t comprehend what she’d meant and never for one moment expected this.

*Yes, I became. I became the Visionary and with that knowledge created life from our pack.*

“Doc!” Jack cried suddenly recognising the change in voice. 

*Still here! And in one piece!* Jack kissed and hugged until Theta pushed him off but gave him a gentle lick on the cheek. He studied the loom as Jack stood beside the Master, who was starting to look a little green.

“Parents,” he whispered. “To a girl...” Jack could feel his joy over the pack growing but also his trepidation. No, make that absolute fear because it turned out the Master was downright terrified of children. Jack grinned but wrapped a comforting arm around him and his kissed forehead. That had the desired effect and the Master snarled in annoyance pushing him back. The Alpha despised being reminded of his shorter height.

“You sentimental old bastard!” the Master suddenly proclaimed and chuckled to himself as he stroked the outer shell of the loom. The child within yawned and stretched sensing the presence of her parent. “She’s got red hair!”

*I always wanted to be ginger,* the Doctor answers back with a wistful sigh.

*****

They didn’t do much or go anywhere at all that night, too caught up the wonderful discovery of their daughter. The Master was off course a little bothered by having a child around but Jack caught him time and again staring at the tiny form with a small smile touching his lips. The Master might have an evil streak a mile wide but this tiny life will have him wrapped around her little finger, Jack decided. 

“So she’s been here for a while,” Jack asked the Doctor while they shared a small meal.

*Yes, Theta prepared the loom but it wasn’t alive until we were on Gallifrey. I don’t understand why he did it but I think maybe he’d had a vision and designed this.* 

“She was here when Rassilon...” It was then Jack heard the soft footfall of Lena as she stretched out her long form and flicked her tail. Jack had been worried about her, concerned that maybe Rassilon had done away with the time cat. But she was here and in one piece looking like she’d just had dinner.

*Lena was guarding the loom, she never left it alone in all that time. I’ve just sent her to feed.*

“All that time?” Jack asked confused as Lena flopped down beside the loom and took up her post. 

*Yes, for us it’s been nearly four months – this child was conceived back then. Outside the Tardis it might have been only moments. When Rassilon invaded and sent visions of the Menti Celesti – Theta came here ensuring everything was set in motion before he was taken into the past. He was going to tell you that he’d been building it that night...but he never got the chance.* 

Jack pulled the Doctor close to him, unable to hold back kissing his wonderful human mouth and sharing his joy of the discovery. *He’s really quite amazing.*

“He’s you, Doctor – Just another side of you, but he’s still you.” The Doctor settled into Jack’s embrace, snuggling to his warm arms and enjoying the tender touch. For the first time in four months the Doctor felt complete, he’s been torn apart when Rassilon sent Theta back in time, but during that period his alter had grown in so many ways. He’d been so young, so unsure of his abilities but he’d learned how to use them and become what he’d always should have been – a Visionary. Theta had reached maturity in a way, becoming a full person in his own right. Yet, at the same time they had become closer. It didn’t feel like he was sharing a body with someone else but that he had full partnership within them. It was difficult to explain, they were separate while whole at the same time in so many varied ways. Something had changed within his body and the Doctor wasn’t entirely sure what it was.

*Visionary!* Theta told the Doctor with an annoyed sigh, which was really quite funny that you could sigh to yourself inside your head. Theta seemed to think that was all he needed to say on the subject and the Doctor let it drop for now. He was home, with his pack and watching a miracle being created before them. She would be ready soon, they decided to have a child – about a year old since they wanted to watch her grow, learn and become her own person. In a few weeks they were going to be parents of their own special miracle.

****

It was late in the Tardis night when they returned to their quarters leaving the loom to be guarded by Lena, even though no-one would interfere with it the Time Cat refused to leave her post. She would guard their little cub always. They stumbled into the shower, feeling too exhausted to do much more than just stand under the spray. Afterwards, warm and clean they fell into the bed and slept.

The Doctor’s house reminded Jack of his time on Gallifrey. There was the same beautiful red grass, the chiming trees and the orange sky. He’d been honoured to experience such an amazing planet, though now he’d only view it again the Doctor’s dreams. Talking of dreams, he wondered why he’d been pulled into the Doctor’s sub-consciousness. Suddenly unsure, he walked across the meadow and reached the door to the Doctor’s home. Inside he heard voices and upon opening the door, he was met by the Master. 

“Took you long enough to get here,” he complained before pulling him through the doorway and into the main bedroom.

“I came here without you?” Jack gasped, surprised that his telepathic abilities had been strong enough. He wasn’t like his mates in that area, his telepathy usually needed the Master’s guiding hand to get him inside the Doctor’s sub-consciousness. 

“Yes, you did. You are becoming what you were meant to be too, Jack.” The Doctor stepped into the bedroom making Jack moan with delight. It was him – the Eighth Doctor standing before him, dressed in the velvet frock coat and cravat looking every inch an English gentleman of times past. His hair was extra curly and those blue eyes blazed with life. Jack couldn’t resist it and ran to him, wrapping him up in his arms and tasting those lips (properly) for the first time.

“He’s still so human,” the Master complained with a sniff and settled onto the bed watching his mates.

“I like that about him,” the Doctor replied through his kisses and returned Jack’s embrace. Jack knew they were laughing at him a little but didn’t care. He knew how they really felt about his touchy feely human need to touch and they would miss it if he didn’t act out. A wave of love from the Doctor confirmed that as finally Jack let him go.

“I didn’t remember you back in my Ninth body after I put the Moment in place. The Tardis took my memories of what happened as soon as I left you. She gave them back to me when we returned here. She knew that I wouldn’t have done it – I would not have sacrificed myself knowing my mates were there. But I think she left a little reminded behind – when I saw you Jack I felt it. I felt as though I’d known you all my life but at the time...at the time I was two broken to do anything about it.” The Doctor walked a table set in the centre of the room and stroked what appeared to be a crystal ball. Jack’s heart clenched at the sight, recognising it as the orb Theta had created – the life-force that later became the Tardis they had made their home in.

“I was told there would be two sacrifices,” Jack suddenly replied, making his mate’s look at him confused. “The Eye spoke to me – he said to stop Rassilon two would be sacrificed. I feared he’d meant Theta and Rassilon – but he meant you. I’m so sorry...I...” The Doctor returned to his side, stroking Jack’s cheek as he leaned in to press a sweet kiss to his lips. 

“You have been greatly honoured to hear that voice, Jack. It was a sacrifice that I would willingly make so that Theta might live.”  
“Look, have you too finished moping about? I really want to have sex!” They both grinned at each other and turned to see the now naked Master sprawled across the bed. Jack had been surprised by the things he’d learned about the Master. About his traditionalist views but also his powerful commitment to family and pack. Back as the Magistrate he’d worked for the good of his people, to protect their lives and uphold their values. He’d been in tune with nature which for Jack was a shocking discovery. The Master never once appeared to enjoy the outside that much, or the countryside, but maybe it was because the destructive use of it might have been offensive to him. Back on earth there were nuclear power stations, pollution and so much more.  
“What? Can’t I have hidden depths,” the Master interjected reading Jack’s thoughts. Jack was a little surprised at the ease his Alpha had just slipped into his mind unnoticed but the contact wasn’t unwelcome. His experiences had driven home to Jack the need for a powerful conjoined pack and just how much he loved them. Jack smiled back, brushing his mind across the Alpha’s with a gentle caress that had him shivering on the sheets. The Master grinned.

“Get over here, I want to fuck you.”

“Sure, you are Alpha...for now.” They growled at each other and then laughed as the Doctor rolled his eyes. 

Words were forgotten as with a thought both he and the Doctor were naked and joining their alpha on the bed. The Doctor in eighth incarnation form was really very well built and not as tall as the tenth. He was still lithe and had the makings of a great ass. The Doctor laughed joyously as Jack looked him over before kissing him again. They held in him in the middle, both Jack and the Master feeling the need to treasure this incarnation who’d sacrificed his life to end the Time War and stop Rassilon. The Doctor blushed at their thoughts, but there was no need for words. Emotions and ideas passed between them like flowing water. Stories were shared, fears were explored and pain was comforted. For the Mating bond it was like they had never been apart. It burnt between them bright and powerful, combining their minds and essence.

Slowly they moved from reflecting on past events and into the present. The Master had been very truthfully about wanting sex. He was pressed against the Doctor’s back, kissing the long neck while one hand reached down between his legs. The Doctor moaned with pleasure as he felt the touch of fingers against his intimate place and lifted his hips into Jack’s. Jack was pressed to his front, kissing and entwining his fingers into the longer hair. He moaned loudly, sucking on the Doctor’s tongue as his hips surged forward. The Alpha had pushed within his mate, one finger wriggling and stroking looking for that special gland. Jack’s hand stroked down the Doctor’s body was he was crushed to his chest by the Immortals’ strong arms. He caught his leg, pulling it high around his waist and easing access to their questing fingers.

“My loves,” the Doctor cried out as a second finger breached him and fought with the Master’s. Jack and his Alpha rubbed and shoved at each other, trying to get to that gland and rub it. 

“Oh fuck!” The Doctor wriggled between them, as they held him close, giving him no room to move or shift away from two more invading fingers.

“Such language,” The Master remarked and nipped at the Doctor’s nape. He moaned louder, his neck very sensitive to the wet mouth. The Master bit harder and his mate shoved his hips back viciously on the four fingers. Jack and he exchanged glances knowing the Doctor was ready. Jack held his leg open while the Master guided his throbbing length to the wet hole. The Doctor cried out with the penetration which was slow and measured. Hands held him still, holding him in place, stroking his nipples while two mouths kissed and bit at his neck. He was quickly losing all reason, lost in the pure pleasure of physically joining with his mates.

“Such a cock slut,” the Master purred into his ear and he couldn’t help but laugh with agreement. He did love their hard, long and wide erections. His mates were perfect in that department and he’s never felt so complete when they were both within him. The Master pressed forward the whole way, watching his dick disappear into his mate’s tight heat. He groaned with pleasure and gave a few shallow thrusts that had the Doctor trembling. His mate was so very sensitive, so responsive and so damn perfect. There had never been anyone else for him; maybe sometimes he’d been so angry at the Doctor for just that reason. Theta said they were fated and he was right – The universe couldn’t pick better matches for them. The Doctor was his perfect opposite and in that his greatest desire. They fought, argued and disagreed but he had never wanted it any other way.

“Oh, Koschei,” the Doctor moaned pushing back on the rod impaling him. He ached so perfectly, feeling so full and spread for his mate. He could sense the Master’s love, not only in body but mind and he agreed whole heartedly with the reasons why they loved so passionately and sometimes violently. They complimented each other in ways no-one else could. When the Master was fully encased within him he turned his attention to Jack. Jack’s lovely mouth was on his, sucking on his tongue and nipping his lips. Everything was sensual with Jack, every touch felt like fire against his skin. Jack radiated emotion and his passion which were driven by the purity of his love. Jack was never really a logical creature – he felt so much, hurt so much, loved so much. And when he committed to something he gave everything.

“Oh Jack, I need you,” the Doctor panted as the Master’s fingers returned to his hole. They were pushing Jack’s cock in beside the other, stretching him wider as they prod and pulled. Jack didn’t speak but instead answered with a wave of desire. His lovers always surprised him, always gave him what he needed and never stopped loving him. He didn’t need to quantify their affection, it wasn’t necessary because that was all he required and it was given in abundance. He kissed and licked the Doctor’s mouth, feeling the Master’s hand take hold of his length and draws him into that wondrous place. His body followed obeying his Alpha’s directions and when his cockhead pressed against the stretched heat; he cried out with pleasure and shoved forward, entwining himself within his lovers. All three screamed out with pleasure, their bodies trembling as combined sensation and emotion flowed between them. It was difficult to thrust deep as they clung to each other unwilling to break contact. In the end the Master gave short jabs with his cock while Jack swivelled his hips. It was hot, dirty and desperate as their mouths bit, sucked and licked any skin they could reach. Three orgasms were quickly approaching, their movement turning jerked and uncontrolled until finally both Jack and the Master spilled inside their lover. With impending orgasm their knots started to swell and the Doctor bellowed out his release. His screams turned to cries and pants of pain mixed with pleasure as his body was stretched to breaking point. He knew he was bleeding but didn’t care because as the knots formed he fell into a daze, orgasming over and over again until his cock ached and the cum burned.

“You’re fucking knotting,” the Master gasped at Jack, his cock crushed in the most delicious way inside his mate. He came twice within a heartbeat - quick dry orgasms that burned his dick. “Bastard!” he moaned again, but it wasn’t with anger but pleasure. Jack was moaning, shifting, crying out in bliss totally oblivious to the Master’s words, but he did catch one thought – the image of him bending the Master over while he fucked the Doctor and forced his knot into that tight ass. Oh yes, he’d remember that image and had every intention of trying it out on the next opportunity. Slowly the knots started to deflate and they pulled out the trembling body of the Doctor. Pleasure still rocked him leaving him lightheaded but perfectly happy. They didn’t move far, just curled together wet but content and slept.

*****

When Jack awoke back in the Tardis he was surprised to discover he was wrapped around the Master but there was no Theta. He instinctively reached for his mate along the bond, terrified and uncertain but Theta answered back immediately warm and happy. Jack sighed in relief then slipped naked from the bed and padded deeper into the Tardis. The bond between them was open and Jack made his way into the copy of the Cathedral of Caves.

“Holy fuck,” he gasped. Jack wasn’t sure what he was seeing or whether to believe it. Theta was playing with Lena, which wasn’t anything surprising but he wasn’t human. He was tall, with bent stifle legs, covered in the thick dark fur that lightened under this throat and chest. He wasn’t humanoid but ancient Gallifreyan in form. Jack could hardly breathe as desire shot though his body. He loved the long legs, the slim waist, the board chest and the long hair that was filled with beads and golden plates. Theta jumped and ran, missing Lena’s lunges with his powerful jump and then tripping her up with his clever tail. He laughed free and wild, missing Lena’s deadly tail and then she moved faster than the human eye could see and she had Theta down. Jealously burned though Jack as she licked his mate’s face, but Theta only laughed and pushed her off.

*My love,* Jack called, unable to hold back any longer and frantic to touch his mate in his form. To touch that lovely soft fur, run his hands over the spread of hip and that gorgeous derrière.

*Jack!” his mate answered, his attention drawn to the Immortal and he ran, rather frighteningly towards him. Jack had never really noticed how tall he was in this form and how powerfully built. He need not be concerned as Theta caught him in a hug, holding him tightly but so gently as if he were glass and licked his throat. Jack grabbed hold of hair and fur, pulling him tighter and taking deep breaths of his scent.

“Oh Theta,” he moaned. He didn’t care about their differences or how animalist Theta looked – he loved him completely and physiology didn’t matter. However, he was pleased to note that both forms (humanoid or Gallifreyan) turned him on. Theta rubbed against him and he felt the stirrings of the large cock within its pouch. Jack moaned with desire, running his hands down Theta’s stomach to the edges of the flap. He pulled, freeing the heavy cock and moaned with desire. It was heavenly. Thick, hard, with the ridges stretched fully and the barbs hard against his fingers. He slid to his knees and mouthed the round head. Theta’s amber eyes shut and he moaned, hips jerking in Jack’s direction.

“So pretty.” He sucks on the cock head hard, tasting the difference between species but underneath the scent and feel of Theta was predominant. His hands stroked the hard length as he sucked down as much as he could, feeling the pulsing ridges against his tongue which had his own cock throbbing with desire. His hands touched, stroked and pulled all over the cock, moving to his thighs, between his legs and fingered Theta’s hole. It was already wet and Jack moaned with desire. Before he could blink Theta was moving them, twisting them around so that Jack was spread over the floor and Theta aside his hips. He stroked his mate’s fragile human skin, mindful of his claws and licked the thick length of penis. Their cocks were similar but Theta wasn’t really noticing the differences. This was Jack – that was what was important, nothing else. He licked Jack all over making sure his groin was wet before spread his legs and held the human length beneath him. Jack shouted as he sat slowly down, taking in the hot dick into his body until finally he rested in his lap. He bent forward, looking down into his mate’s eyes.  
*It is like that second time.* The clearness of Theta’s speech shocked Jack and he stilled. However, next it was the Doctor who spoke. *He’s growing Jack, he’s learning new concepts and understanding the world around him in light of his experiences. He’s learning to understand how you and the Master think. It’s so different to my ancient people - almost alien with his the concepts and terms.*

“He experienced a life – a life on Gallifrey.” Jack remembered meeting that young visionary, taking his mate for the first time, fucking him in the Cathedral of Caves during his first celebration, the months he spent with Theta learning about his new form and the world around him. The language Theta was speaking was still ancient Gallifrey, but resembled the later language taking into account expanding concepts, feelings, and ideas to another who couldn’t read your mind. “Oh,” Jack finished with a hint of disappointment but was then flooded with everything Theta loved, wanted and desired. Their bond meant he didn’t need the words to speak to Jack, they were combined so deeply but for everyone else communication might be easier. 

*He still hates the spoken word – cannot see the point of it. Honestly!“ Jack laughed at the Doctor’s frustration and Theta’s purr. Theta didn’t trust people who didn’t share their minds. He had a pack mentality and Jack never wanted that part to change. It was only for he and the Master that Theta shared his inner most thoughts.

“I remember my love, that second time I took you, so much like this,” he spoke out and started to thrust upwards into the tight channel of Theta’s body. Theta whined beautifully, arching up and throwing his head back as he started to lift and drop on Jack’s cock. The Immortal hands dug into the slim hips, pulling and tugging, feeling his rising pleasure. It wouldn’t be long for as their bodies joined so did their minds. Jack’s thrusts became deeper, harder and slowly his body changed.

The pain of cracking bones, shifting skin and changing features drove Jack into peels of unbelievable pleasure. His cock lengthened and stretched within Theta who screamed with need, fucking himself violently onto Jack’s shifting body. His skin itched and fur burst through the pale flesh until finally it was complete. Jack howled with joy, surged up and shoved Theta over onto his back. He thrust hard and deep into his mate, blue eyes staring to Theta’s amber as his hips pinioned back and forth. There were so many questions but at this second Jack didn’t care. They were both on the edge, grabbing and licking each other while their minds did much the same.

“Theta!” Jack screamed before burying his teeth into the tender skin of skin of his mate’s throat. He came hard, filling the tight channel as his cock knotted. Theta cried out, following Jack over the edge and spilt between them. The aftershocks went on forever as they moaned, shared soft licks and gently rocked their bodies together. Jack’s knot remained hard as he felt unwilling to leave his mate. They calmed, still joined, and Theta stretched out beneath him looking very well used and relaxed. He panted when Jack moved the thick knot a little but otherwise just waited for his mate to calm.

“How is this possible?” Jack whispered, trying to concentrate on deflating his knot, but having a little problem with err...getting it down, especially as his excitement was growing because Theta just had to stretch his long form and smile - that was all it took to get Jack wanting to fuck again. 

*We have become, my handsome Timeripper.* Jack asked his question once more but received no other answer from Theta who appeared to believe he’d explained it all. Jack had to admit that a part of him didn’t care how; he loved this form as much as his human one. Whatever had happened with Rassilon and the Paradigm it had changed them. He’d changed them back to an earlier form to slow them down; trying to get them lost in the past, but it hadn’t worked. Now free, Jack was coming to the conclusion that once again their abilities had grown and they had developed a new one – shapeshifting.

*Silly Jack!* Theta exclaimed with a laugh as he studied Jack’s thought process. *Both forms are yours – you are each of them and together. You are one.*

Jack relaxed against his mate and smiled, yep Theta/the Doctor babble still confused him.

*****

“I have bloody fur!” the Master ragged as with a flash of red energy zipped into the looming room. Theta and Jack exchanged looked and smirked widely. “Don’t you fucking laugh at me! I have bloody fur – fur!”

*From what I understand we have gained a shape-changing ability – to adapt our bodies into two forms; humanoid and Gallfireyan,* the Doctor tried to explain while the Master fidgeted and pulled at his annoying fur.

“Theta says that both forms are you.” 

The Master blinked in confusion and decided to go with the Doctor’s explanation. “So how the fuck do I get rid of it? You might like bouncing around with fur...” His words trailed off as Theta stalked towards him with swaying hips and a look in his eyes that spoke of sexual desire. He pressed a firm padded handed on the Master’s naked stomach and pushed at the flap. He moaned and looked down as the growing erection was freed. “Okay, it has its good points. That is a damn fine cock,” the Master crowed, stroking his impressive length as Theta gave his throat a quick lick. The Master grinned at Theta and shook out his mane as he stretched his legs, getting taller than either mate. 

Theta caught on quicker that Jack; who got distracted by the Master’s dripping cock. With one last purr, Theta took off running, using his abilities to sprint across the room. The Master laughed and followed. It looked much like playing but the touches, gropes and licks spoke of something else. Jack forgot about being civilised and joined in the fun, taking up the chase and making his target the Master. When they came together it was with almost equal force. They were both Alpha males, filled with aggression and the need to force submission. Theta had enough power to join in, to take the Alpha right but truthfully he didn’t care. He loved submitting to his mates which usually (well nearly always) got him what he wanted. Also the fighting and posturing was a big turn on. The game continued, rough and hard, leading to blood and cuts but the passion only increased. The two Alpha’s clashed over and over until the Master caught Theta and mounted him with one solid thrust.

They were all panting, lost within the pleasure of the hunt and the joy of completion. Jack deferred to the Master’s seniority but they were also growing to respect each other’s position. Jack was a powerful Alpha and would keep the Master on his toes for many years to come. Damn, he was looking forward to it. With another Alpha to contend with the Master would be occupied with pack and not trying to rule the universe. Jack laughed, submitting to his mate and letting the Master nip the skin under his chin. However, to his surprise the Master also cocked his head.

“You are mate, Jack. Mate to both of us. Mate to me.” Jack understood what the Master was telling him. His mate submitted to him because of love, not position and within that love they were all equals. In sex there was no alpha or underling. Jack shuddered with desire knowing what the Master wanted. Theta whined with impatience shoving his hips back onto the Master’s cock and making him moan in return. Jack pressed his body to the Master’s back, kissing and licking his shoulder as he guided his cock to the small hole. His mate was wet, opening for him as Jack pressed continuously forward until finally they were once again one.

Pleasure threaded through the bond, tying them not only in body but in thought. The Master could take no more, flooded with need from being the one impaled and impaling. He thrust into Theta, hands digging into his hips as he held him still and moments later Jack did the same. A throaty roar was torn from the Alpha and then he laughed with pure painful pleasure. They moved as one, fucking and taking, biting and pulling. They fucked as animals, driving deep into their mate and reaming the tiny holes with all their might. Theta begged with tear filled eyes as passion washed over him, his mates as one were pounding into him ready to spill their seed. He spread his legs, howled and pleaded for them to go over the edge of control and just take.   
They did and an unearthly sound filled the Cathedral of Caves as all three orgasmed together. It was the first time the Master had been knotted, his ass stretching for Jack’s thickening cock until he couldn’t move at all. Jack was locked deep within him, forcing his groin against the Alpha’s ass as they all slipped to the ground. Their muscles ached after the ferocity of their mating so they were happy to collapse into a happy heap on the floor. Theta always had to wriggle on the knot inside him, pushing his hips back and twisting to increasing his afterglow. The Master didn’t know where he got the energy from, though he must admit that the heavy, thick weight in his back passage felt pretty damn good. Finally he caught his errant mate, held him close and licked his throat to enforce his silent demand to keep still. Theta grumbled but did so, curling into his mates with a joyous purr.

***** 

Upon returning to Earth it was decided that they should attempt to time their arrival as soon as possible after the frantic phone call from John. They had spent a few days playing with their new ability of shape-shifting, a word Theta continuously refused to use because he insisted that both forms were his and therefore he could chose which one he wanted to wear like clothing. Jack wasn’t sure the Humans back on earth would appreciate that. He had no idea how to approach this new discovery and wondered if Torchwood would just run in fear from the sight of them. Humans did have a tendency to have very strange presidents of associating many of their Gallifreyan features with violence and death. Fangs, claws, forked tongue and tail, pointed ears – all of these things had a myriad of meanings (most of them mythical including looking like a devil, an elf, a werewolf etc, etc) and hardly any of them were good. It would take the human race many more years to get accustomed to the idea of diversity. 

Then there was the second problem – their Daughter. Not that she was a problem; Jack just had no idea how to explain it. She would be born soon, they did so want to raise her from childhood and not just loom a full grown person. So it was with apprehension that the pack returned to the Torchwood Hub.

The Tardis materialised in her usual place much to the surprise of Ianto who was moping at the breakfast table and considering recent events. Things were a little tense at Torchwood; especially John’s frenetic worry after his call to Jack. All of them feared the worse but that next morning, he heard the welcome grinding of the Tardis’ arrival.

“Theta!” Ianto called, scrambling to his feet uncaring that his tea when flying absolutely everywhere. The Tardis door swung open and Theta bounced out straight into Ianto’s arms. Fortunately, he was in humanoid form and grinning happily as Ianto swung him around.

“You should really keep your hands of my mate,” the Master commented with an air of annoyance as he followed the exultant Theta out. Ianto ignored him and kissed Theta’s cheek before letting him go. He didn’t hug the Master, just nodded his greeting but then turned to Jack who threw his arms around him and hugged back.

“What happened? We were terrified you were dead or something!” Ianto spoke quickly and breathlessly with relief at their return – looking pretty much unhurt. However before anyone could speak further, another shout of Theta’s name was heard and the primal Time Lord ran into the welcoming arms of his brother, John Noble. John had tears in his eyes as he kissed the welcome face, holding Theta tight and finally letting go of the terror he’d been holding for the last 24 hours. Back when his Doctor abandoned him in Pete’s world he’d not really cared if he ever saw the Time Lord again, they naturally disliked each other, but with Theta the term ‘Twin Brother’ was the most appropriate. That’s how he felt about him – as though he was a much beloved younger sibling and the thought of never seeing him again would break John Noble’s single human heart.

Moments later, Gwen appeared and all the hugging and kissing was repeated. The Master sighed with disgust and walked away to get himself a tea in his favourite Darth Vader mug. He might even consider making one for his mates...but not the humans.   
By the time stories had been exchanged, theories of meanings discussed and everything else that had happened; the Master was utterly bored. He’d taken to either playing with Lena and exploding chew toys or sharing inappropriate sexual fantasies with his mates. Even John had caught a couple of thoughts with his stronger than human mental abilities. The Master just grinned but didn’t care one hoot who heard him. His mates were his and if he wanted to fuck them in the head he would do that.

“Right, bored now. Going to see my daughter,” he suddenly spoke up and caught Theta’s arm encouraging him to move.

It took a few seconds for the words to sink in and Jack glared at him with little amusement. They had talked about easing the humans into understanding Time Lord Looming, but no he just had to blurt it out. The Master wanted this all over with so he could go back to fucking his mates and watching his lovely little girl grow. Any day now she’ll be fully developed and ready to be born. After the shock of learning he was to be a father of a female, he’d taken to singing to her when the others weren’t around but both his mates knew what he was doing. He was already the doting father even before she was out of the loom.

“I think you’d better come with us,” Jack said finally, giving the Master an annoyed glare as he stood. The Humans exchanged confused glances but John was beginning to get ideas. He just didn’t know if he could believe what he was contemplating.   
Theta and the Master disappeared into the Tardis and it was left to Jack to guide the humans inside. The Tardis was being friendly today and only a few yards down the main corridor was the entrance to what Jack had daubed the Cathedral of Caves. It was a little dark inside but as Jack walked around rubbing more of the crystals growing from the walls, the room brightened with a soft glow.

“Bloody hell,” John breathed. He understood the mechanics of the Tardis but the size of the place still surprised him. As their surroundings became clear, John’s attention was drawn to the far wall where the Master and Theta stood beside what he first thought to be tree. His shock quickly faded and he realised that it wasn’t a tree but a loom. His whole body shivered with the memories of his double’s past, the Time Lord had once had another family though the loom and has suffered the loss of them all. 

“It’s a loom,” Jack told them, leading them over to the strange looking tree device. Ianto took John’s hand, noticing the pale face and knew he was thinking of that world he’d lost. “It’s how a Time Lord reproduces. Our bio-data was mixed to make a child.”

“Oh my...she’s beautiful!” Gwen took another step forward but they all froze as from beside the Loom as Lena growled. Theta stroked her head, murmuring softly for her to relax. With a couple more tentative steps they all stood by the artificial womb. Jack pressed a hand against it, sharing calming thought with his child as she sensed the arrivals of others.

“She’s nearly ready to be born. We want to raise her.” Jack told them keeping his hand against the warm loom. It never ceased to amaze him the creation of this wonderful new life. He couldn’t wait to hold her, kiss her and love her for the rest of his.

“Theta built it,” John said turning shocked eyes to his double. Theta nodded and grinned.

“A lot happened while Rassilon was here. For us it’s been nearly four months since we left and we were lost in Gallifrey’s history. He tried to use the Skasis Paradigm but thankfully the Krillitane never completed it and he only had limited control to the power of creation. Theta became a Visionary; it means he’s a builder of technology but also one that can see advances in understanding. It’s hard to explain, but he can see technology and then he can build it.”

“You have all changed,” John noted looking between each member of the pack. It wasn’t a big change but it was a life altering one. Their link was deeper than ever before and he could sense they were certainly more powerful than when they left.

“Maybe it’s because we have learned of our ancient ancestors. They were a people who believed in pack and family, who was in balance with nature and given the chance I think they would have made better Guardians of Time. Unfortunately Rassilon inferred with their bio-data and in the end changed them into a people that held onto none of those beliefs.” John eyes caught Jack’s and a flash of understanding passed between them. Jack had seen the Time War, John decided with a shiver of horror. He could see the deep sadness and the pain in his eyes that he had witnessed reflected in his. He’d looked into those eyes every day during his first years of his Ninth incarnation. Jack had seen how the Time lord’s had left sanity behind and embarked on a war that would destroy everything. It wasn’t all Rassilon’s fault but he’s changed the bio-data and made them into a race that didn’t even care if they sacrificed everything for their own survival. 

“She’s a modern Time Lord?” John asked concerned looking into the loom and the tiny child curled there.

“No,” Jack answered with a proud grin. “She’s got a human streak in her – just like the Doctor. She’s not 100% primal Gallifreyan. Just like him and me; she has a touch of human. It should make life pretty interesting.” 

John beamed happily, that his child like the Doctor would have a small link to her adopted home world. “Is she being born here...on earth.”

“Yes, it is our home now,” Jack replied as the humans grinned and Gwen began planning a baby shower.

John couldn’t help thinking about the baby’s genetics but as he did he caught Theta’s smile and the glowing amber eyes. There was something he wasn’t being told – he could see the secret in those eyes. However, he’d learn about it later when the Pack was good and ready to tell him. Their mistrust annoyed him a little but he could feel Jack’s apprehension as well as the Master’s powerful scent of concern. He decided to wait and like everyone else bask in the wonderful knowledge of a new life and the first Time Lord to be born on Earth.

**** The End ****


End file.
